A - - E N
by Gapri
Summary: El conde deseaba estar a su lado, lo tendría quisiera este o no, usando cualquier modo el queria estar junto a décimo cuarto...o...¿Allen? sinceramente quizas ni le importaba con cual de los dos fuera, ese chico con las memorias de un Noé...seria aplastado de todas formas, puede disfrutar de el hasta que eso ocurra para estar alado de Décimo Cuarto
1. Prologo

¡Holi gente! Esta es mi pequeño primer fanfic de D-Gray Man

¡Me siento con emoción por eso y quizás nervios! Pero serán menos de 10 capítulos (espero)

Por el momento no hay una "pareja" tal vez mientras avance haya alguna, homo o hetero, realmente no es un fic con romance, con esta serie no me fijo en eso.

También intento ir lo mas fiel al manga, lo mas que pueda, vaya no me sacare del sombrero cosas como una hermana/o de Allen, ni un 15vo Noé ni una exorcista nueva o algo así, quiero seguir lo mas fiel que se pueda y este en mis manos. Puede que ponga algún spoiler de igual forma lo advertiré.

Sin nada mas que decir, los personajes no me pertenecen, es solo cosa imaginaria mía, ¡distraiganse un rato!

* * *

 _~Prologo~_

 _Deseo_

* * *

¿Por qué razón no mato a ese niño cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Sería que intuía de alguna manera que Allen Walker poseía las memorias de décimo cuarto, ¿lo sabía?

No entendía del todo la necesidad que tenia hacia ese mocoso, siempre arruinándolo todo, robando su arca, la mayoría de los planes, pero aun así su atención estaba sobre él.

Ya llevaba algunos intentos para tenerle, había sido bueno, pero su paciencia se terminaba, usaría cualquier método para tenerle

La idea llego en base a sus deseos

 **-wisley** –llamo

-¿ **si conde?-** apareciendo de alguna parte

 **-quiero que hagas algo**

 **-¡claro!**

Allen Walker seria suyo, le divertiría tenerle hasta que este se rompiera, el bufón del que se reiría hasta que solo quedara decimo cuarto

* * *

Muy pequeño el prologo pero ¡iré avanzando!

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1 Buenas Noches

Holi gente~Me encanta como desaproveche la inspiración y ahora me quede como ¿y qué iba a poner aquí?

Bueno digamos en estamos después de timothy pero antes del arco de Alma karma, es mas hagamos como que no existe por el momento aunque igual quiero usar un poco de el mas adelante

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lean un rato un descanzo no le viene mal a nadie

* * *

 _ **Buenas Noches**_

* * *

Allen estaba que explotaría en cualquier momento, de verdad que le faltaba poco para hacerlo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Como siempre todo era culpa del conde del milenio, es el villano de la historia y él un exorcista se supone que le arruine más la vida pero esto empezaba a ser sofocante

De unos meses para acá el conde ha intentado secuestrarlo, a cada intento fallido el vaticano le ponía más restricciones, el primer aparente intento de secuestro fueron 7 nivel 4 claro que si no fuera por los generales que eran de gran ayuda en ese momento quizás hubiera sido peor...como resultado aparte de tener a Link detrás suya ahora también lo estaban dos cuervos.

Hasta allí todo bien, los dos cuervos detrás de link no hacían muchos comentarios, estaba "bien" pero al segundo intento con Tikki y akumas se ordeno que los demás exorcista le hicieran guardia, komui les había cambiado a una de las habitaciones de la sección medica, cada quien en su camilla con sus cortinas para separarles, medianamente perfecto

Tenía a link, ahora tenía 4 cuervos, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Timothy y Chao ji. El alboroto que se hacía era tremendo, entre las típicas peleas suyas con kanda, Miranda sin saber qué hacer, Marie tratando de calmar a Miranda, Timothy riéndose del sufrimiento ajeno, Bookman regañando a Lavi, Krory sin saber que hacer junto con Chao ji y finalmente Lenalee perdiendo la paciencia para poner "orden."

Un desenfreno total que más que unirles como equipo les estaba poniendo hartos a todos, el siguiente intento fue Tikki, más nivel 4 y una legión de akumas como para volver a destruir la orden. Pero eso no fue todo o no, no lo fue, cuando el mal fue vencido el conde apareció.

- **estarás en mi poder**

 **-¡conde ya basta!** -le grito Allen desde tierra, cansado de verdad de estos intentos

 **-oh sí que debes ser amado por dios Allen Walker** -expreso aquel "demonio" con sombrero riéndose un poco- **no solo tienes las memorias de decimo cuarto si no también tu inocencia**

 **-¿su inocencia?**

Murmuraron y pensaron varios, el peliblanco solo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, lo que fuera que diría su enemigo jurado estaba seguro que le traería problemas, mas de los que ya tenía a sus casi 17 años

- **una molesta inocencia, ¡la peor de todas! ¡El corazón! Te tendré en mis manos cuando menos lo esperes Allen Walker antes de que seas capaz de ser un verdadero problema para mí** -soltó riendo malvadamente para dejar a todos en blanco, la sorpresa fue algo que casi todos compartieron

El ahora descubierto "corazón" sentía que su vida empezaba a de verdad arruinarse. Más que sorpresa solo sintió un enorme peso, tan grande como el mundo entero

La noticia corrió demasiado rápido para su gusto, ¡no había pasado ni dos horas y el papa ya sabía la buena nueva!

Allen Walker de 16 casi 17 años, exorcista de la orden oscura que usa su brazo derecho por el bien de los humanos y el brazo izquierdo por el bien de los akumas para traerles salvación, recipiente o "guardián" de las memorias del decimo cuarto Noé, el músico, sospechoso de traición por lo anterior mencionado, destructor del tiempo era el "corazón".

Que por las palabras del conde aun no había despertado el verdadero potencial de su inocencia, esa era la reciente prisa por capturarle, ¿se estaba acercando a despertar el poder otorgado por dios? Por esa razón intentaba que el Noé dentro de el despertara más pronto ¿era eso?

Ahora tenía un grupo grande de cuervos, los exorcistas que estuvieran disponibles, los generales, cuanta persona fuera necesaria para protegerle... y Link también.

Usando ahora una sala parecida al comedor de la orden, para que todos pudieran estar "cómodos" usando unas tablas de madera de 2 metros de alto como separaciones, ni siquiera llegaban al techo solo bastaba que funcionaran como pared para dar algo de privacidad a las mujeres que había allí (mas especifico a Lenalee)

La nueva rutina de ver si lo dicho por el conde era cierto empezó, su primera tarea era con la sección científica de 5 de la mañana a 11 para después ser entrenado por los generales para volverse más fuerte hasta las 7 PM donde seguía un interrogatorio por parte de los altos mandos hasta pasadas la 1 am...si tenía tiempo entre todo eso desayunaba, se bañaba, comía, se escapaba un momento al baño donde aun era seguido por el grupo de casi 20 cuervos... de verdad que no había privacidad así... si lograba comía algo cuando le soltaban como pasadas la 1 am.

Claro que sus amigos se sumaban en donde pudieran, fuera en la sección científica o en sus entrenamientos pero allí estaban con él colmando más su paciencia que diga intentando subirle los ánimos. Una parte de el pensaba que si su maestro no hubiera muerto todo sería más fácil, menos complicado pero Cross Marian había muerto ya...

Los primeros días entre el alboroto que se hacía con los generales sumados a los exorcistas sin decir nada imaginaba la situación si su maestro siguiera vivo y allí

 _"¿Qué acaso eres una princesa en peligro estúpido aprendiz?"_

 _"deberías ser capaz de cuidar por ti mismo"_

Suspiro en medio del silencio en aquella habitación, seguramente diría cosas así, tratando de ligarse a la general o a Lena, causando alboroto, peleando con el... estaba extrañándolo.

El cansancio se hizo más evidente, estar todo el tiempo vigilado por tantas personas, estando en esa situación era demasiado. Ni se molesto en cambiarse de ropa, solo se dejo caer en el colchón

- **estoy muerto tim** -el golem dorado revoloteo sobre su cabeza un poco para después acomodarse sobre la almohada junto al rostro de su dueño

- **duerme de una vez Walker**

 **-si link**

Los días se hacían cansados, en verdad esperaba no ser el corazón aunque no lo diría en voz alta

Estaba en la calle, ¿Londres? si... ese era Londres ¿no? la gente pasaba con calma ajeno a el, hacia frio, era invierno, habia nieve por el suelo, estaba atardeciendo

 _Allen_

Alguien estaba llamándole, era una voz familiar, volteo a todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie, no sentia miedo solo confucion, la calle se fue vaciando pronto seria de noche

 _Allen_

 _¿si no existiera el conde, ni los akumas, ni la orden...serias feliz? - la voz de nuevo se escuchaba tan cerca pero no habia nadie_

 _Si no existieran... ¿si no existieran? Eso... no es posible, yo soy un..._ _exorcista_

 _Allen_

 _¿Exorcista?_

 _Allen_

 _¿Qué significa esa palabra?_

 _Allen_

 _Yo...no... no puedo olvidarlo_

 _Allen_

 _Soy un exorcista de la orden oscura, protejo a mis amigos y salvo akumas_

 _A*len_

 _Soy un ****** de la ¿***** ******? Protejo a mis amigos y salvo..._

 _A**en_

 _Mi nombre es... Allen Walker_

 _A***n_

 _Mi nombre es Allen_

 _A****_

 _Mi nombre..._

 _Yo..._

 _Se hace tarde *** vamos a casa_

 _si, mana-fue hacia su "padre" tomando su mano- mana ese no es mi nombre, mi nombre es..._

 ** _-¡_ Allen!**

 **-¡Allen-kun despierta! ¡despierta!**

 **-jijijijiji me temo que no va a despertar ~** -rio el conde viendo al chico siendo cargado en brazos por Tikki

 **-¡no podemos dejar que se lo lleven!** -grito Lavi- **sello de fuego**

En ese punto todos estaban desesperados por salvar a su amigo, no les importaba destruir el lugar ellos mismos.

Para link que estaba viendo como el albino no reaccionaba, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?

Todo había pasado tan normal como esos últimos días, el exorcista se dejaba caer a su cama realmente cansado de pruebas, de interrogatorios, de mas análisis y entrenamientos, ya no se molestaba en cambiarse si quiera. Lo vio caer rendido a su cama donde en menos de 10 minutos se había dormido profundamente

Pero pasando media hora lo noto, esa presencia, noto que no podía moverse, no era capaz de moverse

 **-es tiempo de que seas nuestro, chico** -Tikki le tomo en brazos con tranquilidad

¿Acaso tampoco Walker era capaz de moverse? Mas sin embargo Allen Walker no parecía estar despierto ni mucho menos consciente, el brazo izquierdo que caía tan libremente le decía que se verdad no estaba despierto.

- **¡allen-kun!** -grito de nueva cuenta Lenalee, tratando de alcanzarlo, la habitación que antes le parecía grande ahora era pequeña con tantos akumas estorbando en su paso- **no, no se lo lleven**

- **encárgate de nuevo un momento de ellos sheryl** -pidió alegre entrando por la puerta del arca junto a Tikki, Road y ese exorcista

- **si, conde** -un Noé que no habían visto antes, era culpa suya

En cosa de nada sintieron sus cuerpos rígidos, puestos alrededor de la pared, no se podían mover de nuevo

- **¡se lo están llevando!**

 **-Allen Walker me pertenece ahora, no se molesten en buscarle no estará mucho tiempo entre los vivos~**

 **-¡noo!**

De tal modo que habían aparecido de la nada se habían ido, con Allen, se lo habían llevado de verdad. Estaban en shock, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué incluso el mismo Allen no había reaccionado? Miranda, Timothy y Lenalee estaban llorando, se lo habían llevado, a su amigo, se los habían quitado arrebatado.

Otras mentes que estaban trabajando aun a mil por hora llegaron a la conclusión de que, había sido una trampa desde el principio, desde el primer intento de llevarse al chico, tal vez incluso eso de que Allen era el corazón también fue parte de la trampa.

Ellos estaban cansados de soportarse entre sí, en especial el albino, estaba realmente que se caía del cansancio en esos días, ese era el plan, cansarlos a todos, tenerlos en un mismo lugar para dejarlos inmóviles y llevarse a su amigo así de fácil.

Los generales no saldrían al rescate, ni mas exorcistas incluso los cuervos, no pasaría si todos estaban en la misma habitación incapaces de mover un solo musculo... ahora que los Noé habían logrado su objetivo

¿Qué podían hacer?

* * *

 **-juju~ al fin tenemos a Allen** -celebro Road "saliendo" de la cabeza de Allen, mantenerlo en ese sueño tan tranquilo en esa ilusión era cosa fácil con lo cansado que estaba mentalmente

 **-¿Ahora qué hacemos conde?** -pregunto Tikki dejando el cuerpo aun inconsciente del menor en la mesa

- **ohohoho ahora ¿Qué podríamos hacer?~ wisely** -llamo al más reciente y ultimo de su familia en despertar, bueno aparte de decimo cuarto

-¿si?

 **-haz lo tuyo ¡borra todo recuerdo de el! hasta su querido "mana"**

 **-¡por supuesto! ¡Borrado permanente de recuerdos a sus ordenes!**

 **-bueno después de que wis le borre la memoria ¿no será un problema su brazo?-** comento sheryl poniéndose en jarras

 **-tienes razón, tienes razón, lo mejor será quitarle ese molesto brazo**

Las sonrisas maliciosas no fueron algo que ocultaron, mirándose entre sí, ¿Qué mejor que destruir una molesta inocencia en familia?

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

¡Nada mejor que un grito de verdadero dolor por parte del enemigo para después de cenar!

* * *

¿Qué será de nuestro pobre de allen? ¿Qué será, que será?  
Nos vemos la próxima semana~ El jueves para ser precisos

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2 Despertando a media noche

Holi gente!

Este capitulo lo estoy subiendo apenas porque literalmente acabo de volver tengo la maleta a un lado se supone que lo iba a subir el miércoles pero no alcance y se me hacia tarde

Posible spoiler aunque pensándolo bien no, bueno no se me ocurre que mas decir

Lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de eso solo… pues ¿hola?

* * *

 ** _Despertando a media noche_**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía un poco al igual que su cuerpo, se sentía extraño como si hubiera tenido un sueño importante, era algo importante pero ¿Qué era?

 **-Allen** ~

Esa voz…

Se removió un poco en la cama aunque sonriendo

 **-ah sonreíste ¿Qué estas soñando?... ¿Acaso estas soñando con comerte todo un pavo tu solo otra vez?**

Esa ronca, amable y alegre voz, unas cuantas carisias en su cabello…

 **-…Ma…na…-** no quería despertar para alejarse de esa calidez pero sentía que debía hacerlo, abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, ¿Dónde…estaba?

 **-al fin has despertado Allen**

 **-… ¿Mana?-** debía seguir soñando, estaba allí, sentado al borde de su cama, allí sonriéndole, sin su sombrero puesto, estaba allí

 **-¿Por qué estas llorando, Allen?**

Estaba allí, vivo, tocando su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, una caricia calida al contacto con su piel

 **-mana… ¡mana!-** impulsándose hacia él, no tenia su brazo izquierdo pero eso poco le importo, aferrándose como podía a ese hombre- **MANA**

 **-incluso tu sabes ser lindo ¿eh? Allen**

Estaba allí, abrazándole, estaba allí, de verdad lo estaba no estaba muerto. Sin dudarlo estaba mojando el traje de su padre con sus lágrimas pero sentía un gran alivio

- **mana estas vivo**

 **-¿y porque no iba a estarlo**? –se rio, sacando un pañuelo apretando la nariz del chico para limpiar la mucosa que estaba ensuciándole la cara al menor

 **-¡n-no hagas eso!-** se crispo sonrojándose un poco pero incluso eso le estaba haciendo feliz

 **-¿y por qué no? ¡A este paso tu nariz iba a caerse!**

 **-¡no soy un niño!-** se quejo pero no sabía más bien ni como sentirse

 _Por favor si es un sueño no quiero despertar_

 **-siempre serás un niño para mi~**

 **-¡Ma-Mana!-** quizás antes se quejaría pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba, seguía sin creerlo- **es cierto, mana ¡¿y mi brazo?!**

 **-moo ¿no me digas que no lo recuerdas? Te abras golpeado también en la cabeza y no recuerdas nada**

 **-¿golpearme la cabeza?**

 **-aunque estas siendo muy nada tu al hablar**

 **-parece que nuestro paciente ha despertado** -un hombre en bata blanca entro por la puerta ¿estaba en un hospital entonces? No recordaba a ese sujeto pero debía ser el médico ¿no?

 **-eh…**

 **-pareces enérgico como siempre, Allen, al fin as despertado**

 **-¿despertado? ¿De qué habla?**

 **-bueno puede que estés confundido ya que llevas**

 **-¡mas de 10 años en coma!-** le dijo mana animadamente, como si nada

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿10 años en coma?!**

 **-señor Walker le pido que no le tome el pelo a su hijo de esta manera** -miro un poco severo al otro hombre- **tranquilo Allen no llevas 10 años en coma**

 **-¡no me jodas así! ¡Me diste un susto mana!-** le grito aunque su padre solo volvió a sonreírle aunque más que molesto seguía estando feliz

 **-a veces eres muy ingenuo~**

 **-el punto aquí Allen, si llevas un tiempo en coma apenas un año pero no es nada grave ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?**

 **-no, no recuerdo nada en realidad…**

 **-mmm en estos casos puede ser catalogado como normal que te falte algún que otro recuerdo, de igual manera ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-confundido y algo adolorido ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?**

 **-te atacaron Allen** -la sonrisa que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en el rostro de su padre se había ido por una extraña expresión, triste **-casi te quitan el brazo**

 **-oh…**

 **-si, al principio parecía que tenia arreglo no podías mover mucho tu mano pero estabas relativamente bien**

 **-mas gruñón y enojón de lo normal**

 **-¡mana!**

 **-pero con los días siguientes los antibióticos no hicieron efecto y la herida empezó a infectarse rápidamente, tuvimos que**

 **-quitar mi brazo**

 **-si, mas sin embargo en medio de todo eso en el proceso hubo problemas, es la razón de que durmieras un tiempo si a caso unos meses no es la gran cosa incluso parece que puedes moverte bien ahora respondes bien estarás libre en una semana**

 **-pues gracias aunque no recuerdo como se llama**

 **-me llamo Jerome Snell, Allen**

 **-ok ahora si lo recordare**

 **-en un rato mas vendrán las enfermeras seguramente debes tener mucha hambre**

El doctor se fue, dejándoles a solas de nuevo

Ese sueño extraño en el que mana moría se estaba yendo de su cabeza, todo se desvanecía sin importancia para él, solo necesitaba a mana, solo quería a mana, sujetándose como podía de el, siendo abrazado, noto el largo de su cabello apenas se dio cuenta

Su cabello largo y castaño, todo fue un sueño raro simplemente. Su brazo izquierdo era solo una malformación al nacer, su ojo no se activaría ante un akuma porque estos no existían, no había orden, ni exorcistas, aunque parecía importante era solo un sueño el conde del milenio y la familia Noé simplemente producto de su mente.

 **-mana…**

* * *

 **-wis has tenido esa cara seria desde hace unos días**

 **-no es nada Tikki-pon**

* * *

 **-nii-san nuestra prioridad es encontrara allen-kun** –estaba alterada no podría estar tranquila

 **-Lenalee eso lo sé** -el supervisor komui solo suspiro con algo de tristeza- **por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con normalidad hasta que los altos mandos se calmen, pero los mandare a misiones para que lo busquen**

 **-mandarnos a misiones es solo la fachada ¿no?** -comento Lavi algo serio

 **-si Lavi, por el momento Lenalee y tu irán a Londres, kanda los alcanzara luego allí el ya fue a otra parte**

 **-bien**

 **-allen-kun… espero que este bien**

 **-ve adelantándote Lena** -le sonrió un poco para animarle y la chica solo asintió yéndose, una vez cerrada la puerta miro al supervisor- **escuche que casi todas las actividades de los Noé han frenado**

 **-si… desde que se llevaron a Allen no hay mas actividad de akumas ni nada raro por parte del conde**

* * *

 **-¿te has encontrado una espinilla?-** pregunto el adulto

 **-¡claro que no!-** se quejo – **solo… por un momento se me había olvidado cómo me veía**

 **-owww solo quieres admirarte en el espejo pillo**

 **-¡mana!**

No había una marca en su cara, su cabello castaño, su piel solo un poco clara, ni más heridas, solo su piel, sin su brazo pero no importaba, ese extraño sueño, era solo eso un sueño, se sentía libre, en calma en paz como nunca se había sentido antes

* * *

Bien hasta aquí

Aun estoy viendo como hacer a mana mas creíble pero ya verán este jueves el siguiente

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3 Casualidad

Holi gente~ ¿como estan? yo vuelvo a aparecer a estas tempranas horas ¿quien necesita dormir?

sin spoirles ni nada por el estilo solo yo y mi imaginacion

los personajes no me pertencenen ya saben el resto ¡buenos dias!

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

El tortuoso paso del tiempo había cobrado factura desde el primer instante en que Allen había sido llevado lejos a quien sabe qué lugar, lejos de ellos, de su familia y amigos.

Ellos, Lenalee y Lavi tenían la esperanza de que realmente encontraran a su amigo, pero el primer mes paso sin señales, el segundo mes paso igual…el primer año paso igual sin noticias de la familia Noé y sin noticias de Allen

Con el correr de los meses los demás en la orden también habían perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a Allen Walker con vida, no había rastros, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, simplemente era como si hubiera dejado de existir en el mundo.

 **-Timcampy ¿ninguna señal?-** pregunto Lena al pequeño golem dorado que "negó"

 **-animo Lenalee el mundo es demasiado grande aun**

 **-si… tienes razón Lavi…**

Lenalee era quizás la más afectada de todo, quizás se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía, quizás todos se dieron cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaban sintiendo, quizás necesitaban más al chico de lo que hubieran querido admitir

 **-vamos debemos reunirnos con kanda y Marie**

 **-si**

Caminaron tranquilamente, estaba atardeciendo la gente estaba siendo escasa, pronto aria mas frio, quizás comenzaría a nevar o algo por el frio que se estaba sintiendo, en ese pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres. Divisaron a sus amigos en la plaza, en una banca disfrutando del silencio

 **-¡yu! ¡Marie!**

 **-no me llames por mi nombre baka usagi** -se quejo como siempre kanda que esquivo ser abrazado por el molesto pelirrojo

- **moo cada año te pones mas amargado yu**

 **-cállate**

 **-hola Marie** -saludo la chica

 **-Lavi, Lenalee** -les sonrió a ambos

 **-hola kanda**

 **-che**

 **-hoy kanda está más tranquilo que de costumbre** -comunico Marie ganándose un leve gruñido por parte del japonés

 **-solo vámonos**

 **-si, está de buen humor hoy** -apoyo Lavi

 _Así el pequeño infante cayó en un profundo sueño_ _  
_ _junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas..._

Avanzaron por la calle principal, donde efectivamente el ambiente estaba más vivo y movido, más gente dirigiéndose a algún lugar, era cuestión de caminar realmente en 30 minutos llegarían a Londres donde tomarían con calma el tren hacia la orden

Platicando sobre cosas triviales, más bien solo intentando seguir sus vidas como exorcistas como podían

 **-¿Marie?**

 **-uh pensé escuchar algo**

 **-¿akumas?**

 **-no…es algo diferente  
**

 _Primero uno, y entonces dos_ _  
_ _surgen tus numerosos rostros_ _  
_

 **-esta voz…**

 **-¿la voz de quien?**

 **-es... ¡La voz de Allen!**

 **-¡¿EH?!**

 **-¡¿Dónde?!**

 **-parece su voz** –cerro los ojos concentrándose en buscar la voz de hace un momento, ignorando el sonido de la gente, de todo lo posible- **por ese callejón**

 **-¡vamos!-** Lenalee fue la primera en correr a donde Marie indico, seguida por Marie

 **-vamos yu parece que encontraremos al moyashi**

 **-che**

 _Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra_ _  
_ _en la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban_

 **-¿Qué tan largo es este callejón?**

 **-no importa, no importa ¡Allen-kun!**

 **-shh Lena quizás esta huyendo y gritando su nombre lo van a encontrar**

 **-¡perdón Lavi!**

 **-a la derecha –** indico Marie

 _El resplandeciente tu estaba naciendo_ _  
_ _después de millones de años, las oraciones han_ _regresado a la tierra_

Terminaron en una desolada calle, donde solo había un chico caminando con tranquilidad, era él quien estaba cantando, alegremente sin subir mucho la voz

 **-¡Allen!**

Siguió ahora tarareando, llevando consigo lo que sería la cena de esa noche, mas sin embargo alguien se fue contra el haciéndole caer, solo sintiendo el peso de alguien encima

 **-¡Allen-kun! ¡Allen!**

 **-¡¿Qué mierda?!-** se quejo el castaño logrando voltearse a duras penas descubriendo a la extraña chica sobre el **-¡pesas como una vaca!**

 **-¡¿Ah?!**

Si bien ella esperaba ver a "Allen" se dio cuenta que en realidad no era él, era un chico efectivamente pero viéndolo por fin se dio cuenta de muchas diferencias

 **-¡Lenalee! ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Lavi

 **-no es el moyashi** –se quejo kanda a Marie

 **-pero… su voz…-** murmuro este sin entender bien

 **-¡¿Cuándo planeas quitarte de encima vaca gorda?!-** se quejo el chico, reuniendo sus fuerzas para poder levantarse importándole poco que la chica volviera a caer o a golpearse

 **-¡auch!-** se quejo

 **-ah maldición todo el tiempo que hice fila en vano-** se quejo viendo la carne a medio aplastar en el suelo

 **-oye, no seas así con ella** -defendió el pelirrojo

 **-¡ella se lanzo contra mí! Y por si fuera poco a arruinado la carne que tenía que llevar** -ladro alisando su ropa

- **que genio**

 **-¿Marie te abras equivocado?-** pregunto Lena un tanto enojada

- **pero…tiene la misma voz que Allen**

En eso tenía razón, era la misma voz y por loco que pareciera los mismos ojos que su amigo, pero las diferencias entre ambos eran un tanto más grandes, ese chico gruñón para empezar tenía el cabello castaño largo atado en media coleta, no tenía la singular marca en su cara, ni el brazo izquierdo y era un poco más alto

El castaño no se quedo ni un segundo más del necesario, tomando la carne siguió su camino maldiciendo a esos extraños que habían arruinado lo que sería su cena. Alejándose rápidamente del grupo

 **-al final no era allen-kun…**

 **-no pero hay que seguirlo** -comento algo serio viendo por donde se había ido el otro

 **-¿seguirlo, Lavi?**

 **-no solo era la voz del moyashi, si no que es la canción del arca**

 **-¿de verdad?**

 **-sí, yo nunca olvido nada-** inflo su pecho con algo de orgullo- **esa es la canción es la misma tonada, quizás no sea Allen pero debió escuchar esa canción en alguna parte y solo hay dos seres que saben la letra** -sentencio de alguna manera con esa pista tan fresca sin duda encontrarían al albino

* * *

Llego a su casa, dejando su abrigo en el perchero, todo estaba silencioso aun tenía tiempo entonces, mana no había llegado aun

 **-¡Allen, por fin llegaste!-** su pequeña hermanita le recibió con ánimos a ella si le soportaba que se le tirara encima

 **-road cuidado con la carne-** advirtió con un tono más cariñoso, siendo abrazado por la menor

 **-claro, claro** -le dejo espacio para que fuera capaz de llegar a la cocina, mas noto que su ropa estaba algo sucia, cosa rara porque al castaño le gustaba estar limpio con su ropa igual de limpia- **¿te caíste de camino?**

 **-no, ¡una loca se me tiro encima!**

 **-¡ah! ¡No es justo Allen! ¡Estas empezando a ser popular, no quiero! ¡Eres solo mío!-** hizo un puchero alcanzándole

 **-lo sé, lo sé pero esa loca solo apareció de la nada**

 **-es que eres muy guapo~ jiji pero siendo tú la abras rechazado ¡¿verdad?!-** exigió sentándose para ver al otro cocinar, a pesar de no tener su brazo se había hecho bueno en cocinar

- **lo peor es que creo que me confundió con alguien… pero ¿con mi mismo nombre?-** ya más tranquilo, el cocinar le relajaba

 **-¿con tu mismo nombre?-** ladeo la cabeza confundida pero estaba sospechando

 **-si, la loca dijo "allen-kun" lo que sea que kun signifique pero aparecieron otro tipos raros, que se confundieron o algo no sé yo solo me fui ¡esa chica pesa como una vaca!**

 **-ese es de los peores comentarios que puedes hacerle a una chica Allen** -le dijo aunque estaba más aparentando, era obvio que los exorcistas mas específicamente "esos" ya habían encontrado a Allen, no estaba en sus planes dejarles la tarea fácil

- **al menos las bacterias mueren con el calor** -dijo para sí- **por cierto ¿terminaste tu tarea?**

 **-¡ñoo**!-otro puchero más grande le siguió, negando enérgicamente **– es aburrido no me gusta**

 **-vale entiendo te ayudo cuando meta la comida en el horno** -le sonrío

- **gracias cariño~**

* * *

Habían seguido al chico hasta una pequeña casa, no parecía fuera de lo normal pero no debían confiarse mucho, viendo por una ventana

 **-pues…ya no parece tan gruñón** –murmuro Lavi

El castaño estaba terminando de meter algo al horno, lo que suponían debía ser la carne por la que tanto se quejo, después una pequeña niña entro a la cocina con un libro en mano, claramente parecía ser la tarea, estaba simplemente ayudándole

- **ahora se parece más a allen-kun**

 **-¿Qué escuchas Marie?** -pregunto el pelirrojo

- **todo normal, solo esta explicándole sobre como multiplicar, diciendo sobre que su padre y hermano no deben tardar en llegar**

 **-yuu ¿tu vez algo?**

- **no hay nadie en la calle somos demasiado obvios** -contesto

- **cierto debemos movernos para que no se den cuenta**

* * *

 **-solo 5 minutos mas y estará lista la cena ¿quieres ayudarme road?**

 **-oki** ~- Debía que mantener la ilusión junto con wis que estaba en el cuarto de arriba, ese grupo tan molesto estaba allí afuera espiándoles, no le quitarían a su Allen

Siguió con calma, actuando era frustrante no poder alejarlos usando algún akuma, debía que actuar, en poco rato el conde y Tikki habían llegado ambos al tanto de la situación

 **-¡Mana!-** fue hasta el siendo rodeado por los brazos del mayor

- **siempre tan lindo~ Len-Pon tan lindo, lindo, lindo** -restregando su mejilla contra la de Allen aunque esta vez abrazándole un poco más fuerte, no le quitarían al chico

- **mana ¡basta! ¡Es vergonzoso!**

 **-no hay quien te entienda chico, llegas a buscar abrazados pero te quejas solo eres tímido** -se burlo

 **-¡cállate Tikki!**

 **-bueno, bueno vamos a comer desde afuera huele delicioso**

* * *

 **-todo es muy normal desde aquí**

 **-también se escucha normal**

 **-tal vez…solo…es una coincidencia o casualidad…deberíamos irnos ya**

Solo un poco de aquella esperanza acababa de morir, no era Allen, era solo un chico con la misma voz

- **bien, vámonos**

* * *

- **por poco nos descubren** -suspiro road ya sin sentir la presencia de los exorcistas

- **esos exorcistas… no me quitaran a decimo** cuarto-murmuraba el conde serio

* * *

 **-¿y tim?**

 **-¿no estaba contigo Lena?**

 **-si pero… ahora ya no ¿se abra ido?**

 **-quizás solo se adelanto**

 **-si puede que si**

* * *

Estaba ya en su habitación, abriendo la ventana, tarareando viendo la nieve caer

- _ **por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor**_ _ **,**_ _ **sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso…**_

El golem de color dorado no tardo en aparecer por su ventana, revoloteando a su alrededor para posarse en sus manos

- **tiempo sin verte Tim**

* * *

chan~ ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Allen recuerda? ¿Decimo cuarto? ¿que pasara? que misterio habra~

nos vemos el proximo jueves de revelaciones (ya hasta nombre le puse)

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4 Resonancia

¡Holi gente! Gapriel-chan apareciendo~

Me encanta como al principio pasaron dos horas en las que apenas llene una hoja y luego de repente ya tenia como 10 y dije woo si sigo así lo tendría que dividir para que no sea eterno

Aclaración: esta cosa no sera yaoi, NO SERA YAOI (la fujoshi dentro de mi se sorprende de esto) Pero tampoco habrá Romance (solo yo jugando con vuestros Ships y kokoros)

Advertencias: Posibles spoilers si no has leído el manga, muy posibles ahora que lo pienso y es un capitulo largo, LARGO, fuera de eso disfruten la muy eterna lectura~

* * *

 **Resonancia**

* * *

Camino por la casa sin hacer ningún ruido, como si flotara incluso sabiendo que los demás no estaban en ese lugar no había prisa pero las ansias seguirían siendo las mismas que en esos dos años.

Abrió la puerta encontrando a aquel hombre dormido, con su apariencia humana en vez de ese disfraz ridículo que usaba siempre, el cabello un tanto despeinado, la barba que empezaba a salir otra vez, la piel de color durazno, todo como siempre durante esos dos años

Desde ese enfoque el tenia ventaja, mana no recordaba nada, sus recuerdos estaban dañados no recordaba la razón del porque le quería cerca, simplemente cuidaba de Allen pensando que solo era por él, era algo que le daba ventaja. Incluso si llegara a recordar entonces seria más fácil todo, si tan solo mana recordara con claridad todo podría destruir a los demás Noé y a la inocencia.

Un mundo donde no existe la inocencia ni los Noé, ese es el mundo que Nea D Campbell deseaba crear y que estaba en proceso

 **-mana-** susurro sonriente jugando con un pequeño mechón de cabello- **solo un poco mas…sueña un poco mas…**

Tarareando mas de aquella vieja canción que escucho en algún lugar, susurrando palabras entre la melodía viendo como las expresiones aun en sueño cambiaban

 _No son necesarios_

Ahora que estaba así, donde los otros eran demasiado ingenuos, el fue libre desde el momento en que le arrancaron el brazo izquierdo, la inocencia, molesta inocencia, capricho de dios, sin ella podía tomar el cuerpo de su amigo con más calma y sin llamar tanto la atención.

 _Maitora no es necesario_

¿Por qué razón tenían que ser tantos? Es más fácil desaparecer a 5 que a 13 sabia que, en algún punto los demás se darían cuenta, como en el pasado se darían cuenta y en la próxima vez le tendrían un gran rencor más grande del que le tenían a la inocencia

 _Se está convirtiendo en una marioneta loca y sin control_

Quizás debió usar ese método antes aunque pensándolo bien no hubiera funcionado, "el conde" no le dejaría ir tan fácil pero no perdería, no otra vez. Sentándose con cuidado simplemente tarareando, cantando en voz baja, murmurando palabras que se quedarían grabadas en la mente de su hermano menor incluso del mismo conde, como semillas que cuidaría para que más tarde recogiera los frutos de su esfuerzo...Un mundo sin inocencia y sin Noé

 _Nos quiere separar_

 _Esta familia nos va a separar otra vez_

El Golem de color dorado apareció por la puerta entre abierta, revoloteando alrededor de ellos dos "grabando" a petición de su dueño. Se levanto con cuidado yéndose con la misma calma con la que vino, cerrando la puerta asegurándose de que nadie más interfiera, esta vez no se equivocaría…esta vez el ganaría.

* * *

El prado de color dorado le hacía sentir nostalgia, el árbol que había seguramente en primavera y verano serviría de una buena sombra, el frio viento del invierno y la sensación de que allí se ocultaba la respuesta

Allen camino entre los campos de oro con calma, como hacia siempre, la casona que estaba un poco lejos siempre lucia sola, como si no hubiera nada allí lo que él buscaba no estaba allí, sea lo que sea que estaba buscando.

 **-***** -** Giro ante la voz de su amigo, que le sonrió entregándole un libro

 **-Ah, Nea**

 **-¿Cómo vas con tu investigación?-** pregunto cómo hacia todos los días

 **-igual, siento que algo se me escapa**

 **-te traje otro libro quizás este te ayude**

 **-espero que lo haga** –suspiro mirando al otro que sonreía de una forma extraña **-¿paso algo? Estas muy sonriente**

 **-¿uh? Soy muy evidente ¿no?-** rio

 **-a veces**

 **-solo estoy teniendo buena suerte**

 **-¿con mana?-** pregunto entusiasmado

 **-¡si! A este paso crear nuestro mundo dejara de ser un sueño y se hará realidad** -le tomo de los hombros agitándole un poco pero fuera de molestarle se rio **-¡dejara de ser un sueño!**

 **-me alegra**

 **-pronto mi buen amigo, pronto** -paso su brazo por los hombros del castaño señalando hacia el atardecer **-pronto podremos volver a ver con calma el atardecer todos, otra vez**

 **-así que debo seguir con mis investigaciones** -se quito los lentes, pensando en ellos ya no los necesitaba, sujetando el libro con el brazo izquierdo pasándolo también por los hombros del de ojos dorados- **solo seremos Nea, Marián, Mana y**

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose confundido pero nostálgico…si… tenía que seguir investigando, tenía que seguir trabajando en eso. Se levanto estirándose un poco, a veces, casi siempre después de esa clase de sueños sentía que aun tenía su brazo, pero era solo el síndrome del miembro fantasma, solo eso.

Increíblemente para muchos en el hospital no se tardo tanto en adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, como si supiera que hacer, como si no fuera nuevo el no tener brazo, quizás lo problemático fue su memoria. No volvió del todo, no estaba completa le faltaban muchos años de su vida, no reconocía a sus hermanos, ni el lugar donde estaban ni a nadie del pueblo eso era lo preocupante.

- **Road más vale que ya estés lista** -aviso pasando por la habitación de la menor que no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta

 **-buenos días Allen-** saludo ya con su uniforme para la escuela

 **-Tikki mas te vale estar sobrio cuando salgas de esa habitación** -dio unos golpes más fuertes a esa puerta con la intención de hacer que la cabeza le taladrase al mayor

 **-Tikki-pon ya se fue** -anuncio wis con el piyama aun puesto- **dijo algo sobre escapar de un demonio**

 **-¡wisely!** -grito Allen - **¡ya deberías estar vestido! ¡Se te ara tarde!... ¡de nuevo!**

 **-len-po siempre tan energético-** murmuro volviendo a su habitación para cambiarse

 **-joder, de verdad que si no es por mi nadie en esta casa se levanta**

 **-jejeje eres todo una ama de casa**

 **-¡que no me digas así Ro!-** se crispo

Sus mañanas como siempre son energéticas, el que le faltara un brazo no le impedía nada, sorprendentemente era bueno cocinando, se había fabricado ciertas cosas para poder por completo no depender de nadie, lo cual no le era difícil, el crear cosas a partir de destruir otras, el ahorro es bueno, las deudas son malas por eso prefería reciclar las cosas o comprar cosas más baratas que pudiera destruir para crear otras

Mientras terminaba el desayuno, quito el plato de Tikki, ya se había ido el muy maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a irse sin nada en el estomago y con una resaca? Coloco tres tazas de café y un vaso de jugo, acomodo todo y los demás no tardaron en llegar

 **-Road nada de dulces tan temprano** -pidió y la chica solo resoplo entregando la paleta que él en seguida tiro a la basura

 **-que Tikki se vaya antes hace que Allen sea mas gruñón-** se quejo ella

 **-buenos días familia** -el hombre les regalo su primera sonrisa de la mañana, haciendo que el castaño se tranquilizara, olvidando que iba a replicar- **hay que comer para llegar a tiempo ¿ok?**

 **-¡si!**

Road y Wisely solo podían ver como Allen era débil ante el conde, dejando los gritos mañaneros, relajándose casi al instante, era como si el chico estuviera drogado o algo era de las cosas que más curiosidad les causaba ¿Cuánto impacto tenia "Mana Walker" en Allen?

Era casi como jugar a la casita, era tonto pero era el teatro que ellos seguirían para mantener al conde feliz; El conde hacia de padre, Allen como una clase de madre, Tikki un hijo descarrilado que hacia lo que quería, Wisely el hijo tranquilo pero no por eso menos enérgico y Road la menor.

Era solo un juego de la casita que sabían debía terminar tarde o temprano, era solo un juego que esperaban no se saliera de sus manos.

 **-nos vemos después Allen** -la chica le abrazo como siempre lo hacía tan cariñosa con el

 **-se menos gruñona mama** -se les fue encima aplastándolos un poco en su asfixiante abrazo

 **-que no soy tu madre** -logro darle un cabezazo antes de que huyera

 **-¡cabeza dura!-** grito saliendo por la puerta

 **-¡Vuelve maldito hermano de mierda!**

 **-Allen cuando tengamos hijos nunca debes gritarles eso ¿ok?**

 **-si, si se te hace tarde, alcanza a ese idiota** -estaba por demás acostumbrado a que ella le soltara cosas así, Road reafirmando su autoridad como futura esposa le beso muy cerca de los labios, haciéndole sonrojar gruñendo un poco

La risa de su padre adoptivo le hizo volver del bochorno, mas aun al sentir como le acomodaba el cabello, era de las pocas cosas que no podía hacer, no, más bien de las únicas cosas en las que el dejaba que alguien lo hiciera por él, el lazo color rojo sujeto su cabello de manera firme, este día era una coleta completa, acomodando unos mechones y quitando lo mas que se podía del flequillo rebelde para que no estorbara su vista. Se vio en el espejo que había cerca, con mana a un lado sonriente

 **-regreso más tarde Allen**

 **-si-** embobado era la palabra correcta para describirle, nervios es algo que sentía cada que lo miraba irse por la puerta, temiendo que no fuera a volver, temiendo que muriera y no estuviera allí como en sus sueños **-mana** –le detuvo como todos los días de la manga del saco

 **-¿si?**

 **-… ¿Qué…?... ¿que quieres para la cena de hoy?**

 **-mmm** -hizo la imitación de "el pensador" sentado en el aire sacándole una pequeña risa al castaño **\- no se ¡sorpréndeme**! –animado como siempre desapareciendo tras el humo

 **-¡maldita sea mana! ¡Las bombas esas de humo no!** -grito tosiendo un poco dispersando en vano el humo **-esas jodidas cosas no son fáciles de limpiar…-** murmuro **-aunque… ahora por irse así será Tikki quien lo limpiara** -riendo para sus adentros con unos imaginarios cuernos de demonio sonrió

Las mañanas de la familia Walker siempre eran muy energéticas haciendo que Allen Walker el tercer hijo se sintiera vivo. Limpiando la cocina, preparando sus cosas, salió el para su propio trabajo. No le gustaba depender de nadie, ni quedarse quieto tanto tiempo, ni ser un estorbo, si de por sí ya se sentía de alguna forma en deuda con mana por adoptarlo, el hecho de las deudas del hospital le hacía sentir más responsable.

Mana pudo haberle dejado morir allí, como sus padres le abandonaron, como la gente lo hacía por la malformación de su brazo, podría solo tirarle como todos mas sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedo allí con él, busco un empleo formal por él, estuvo todo el tiempo con él, no sería más una carga. Llegando a la biblioteca de Londres dejando sus cosas en un compartimiento del mostrador, todo en calma como siempre a esas horas

La paga no era la gran cosa pero dinero era dinero, además no sabía hacer algo mas sinceramente, no recuerda haber ido a la escuela no le agradaba la idea de ir a una para empezar, seria más gastos, mas deudas el sabía leer así que podía leer cualquier libro, aprender por sí solo y técnicamente gratis, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Aunque ya casi terminaban de pagar el hospital, eso no cambiaría su modo tacaño de ser

* * *

 **-las deudas son malas-** les dijo a todos en la sala- **repitan conmigo, las deudas son malas**

 **-las deudas son malas**

 **-Tikki no te escuche**

 **-chico exageras un poco**

 **-¡¿crees que exagero?!-** le grito casi amenazando con tirarle la botella a la cabeza

 **-n-no**

 **-esta cosa cuesta más de 100 libras-** gruño- **ne Tikki para empezar ¡¿De donde sacaste el dinero?!**

 **-emm bueno, no solo la pague yo…** -contesto nervioso sudando a prisas

 **-sí, claro y yo soy un estúpido** -estaba a nada por lanzarle la botella- **has vuelto a apostar ¡¿cierto?!**

 **-¡no!**

 **-estas mintiendo** -acuso – **te tiembla la mirada cuando mientes Tikki, vas a limpiar la casa tu solo durante dos meses**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-apostar es malo, las deudas son malas**

 **-pe-pero**

 **-tienes suerte de que me falte un brazo** –amenazo – **si no te dejaría en calzoncillos**

 **-¡¿Allen?!-** Se crispo pensando que el castaño se refería a otra cosa mas...indecorosa

 **-te aria quedar en la ruina si no me faltara el otro brazo** -gruño lanzándole otra cosa, dejando la botella en la mesa del centro, golpeándolo con un adorno

 **-A-Allen calma** -mana intento calmar al castaño pero esta vez su encanto no hizo efecto

 **-las deudas son malas repítanlo**

 **-las deudas son malas**

 **-no hay que pedir dinero prestado**

 **-no pedir dinero prestado**

 **-y si llegan a hacerlo lo tienen que pagar en menos de una semana**

 **-hay que pagar en menos de una semana**

 **-las deudas son malas**

 **-las deudas son malas**

* * *

A veces parecía poseído cuando se trataban de los vicios de Tikki, alcohol, mujeres y apuestas ¡como odia todo eso! Lo detesta con su alma, le hace sentir una rabia increíble una de la que mana no podía librarle

Mas sin embargo volviendo al punto principal, estando en la biblioteca era un sitio tranquilo, casi parecía su entorno, su hogar, estar entre ellos le dan calma, diarios, novelas, ciencia, geografía, biología, matemáticas, cualquier tipo de libro estaba disponible para él, además siendo la biblioteca británica admitía a mucha gente.

La oportunidad de trabajar allí fue casi un milagro ni siquiera espero a que le dijeran que si, sin estudios y sin un brazo le molestaba que fuera tan difícil que alguien le diera trabajo, le daba rabia que le miraran como riéndose "claro, como si pudieras" le daban ganas de golpear a la gente, mas sin embargo allí no le miraron así, le contrataron con una sonrisa, eran amables sin llegar a tratarlo como un inútil eso es lo que el necesitaba, el no era un inútil

Mientras avanza el medio día llega más gente, debe poner más orden y ayudar a quien lo necesite aunque sean unos cabezas huecas, debe hacerlo. Para las 5 de la tarde su turno termina vuelve a casa, busca la cena, para ese momento wisely y Road ya están en casa, arregla como puede la casa, empieza a cocinar, pone a sus dos hermanos a terminar los deberes si no los han terminado ya y finalmente después de cenar se preparan para dormir

Se despide del mercader chino que le desea una buena tarde, el señor lee bueno señor no completamente pero los hermanos lee le alegran el momento, Kamui y Rina Lee. Sigue avanzando y ve a un peli naranja guiñándole el ojo a una chica que paso, junto con el chico gruñon de largos cabellos rubios.

 **-¡adiós Allen!**

Su vida no es tan mala de eso está seguro

 **-siento…que olvido algo importante-** susurra para sí cuando se ve reflejado en algún cristal, a veces ve a alguien más en su reflejo, cabello blanco algo corto, una extraña marca sobre su mejilla, no tiene su brazo pero en cambio sostiene una gran espada en la mano derecha, un manto blanco y una mascara

Esa mascara le tortura en su reflejo, como si esta le mirara, como si estuviera enojada, ofendida por algo que el olvido, el olvida algo importante pero… ¿Qué es?

 _Luzco…como…un payaso…_

Regresa al mundo siguiendo su camino, su relejo le tortura, ese "Allen" le mira con cierto enojo, ese sueño le mira así, es parte de su sueño, de demonios [Akumas] y una congregación oscura, uniformes negros…el odia los uniformes negros es lo poco que recuerda de cuando le atacaron

Gente con un extraño uniforme negro…

 **-¡los de ayer!-** deja caer los libros, ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar? – **eran los mismos uniformes, los mismos… ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?**

Recoge los libros, corre hacia casa, si, si eran las mismas personas, eran esos uniformes, los que le atacaron ¡Los que le quitaron el brazo! ¡Los que casi….! ¿Lo matan?...lo estaban buscando, ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando? Se detuvo

 _Van a alejarme de mana_

Eso dijo su consciencia una pequeña voz en su cabeza, algo diferente a la suya pero era lo que su mente decía, esa gente…con esos uniformes negros…van a separarlo de Mana y su familia seguramente van a matarlo

 _La orden oscura_

- **la orden…-** desorientado un poco tenía que llegar a casa, volteo hacia atrás no había nadie pero se sentía vigilado ¿lo estarían vigilando?... los de ayer… ¿serán novatos? Quizás si hubiera preguntado porque dijeron su nombre se abrían dado cuenta que era el… NO… NO…tiene que alejarse, correr a casa…

 _Mana_

 _Mana_

 _Mana_

Se sintió como un mocoso de nuevo, corriendo tras mana, corriendo para no alejarse de él, como si sintiera los ojos de alguien en su espalda, ¿estarían detrás de él? ¿Estarían queriendo matarlo? Corrió mas, mas, no quiso voltear pero se sentía vigilado, alguien… alguien estaba siguiéndolo, no le alejarían de mana, ni de Road, Tikki y Wisely. Sintió un dolor extraño, donde su hombro, su brazo… ¿le estaba doliendo? Era imposible que pasara porque habían pasado dos años y solo apenas dolía…

Su brazo izquierdo dolía como si le advirtiera algo

 _Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana,_ _Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana, Mana._

Paso de su casa, tenía que encontrar a mana, tenía que hacerlo, era su prioridad, no lo perdería, no de nuevo

 _No de nuevo_

Siguió más lejos, hasta el trabajo de su padre, choco con alguien, alzando la mirada encontrándolo, un alivio para su corazón ¿eran tan tarde? ¿Ya había anochecido? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

 **-¿Allen?**

 **-Ma…na…**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido corriendo hacia aquí?-** le pregunto serio abrazándole tratando de calmarlo

 **-yo…alguien…siguiéndome…los uniformes negros…**

El pelinegro no dijo nada mas, tomando las cosas del menor metiéndolas en la mochila que este llevaba, jalándolo en dirección contraria

 **-¡Allen!-** la voz de Road le hizo sentirse más despierto, la vio con su maleta, soltándola y lanzándose hacia el

 _¡Allen-kun!_

Estaba como ido, no se dio cuenta de cómo llego a estar en medio de la nada con su familia por delante

 _No te detengas…_

¿Estaban huyendo? Pero al menos la sensación en su brazo paro, no dolía… aunque sentía su ojo extraño…pero… era su culpa…estaban huyendo por su culpa, estaban dejando la vida que tenían porque esas personas lo estaban persiguiendo ¿Por qué lo estaban persiguiendo? ¿Por qué querían su brazo? ¿Por qué él?

 _Traidor_

 _Allen Walker_

 _Allen_

 _Allen_

 _Allen-kun_

 _La orden negra_

Que dolor de cabeza

- **lo siento** …-dijo por fin llamando la atención de los demás- **yo… lo siento**

 **-no es tu culpa len** -le animo wisely sonriéndole

 **-¡no te dejaremos solo en esto Allen!** -secundo Road

 **-chicos…**

 **-podrá ser masoquista pero extrañaría tu forma gruñona de despertarme-** soltó el humo del cigarrón sonriéndole

- **Tikki…-** susurro sintiéndose un poco mejor

- **Allen** \- Mana se puso justo frente a él, acariciando su rostro, sonriéndole – **vamos**

 _No te detengas, sigue caminando Allen_

Suspiro con cierto alivio dejándose abrazar

* * *

La gente paso extrañada de ver a un cardenal entrar con calma en esa casa que llevaba años abandonada

 **-parece ser que no podre acercarme tan fácil** -dijo viendo como aquella casa lucia ya vieja- **estando tan cerca del conde…**

* * *

Como ven Allen si recuerda ciertas cosas, como las deudas de cross, que sabia jugar poker, mas en concreto que dejo a tikki en ropa interior por perder apuestas. También hay ciertas personas que siente que conoce, como el mercader y su hermana Kamui Lee - Komui Lee Rina Lee- Lenalee y los dos chicos universitarios siendo Lavi el peli-Naranja y el rubio gruñon de cabellos largos Kanda.

En celebración de que el martes me volveré mas vieja, subiré capitulo ese día (quizás hasta mas cosas estoy viendo)

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5 Diario

¡Holi gente! yo haciendome presente, casi subo esto sin la mini introduccion, ya saben las pocas palabras que digo

un poquito casi nada de posible Spoiler, casi nada realmente...

Un poco largo tambien, nos acercamos a cosas mas movidas~

Sin nada mas que decirles, lo normal los personajes no me pertenecen ustedes conocen el resto, les distraere de lo que sea que esten haciendo un ratito

* * *

Diario

* * *

Llegaron de nueva cuenta al pueblo donde habían visto a ese chico, no había nada raro hasta que llegaron a la casa

 **-¡de verdad era allen-kun!-** exclamo Lenalee

La casa que habían visto hace dos días tan normal ahora lucia como una ruina, ventanas rotas, pintura desgastada, agujeros en el techo y las puertas muy apenas resistiendo. Entraron en ella viendo que había algunos muebles igual de viejos, desgastados, un olor a humedad y pestilencia.

- **realmente ¿Cómo es que luce así ahora o solo era un truco?-** pregunto Lena

Lavi junto con kanda estaban pensando mas haya, sabían que fue un truco, tenia que serlo después de todo, su amigo debía estar hechizado o algo para ir detrás del conde como corderito; pero al menos ahora sabían que estaban cerca.

El ruido de algo moviéndose en alguna parte de la casa les hizo poner alerta solo para ver una bola amarilla que reconocieron

 **-es tim**

 **-¿hey que traes en la boca?-** Lavi estiro aquello que el golem traía mordiendo **\- ¿Un listón rojo?**

 **-Hey tim ¿Lograste ver a Allen-kun?-** pregunto Lenalee

El golem abrió su boca para así mostrarles lo que había grabado

* * *

La figura regordeta de piel color gris, con ese abrigo la inconfundible figura del conde del milenio, estaba en esa sala en ese gran sofá (donde sorprendentemente cabía) tarareando alegremente

 _ **-no es necesario**_ _-la voz del chico sonaba apenas_

El conde no respondió nada mas, simplemente seguía con lo suyo, ignorando todo a su alrededor

 _ **-lo haces apropósito**_ _-acuso con su tono cantarín-_ _ **siempre lo haces, siempre tan tímido y penoso len-pon**_

 _ **-payaso de mierda-**_ _gruño_

 _Estirando el cabello castaño del chico con mucha fuerza, haciendo que se quejara y pataleara un poco_

 _ **-¡joder! ¡Eso duele mana!-**_ _levantándose acomodando su cabello con su mano estando frente al conde_

 _ **-mi muchacho siempre tan gruñón**_ _–le estiro las mejillas de forma dolorosa riendo, el menor solo intento zafarse sin éxito alguno_

 _-_ _ **vas a arrancarme la cara**_ _-se quejo una vez libre sobándose su enrojecida mejilla con su única mano sin embargo no lucia molesto de verdad_

 _La mano que hasta hace unos minutos le hacia daño estaba ahora acariciando su otra mejilla, con delicadeza_

 _-_ _ **no soy un perro**_ _-se quejo mas calmado-_ _ **no soy Allen, mana**_

 _ **-cierto, Allen era mas achuchable y esponjoso~-**_ _rio_

 _ **-¡¿ah?! ¡Eso no es cierto, Allen no era esponjoso!-**_ _bramo aunque el otro rio contagiándole la risa_

 _Minutos después la caricia aun continuaba, cerrando los ojos estando tranquilo, el silencio era agradable roto por el suspiro del castaño_

 _ **-Mana**_ _-llamo yéndosele encima para abrazarle quedando mal acomodados en el sillón pero nadie dijo nada-_ _ **Mana no mueras**_

 _ **-hoho ¿teniendo esa pesadilla otra vez? ¡Tan cruel! ¡Siempre sueñas que muero!**_

 _ **-no quiero perderte**_ _-soltó –_ _ **mas te vale no morir… no mueras**_

 _ **-duerme tranquilo Allen**_

 _Empezando de nuevo a tararear un rato mas, levantándose con el chico en brazos, durmiendo tan tranquilo sin ver la inquietante sonrisa que ese ser tenía en su rostro gris, yéndose hacia las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista_

* * *

Tim cerro su boca, dando por terminara la grabación, los tres exorcistas quedaron mudos del asombro, en definitiva tenían que rescatar a su amigo.

 **-estúpido moyashi**

 **-le han lavado el cerebro** –comento Lavi

Ambos hombres iban a seguir si no fuera por unos sozollos que llamaron su atención volteando a ver a la chica

 **-tan desagradable… están usando el recuerdo del padre de Allen para controlarlo ¡es Horrible!**

Para nadie en la orden (ni para Kanda) era un secreto que Allen Walker existía gracias a la promesa que alguna vez hizo con su padre adoptivo, no detenerse y seguir caminando

Revisaron mas entrando a las habitaciones, todas igual de acabadas hasta que llegaron a una, esa realmente lucia fuera de lugar, ordenada completamente, limpia sin esos extraños olores, una cama decente, un ropero y un escritorio aun lleno de cosas

 **-tim ¿Dónde encontraste el listón?-** pregunto Lavi, el golem voló hacia la cama dando pequeños saltitos- **este es sin duda el cuarto de Allen**

 **-no recuerdo que Allen sea fanático de la lectura** -comento la chica, había más libros de los que alguna vez vio en la habitación que Allen tenia en la orden y los que tenia eran novelas

 **-¡¿Qué mierda?!-** los libros cayeron cuando abrió el ropero, muchos más libros algunos se veían mas viejos

 **-¿mas libros?**

 **-de alguna parte debió de sacarlos** -opino el pelirojo

 **-tienen el sello de la biblioteca británica** –informo ella – **si saco todos estos libros tal vez podremos averiguar algo allí**

 **-oe-** kanda tomo uno de los libros que habían caído, lucia extraño, diferente al que se encontraría en una biblioteca normal **-baka usagi**

 **-¿Qué, yu?-** atrapo el libro en el aire, ¡kanda siempre tan brusco! ¡Lanzando libros viejos como si nada! **-¡yuu!**

 **-mira el libro** –ordeno serio

 **-es solo un…-** abrió su ojo sorprendido, el libro que él estaba buscando uno de los que estaban perdidos **-¿Cómo?**

 **-¿Qué pasa chicos?**

 **-Lena recuerdas que el viejo ha estado enojado porque según el perdí varios libros-** se acerco al ropero, donde estaban los demás libros, reconociéndolos

 **-si lo recuerdo porque siempre te escondes en el** **mismo** **lugar** -contesto ella

 **-¿Cómo es que Allen tiene los libros que estaban perdidos?**

 **-¿uh? ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Lenalee todos estos libros son de la biblioteca de la orden, para que Allen los tuviera tendría que IR a la orden, a la biblioteca además hay libros como este-** mostro uno de tapa verdosa- **que están en una sección diferente ocupas que komui te firme un permiso y te de la llave para sacar este libro de la vitrina**

 **-eso es imposible**

 **-¿Quién le dio estos libros a Allen? ¿Con que propósito? Y ¿Cuál es el interés de Allen al leerlos? ¿Si quiera los leería?**

 **-oye cosa estúpida-** kanda grito habían dejado de mirar al Golem un momento y cuando volteo de nuevo al escritorio estaba allí comiéndose un par de libros, evitando ser golpeada con la espada, se elevo hasta el techo

-¡¿ **se los comió?!-** grito Lavi infartado, el viejo iba a matarlo

 **-¿y si es esa cosa la que le trae los libros al moyashi?-** planteo kanda, había visto antes como la bola dorada comía cosas para molestar a su dueño, ruñendo las hojas de los informes, también sabía que tendía a "comer" cosas para guardarlas

 **-¿Timcamy? Pero ¿Cómo?**

 **-de igual forma yuu alguien tendría que abrirle la vitrina, si la hubieran roto lo hubiéramos notado, una persona tiene que ser quien le entregue los libros más aun saber cual están puestos en desorden, no está en secciones esa vitrina**

 **-entonces…alguien debe estar abriendo la vitrina y darle los libros a Tim**

 **-la pregunta sigue siendo ¿para qué?**

 **-esta anocheciendo chicos, mañana seguiremos**

 **-me los llevare para que estén en su lugar, incluso los de la biblioteca**

Cargados de libros, salieron de la casa con tim detrás aun en el techo a esa altura segura

- **espero que no piensen que estamos robando**

 **-la casa luce abandonada por años además son libros** -le resto importancia el pelirrojo

Llegando a la posada donde se quedarían, subiendo a la habitación

- **bueno** **ordenare estos libros y veré si hay algo que nos dé una pista** -informo Lavi

 **-yo me daré un baño y supongo que kanda ya se durmió**

Libros, ¿Cuál es la finalidad de todos ellos? ¿Allen los leería? ¿Para qué? Los misterios iban en aumento.

Primero había cierta razón para que de verdad Allen no tuviera brazo, después de todo las demás inocencias habían "respondido" a Allen

Unas horas después del secuestro ya a media mañana todas las inocencias se habían descontrolado descontrolándose un momento, quedando todos en un angustiante momento

Eso comprobaba que Allen Walker era el corazón, las demás inocencias respondieron seguramente a lo que los Noé le estuvieran haciendo. Aunque tampoco podrían decir que de verdad el chico estaba muerto, de ser así todas sus armas se abrían destruido o algo, Allen seguía vivo pues las inocencias seguían viviendo

 **-Hevlaska ¡¿Qué pasa?!-** grito preocupado komui, ella estaba retorciéndose gritando

 **-Allen Walker, El corazón, el corazón las inocencias están llorando, están gritando algo, algo le ha ocurrido a Allen Walker**

Tan tortuoso como empezó de la nada termino, fueron los 40 minutos más largos para ellos, los exorcistas de tipo equipamiento tuvieron que intentar armar sus inocencias, algunas se habían resquebrajados cayéndose algunos pedazos en cambio a quienes peor les fue eran a los de tipo parasito

- **duele, duele, duele** –retorciéndose en la camilla Timothy no se estaba tranquilo sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle

 **-¡Resiste Timothy!-** Emilia le tomaba la mano

 **-Eliade…** -también agónico a unas dos camillas mas, Krory sentía su pecho doler todo su ser arder

Era como si quemara habían dicho todos, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran en llamas así de la nada como empezó 40 minutos después había terminado

Solo podían estar seguros que Allen seguía vivo y que las Inocencias respondían a él.

Lo siguiente eran esos libros, todos ellos de ciencias, biología ¿Qué buscaría Allen en ellos?

El siguiente libro que encontró era de tapa negra sin nada en el, abriéndolo allí estaba una perfecta respuesta, un diario. Pensó en decirlo pero por el momento solo lo leería algunas páginas, quizás encontrar una pista; rato después Lenalee se metió a su cama deseándole que no se desvelara tanto como si realmente fuera a hacerle caso

- **dime tus secretos Allen**

* * *

 _26 de Octubre_

 _Hoy la enfermera me ha regalado este diario, para que pueda poner mis memorias en el, es buena idea aunque mi mano aun se siente extraña_

 _Mana… tuve un extraño sueño, sobre una guerra, mi brazo izquierdo era un arma, de verdad que tan acomplejado he estado sobre ese molesto brazo como para soñar que era útil es…patético. No lo extraño, es como si supiera vivir sin él._

 _Las enfermeras dicen que era hábil jugando póker, que era lo que hacía una vez que llegue aquí con una pierna rota_

 _No puedo recordarlo, mentí cuando dije que sabia quien era, no quería preocupar a nadie más_

 _¿Allen Walker? ¿Mana Walker?_

 _Yo no soy Allen, ese no es mi nombre, Allen esta muerto eso puedo recordarlo, cosmo lo mato…mana no era capaz de llorar pero yo ¿Por qué estaba llorando por él?_

 _Cierto, mana insistía siempre en llamarme así, Allen, Allen Campbell_

 _¿Campbell?_

 _Por hoy es suficiente_

* * *

 **-entonces su nombre no Allen** -murmuro, otro misterio mas

Por lo que entendía mana Walker hermano de decimo cuarto adopto a Allen, pasaron juntos dos años aproximadamente para que después mana muriera, el conde del milenio apareció convenciendo al niño de que podría traer a su padre de vuelta, Allen convirtió en akuma a mana Walker, su inocencia de tipo parasito se activo yendo tras su padre que lo maldijo para entonces destruirlo. Tomado como aprendiz por parte del general Cross Marian

¿Quién era el "Allen" que murió? ¿Campbell? Ese sería el verdadero apellido entonces ¿Campbell?

* * *

 _11 De Noviembre_

 _Tengo hermanos, Tikki, wisely y Road, ella se puso triste cuando supo que no los recordaba, no soporte verla triste así que intente abrazarla, se puso más alegre_

 _Tikki dijo que somos familia desde hace unos años cuando lo encontramos cerca de las vías del tren, lo ayudamos, el me enseño a jugar póker, apostábamos cuando mana no miraba, siempre ganaba y termino uniéndose a nosotros_

 _Wisely era un vagabundo nos hicimos amigos, nos gusta molestar a Tikki, el maldito siempre me dice que algún día tenía que pasar que mi capacidad cerebral es nula ¡ese cretino! Termino siguiéndonos como un perro_

 _Road es pariente de mana, fuimos a su casa una vez, sherly me odia, no le agrado y el no me agrada. Ella de repente estaba oculta en una de las maletas, ella termino convenciendo a su papa de que quería pasar un tiempo con "el tío" mana. Ella siempre dice que será mi esposa eso es…bochornoso._

 _Nosotros empezamos a vivir en esa casa hace solo 2 años, road junto con Wisely van a la escuela, Tikki trabaja en una tienda, mana trabaja en un banco, no hay nada más gracioso que eso un payaso en un banco._

 _Yo no soy un inútil, no sé que es mas fastidioso si cuando la gente me despreciaba por mi brazo o que me mira como si fuera un inútil de mierda sin él._

 _No soy un inútil_

* * *

Mentiras solamente combinadas con algo de verdad, Wisely el nombre de otro Noé ¿será el de aquella vez?

* * *

 _24 de Noviembre_

 _A veces tengo pesadillas, mana muere, siempre muere, es angustioso tan doloroso, no puedo estar tranquilo una vez que me despierto, siempre termino yendo a su habitación para asegurarme de que de verdad está allí, que fue solo una pesadilla que está vivo_

 _El dijo que era capaz de tocar el piano, como su hermano, no sabía que mana tenía un hermano, Nea_

 _Realmente no me los puedo imaginar, me pregunto cómo será, Mana dice que yo me le parezco, en ese entonces mana no estaba muy bien de la cabeza que digamos pero yo se que mana me quiere a mi por quien soy no por parecerme a su hermano_

* * *

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, era como Lenalee había dicho, horrible, en alguna parte su querido amigo estaba pensando que tenía una vida normal, con el hombre que fue como un padre para él, con esa falsa familia, siguiendo adelante sin detenerse, teniendo aquello que se le fue arrebatado por la vida como a los demás exorcistas incluso el mismo, Normalidad.

Siguió páginas más adelante, leyendo sobre ocurrencias del chico, de su mala suerte de cómo se perdía de repente, de verdad esa era la historia de un chico feliz, pensar que tienen que salvarlo de esa vida falsa, de su adorado padre "mana" que no era otro que el conde del milenio

¿Qué ganaba el conde con todo esto? ¿Que tan enfermo puede estar para jugar así con la mente de alguien? ¿Lo aria apropósito? Sabiendo que la orden quizás los encontrara que la verdad le destrozaría si eso es lo que el conde debía estar buscando

Hacer que Allen cayera en desesperación

* * *

 _3 de Diciembre_

 _Hoy de nuevo he tenido ese sueño, esa casa ¿estuve allí alguna vez? El prado dorado, el árbol y mis amigos…_

 _Casi siempre sueño con esa casa, siempre luce sola pero es como si yo hubiera pasado mucho tiempo allí se que hay detrás de cada puerta, el cuarto de mana, el cuarto de Nea, mi propio cuarto, el cuarto de mama…_

 _Mama, yo nunca tuve una sé que me dejaron en la calle apenas pude caminar me tiraron como si fuera basura termine en ese circo, ese molesto circo ese molesto brazo izquierdo. Tratado como un fenómeno, la gente con sus insultos sus risas odio a los adultos yo odiaba a todos los adultos a los payasos sin embargo mana termino por adoptarme después de la muerte de Allen_

 _Después todo es algo confuso, nos fuimos del circo pero no recuerdo porque razón, caminábamos a donde sea no importaba el lugar, yo olvide mi nombre y el molesto apodo que tenía en el circo deje de relacionarlo conmigo_

 _Pero en esa casa hubo una mujer a quien yo de alguna manera considere una madre, sé que hay más gente en esa casa, vivía más gente allí, tenía un amigo pelirojo pero no puedo recordar su nombre ni su rostro_

 _Aunque sé que nada cambia en esa casa siempre la veo por completo, abro cada cuarto para después salir afuera donde mis 3 amigos me están esperando_

 _Diciendo que tarde demasiado, que soy un lento, incluso si reímos, si discuto con uno, si nos confundimos somos amigos aunque no pueda recordar sus nombres ni sus rostros_

 _A veces solo distingo partes de sus ropas o cabello_

 _Cabello rojo alborotado, una coleta de cabello negro y otro suelto hasta los hombros_

 _Dicen que tengo que recordar, pero ¿Qué cosa estoy olvidando? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está esa casa? Aunque le pregunte a Road sobre ellos no me supo decir nada ni de esa casa… estoy seguro que no es un sueño ellos no son un sueño esa casa ese lugar no es un sueño_

 _Ellos son reales aunque no entienda muy bien todo_

* * *

Se quedo serio, Allen los recordaba, cabello rojo debía ser el, una coleta de cabello negro es kanda sin dudas y cabello hasta los hombros debía ser Lenalee; estaba seguro que existían que eran reales que había algo mal en sus recuerdos, le daba un poco de más calma aun existía esperanza, siguió leyendo pasando las horas, leyendo sobre días felices, frustrantes, gente nueva y pesadillas

Estaba por pasar de la hoja donde hablaría del mismo sueño pero había una palabra que le hizo frenar

* * *

 _6 de abril_

 _Lo recuerdo_

 _Lo he recordado, lo recuerdo no tan claro pero tengo que seguir adelante, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, debo seguir investigando, tengo que encontrar la respuesta componente faltante, debo encontrar la receta, debo encontrar eso que me falta para volver a ver a mis amigos_

 _Tengo que encontrarlos, están esperando en algún lugar, tengo que encontrarlos aunque no recuerde del todo bien sus caras, voy a terminar con todo._

 _Empecé a llevarme algunos libros para encontrar la respuesta, algunos siento que ya los he leído antes, recuerdo haberlo leído así que de nuevo empecé con mis anotaciones, encontrare la manera._

 _Sin embargo aunque he recordado la razón he empezado a olvidar de nuevo, a veces me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de la calle con más cosas en mi mochila, no sé de donde las saque, no sé como obtuve estas cosas solo tengo la sensación de que tengo que seguir adelante._

 _Hay libros que no estaban en la biblioteca ¿de dónde los saque? ¿Cómo soy capaz de leerlos? Es como si en ciertos momentos del día yo olvidara lo que hago y despierto de ese trance. No quiero preocupar a nadie no les he dicho que esto me pasa porque para empezar no creen que mis amigos son reales, ellos son reales solo que no sé donde están, tengo que encontrarlos pero antes de eso de ir a buscarles tengo que encontrar la respuesta_

 _A veces cuando despierto siento que esa no es mi habitación, que falta algo o alguien allí, cuando me miro al espejo esta esa persona_

 _Soy yo, con una extraña marca en mi cara, de cabello blanco, una ropa extraña, una capa blanca y una máscara, luzco como un payaso._

 _Ese yo de mi reflejo lo veo casi todo el tiempo sea dormido o despierto, me mira como si estuviera enojado conmigo, no, es esa cosa blanca esa mascara la que me mira enojada, esa cosa no entiendo porque la odio tanto_

 _Pero yo sé su nombre, mi amigo me lo dijo cuando estábamos en esa casa_

 _Inocencia_

 _Una parte de mi siente que la necesita y otra parte de mi siente un gran odio no quiero que exista no quiero que sea real, ese sueño sobre una guerra sin sentido la inocencia no debe existir mas_

 _Si… nosotros soñamos con un mundo sin inocencia_

 _Esa es la razón lo que me impulsa, encontrar la respuesta para dejar de ver a ese yo en mi reflejo, esa mascara, esa sombra._

* * *

Se quedo helado…ese Allen, el chico con quien habían cruzado hace unos días, odiaba la inocencia, decidido a encontrar la respuesta a eliminar aquello que sabia en alguna parte de sí que era real, allí un pequeño pero inquietante pensamiento llego a su cabeza

¿Y si era decimo cuarto?

Si el Allen que ellos conocían había desaparecido aquel día después de que su inocencia fuera arrancada, si era la inocencia la que impedía que el músico tomara posesión del cuerpo, de ser así, sin crown clown debió ser más fácil tomar su cuerpo, por eso los fallos de memoria, estaban perdiendo.

Como había dicho el conde el "corazón" aun no despertaba, estaba dentro de Allen pero inactiva, quizás era como su maestro Cross Marian, poseyendo dos inocencias, una que se mantiene dormida y el brazo izquierdo. Eran suposiciones sospechas, palabras que carecen de veracidad a menos de que encuentren al "Destructor del tiempo" antes de que se convierta por completo en el decimo cuarto Noé

Las páginas siguieron entre esos repetidos eventos, días buenos días donde se enojaba, días nostálgicos, sueños y pesadillas todo se repetía como si lo único que cambiara fuera la fecha.

Aun había hojas en blanco por lo que el chico no era del todo constante en escribir cada día, reviso las demás hojas hasta la última, allí estaba su propia respuesta

Una dirección, no muy lejos de allí a unas tres ciudades de distancia, con la nota de refugio había sido una noche productiva, quizás los libros podrían esperar, los devolverían más tarde, en especial esos de la vitrina, un poco de su curiosidad como Bookman

 **-Lavi ¿estuviste despierto toda la noche leyendo?-** pregunto a medio dormir, el pelirojo estaba como lo había visto al dormir, en un rincón del cuarto donde estaba un escritorio y una lámpara, seguía igual

 **-valió la pena Lenalee** -expreso sonriente, arrancando la hoja ocultando el diario junto a los demás de la vitrina- **encontré el lugar donde puede estar Allen**

 **-¡¿de verdad?!**

 **-si, había una hoja entre los libros, con la letra de Allen dice refugio si nos vamos desde ahora llegaremos para mas tardar media tarde**

 **-¡eso es genial! ¡Kanda despierta! ¡Hay que irnos!**

 **-tan ruidosos** -murmuro

 **-yuu con su mal humor mañanero-rieron con mas alivio**

* * *

 **-Road**

 **-¿Si, Allen?**

 **-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-** le pregunto estando en la sala de estar de esa casa

 **-el como llegamos no importa** -le sonrió, se notaba que sufría por no recordar nada- **lo importante es que estemos bien**

 **-pero no sé como llegue aquí**

 **-bueno, obviamente no llegaste solo, estabas muy nervioso, tan intranquilo ¡corriste todo el camino! De verdad que estabas huyendo luego llegamos y te desplomaste cansado en el sillón**

 **-soy un cobarde**

 **-¡no! ¡Nunca has sido un cobarde!** –Le tomo del rostro para que la mirara- **eres fuerte, Allen**

 **-solo estoy huyendo de esa gente de uniforme negro, ¿he hecho algo malo para que me persigan a matar? Es molesto no recordar, si lo hiciera tal vez me sentiría más tranquilo sobre eso**

 **-tu no has hecho nada malo, antes tampoco sabias porque te seguían**

 **-espera no me habías dicho eso**

 **-eso es porque me dijiste que no lo dijera-** se hundió de hombros soltándole- **dijiste que esa gente de la nada empezó a seguirte llamándote traidor**

 **-bueno al menos no he hecho nada grave-** suspiro

- **aun es muy temprano y te quedaste dormido aquí, ¡tienes que dormir en una cama!**

 **-pero aquí no hay camas suficientes**

 **-por eso iremos a la más grande, la de mana**

 **-¡es cierto! ¡Mana!**

 **-está dormido, pero igual vamos a verlo**

Aun algo torpe fue guiado por Road hacia la habitación principal, en efecto su padre seguía dormido, lo cual le dejo más tranquilo

 **-anda duerme**

 **-pero**

 **-vamos seguramente no es la primera vez que te metes en la cama con mana**

 **-no estoy seguro creo que no**

 **-solo duérmete Allen yo iré a mi cuarto**

Termino aceptando estando aun incomodo en esa cama, pero rato después de que Road se haya ido se sintió más tranquilo era el cansancio venciéndole, era solo eso

 _Allen-kun - Moyashi - Destructor del tiempo - Estúpido aprendiz - Allen - ¡NOO! - Sí que comes mucho - Inocencia de tipo parasito - Deben estar listos para cualquier cosa - Allen Walker tiene dentro de sí a - Los Noé - Conde del milenio - El Noé de la ira - Arca - Mi Timcampy - Deseo - Dame eso - ¿Quieres morir?_

 _Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah_

 _No puedes escapar Allen Walker_

 _Nunca te detengas sigue caminando - Si encontramos aquello que hace fuerte a la- ¡Katherine!- ¡Nea ha muerto! ¡Corre! - No importa cuánto tiempo te tome regresar usa mi cuerpo para - Tienes que recordarlo_

 _Un mundo donde no existe la Inocencia ni Noé_

Despertó agitado, todas esas voces y escenas, todas tan diferentes, era como estar en medio de la nada, siendo movido a diferentes lugares, como una grabación, sus recuerdos mezclados, voces, personas, sentimientos todos ellos haciendo su cabeza doler, se movían tan rápido mientras caía al vacio.

De repente alguien le estaba abrazando, era familiar, mana…

El no era tonto para el mana no era solo su padre, es como si quisiera protegerle, como si sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, no podría estar tranquilo si mana sufría, había algo mas, en sus recuerdos, tenía que seguir investigando para salvar a mana, salvar a nea y a Marian

Aunque no supiera quién era Marian, ya había perdido a mucha gente ya los había perdido por mucho tiempo, dejándose abrazar no dijo nada solo se tranquilizo siendo arrullado por esa canción

Solo un poco mas igual que antes, si, tenía que evitar que los separaran tenía que proteger a mana, lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a Nea, para que algún día volvieran al prado dorado, con la brisa del viento, mirando el oxido del atardecer

Una escena que soñó muchas veces, esos actos estériles que le hacen sonreír, entonces él debía ser una persona feliz.

 **-mana…no voy a dejar que nos separen de nuevo** -murmuro pero no obtuvo respuesta – **no voy a dejar que alguien arruine las cosas de nuevo esa es la promesa que le hice a Nea**

* * *

Este es el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué tal? Aun siento que no me salen lena y compañía (¿soy la única que secretamente [ya no tan secreto] prefiere leer sobre Allen junto a los Noé?)

Pronto las cosas se pondrán movidas, quizás si suba el próximo capitulo este mismo jueves, ya saben semana festiva(solo para mi) dos capítulos en una semana suena bien

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6 Encuentro

Se lo que están pensando, "Esta maldita ya no se volverá a aparecer"

No realmente aunque es verdad que debí subir capitulo el jueves 3 de noviembre pero no se me ocurría nada y dije "no importa para el sábado se me ocurre algo" pero ¡no! El sábado tampoco se me ocurrió nada, ni el martes y ni siquiera el jueves~ Apenas ahora termine el capitulo justamente a las 12:00

Pero de verdad, verdad quiero terminar este fic así que exprimí mi cerebro (¿?) Ah pero eso si, ya hasta planee el siguiente fic de D-Gray Man que quiero hacer, para eso si tenia cabeza XD

Un tantito del manga, un casi nada realmente aun así disfruten este lindo capitulo~ PD Holi gente~

* * *

 _ **Encuentro**_

* * *

La casa estaba vacía como suponía, los demás se habían ido a quien sabe qué lugar

 _Todos ellos son innecesarios_

 _Todos ellos deberían desaparecer_

Su hermano seguía allí, mirándole con esa expresión de dolor

- **ya verás que todo estará bien** -susurro sonriendo permaneciendo lo más cerca que podía

 **-Nea...**

 **-veras que cuando menos lo esperes volveremos a casa, con los demás, solo hay que vencer a "la bruja" –** arrullándole sabiendo que los otros sus "hermanos" no estaban cerca

* * *

Reviso la habitación encontrando solo a Allen dormido, el conde ya debería estar en alguna otra parte, molesto como pasa más usualmente.

 **-al menos se ha dormido** -murmuro soltando un suspiro, cerrando la puerta para irse por el pasillo a su propia puerta

- **Road**

 **-ha, Tikki sigues aquí**

 **-el chico ¿Como esta?**

 **-Allen esta de verdad cansado, ¡cayo como un tronco!**

 **-Road-** apareció de entre la oscuridad, sin ese "disfraz" al igual que Tikki **– hay que hacer más fuerte el hechizo**

 **-será mejor esperar a que el conde lo diga, puede ponerse de peor humor**

 **-ahg es tan molesto que ahora se enoje por cualquier cosa-** se quejo milk encendiendo su decimo cigarro del día, esa situación estaba estresándolo

- **si…**

 **-animo wis~-** Road intento animarles pero ni ella misma en el fondo estaba de humor

El conde…casi mataba a Wisely… todo por culpa de Nea

Allen había llegado a la casa sintiéndose mal, casi como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sintiendo que alguien estaba siguiéndole, desplomándose en la sala, como plumas blancas, lo que quedaba de la inocencia estaba haciendo reacción

Cayendo al suelo gritando por el extraño dolor, la piel se torno oscura, los estigmas fueron visibles, sorprendiéndolos

El conde del milenio hizo reacción a él de forma violenta, ordenándoles buscar aquello que hacia sufrir al último de los Noé, desesperación y furia ciega que la tomaría contra cualquiera.

Apocryphos

 _ **No me importa si mueren venciendo a la inocencia**_

Fue la cruel sentencia que ellos tenían que cumplir, en ese momento al primer apóstol le importaba poco si ellos morían a manos de la inocencia, estaba más concentrado en tratar de calmar el dolor de "nea"

Efectivamente "esa cosa" estaba entrando al pueblo, buscando a su chico predilecto que ellos habían tomado, distrayéndolo, no se lo dejarían fácil tampoco pero no se permitirían morir

Habían tardado quizás una hora o dos, cuando los encontraron, en medio del desolado camino para salir del pueblo, frente a frente, tan cercanos, el conde abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo que dejaría de pertenecer a Allen Walker

 **-Tu y Allen siempre han tenido una pésima memoria** -soltó con una triste sonrisa, tocando con su única mano el rostro de aquel hombre **-¿nunca sientes que olvidas algo realmente importante?**

 **-… ¿….?-** el rostro claramente confundido provoco una pequeña risa en el castaño

 **-para ser un villano eres bastante blando ¿no lo crees hermano?**

 **-Nea**

 **-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?-** pregunto- **el ardiente atardecer, el sonido del viento y… aquella pradera dorada ¿lo has olvidado?**

 **-… ¿eh?**

 **-siempre has sido así supongo-** el color oscuro de su piel se desvanecía al igual que los estigmas- **pero en el fondo ustedes dos son demasiado tercos…estoy seguro que podrás recordar la meta que teníamos…que nosotros somos…**

El chico se desmayo volviendo a la normalidad en brazos del conde que estaba claramente alterado

¿Qué era aquello que se supone tenía que recordar?

Pero aunque estaban allí viendo simplemente sin decir nada, sintieron ese odio, ese increíble odio hacia "Nea" quizás igual de fuerte que su odio a la inocencia.

 **-ni lo piensen** –una cruel mirada dorada les hizo detener todo pensamiento de querer ver muerto al catorceavo Noé

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Allen despertó aun confundido insistiendo que debían seguir adelante

 _No quiero perderlos de nuevo_

 _No quiero perder a mi familia de nuevo_

Incluso sin estar realmente consciente de sus acciones el cuerpo de Allen siguió caminando con los estigmas apareciendo, con los ojos dorados como si nea intentara tomar de nuevo el cuerpo de su víctima, pero no había caso, no lo lograba, seguía adelante diciendo cosas sin sentido

 _Tengo que encontrarlos_

 _Se lo prometí_

 _Mana_

 _No de nuevo_

Se dispusieron a caminar quizás el chico o mejor dicho su cuerpo terminaría colapsando en un rato más pero tampoco paso

 **-¿Qué?...-** parecía como si acabara de despertar

 **-¡Allen!-** corrió hacia el abrazándole, sintiéndose algo desolada, le era doloroso ver como su consciencia iba y venía el castaño apenas correspondió

- **lo siento** …-dijo por fin llamando la atención de los demás- **yo… lo siento-** lucia arrepentido quizás incluso lloraría

 **-no es tu culpa len** -le soltó con una falsa sonrisa, intentando controlarse

 **-¡no te dejaremos solo en esto Allen!** -era la verdad, no lo dejaría solo, mas aun con Wisely estando a poco de matarle si no se controlaba

 **-chicos…-** se veía más animado,mas radiante

 **-podrá ser masoquista pero extrañaría tu forma gruñona de despertarme-** el humo del cigarro serviría para que no le viera tan pensativo, tan agitado…tan nervioso

- **Tikki…-** susurro sintiéndose un poco mejor

- **Allen** \- Mana se puso justo frente a él, acariciando su rostro, sonriéndole – _ **vamos No te detengas, sigue caminando Allen**_

 _ **-si**_

Cayendo bajo el encanto de "mana Walker" no se quejo ni nada cuando el conde le abrazo mucho menos cuando le tomo la mano para caminar. Iban como en su mundo, ajenos a todo a su alrededor a que apocriphos estaba reponiéndose en el pueblo que habían dejado atrás, como si nada mala fuera a pasar.

Los dos en su pequeño mundo hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad, donde Allen se desplomo de nueva cuenta por el cansancio. Road abrió una puerta que les llevaría más lejos a donde tenían una casa, por un momento le dejaron recostado en el sofá, apenas iba a amanecer

 **-¿uh?**

 **-despertaste** -suspiro con alivio aunque seguía viéndose confundido

 **-Road**

 **-¿Si, Allen?**

 **-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?**

Convenciéndole de ir a descansar en una cama, extrañamente diciendo que no había camas suficientes como si aquello fuera real, se quedo allí sin ser vista, que rápido se dormía.

Evitando que Wisely viera en los recuerdos de Allen, ella se quedo mas rato, la pesadilla sobresalto al muchacho, que termino volviendo a recostarse

 **-mana…no voy a dejar que nos separen de nuevo** -murmuro pero no obtuvo respuesta – **no voy a dejar que alguien arruine las cosas de nuevo esa es la promesa que le hice a Nea**

Tarareo aquella canción cerrando los ojos calmando al conde, calmándose a el mismo volvió a recostarse sintiéndose más seguro

 **-estas recordando** -murmuro

Ella protegería ese secreto de cualquiera de sus demás "hermanos" aunque no supiera que hacer realmente.

 **-Road ¿Qué está intentando ese sujeto? No puedo verlo** -estaba frustrado habían pasado dos años y no tenía ni siquiera una idea de lo que Nea planeaba

 **-no lo sé…nea…es tan diferente a nosotros…**

Todo aquello tenía que ver con el misterio que encerraba "mana" tanto para el conde, para Allen y para Nea.

Mana ¿Qué fue lo abría pasado en realidad hace 35 años?

* * *

El camino se hizo cada vez mas desolado, la ciudad a la que iban por lo que habían preguntado estaba desierta, sin nadie allí por el terreno fangoso que arruinaba las casas, mas sin embargo como habían visto, debían estar allí engañando a su amigo

Estaban preparados para lo que fuera a pasar

- **no hay akumas, ni nadie**

 **-es la única pista que tenemos**

 **-ese golem ¿Dónde se metió?**

 **-¿uh? ¿Tim?**

 **-es verdad… se esfumo de nuevo**

 **-entonces debemos estar cerca**

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, exactamente a donde esa dirección decía guiándose por los números hasta que lo vieron allí, caminando de nuevo tranquilamente a donde debía ser la casa

 **-¡allen-kun!**

 **-Lenalee** -Lavi intento detenerla pero fue en vano realmente

Volviendo a lanzársele encima, abrazándole para después caer

 **-eso dolió Lenalee** -se quejo

 **-¿** Allen **-kun…?**

 **-Lenalee es doloroso estar así-** dijo de forma amable, estando con el pecho contra el suelo, no era fácil hablar con ella

 **-ah lo siento** -se quito, ayudándole a levantarse

 **-Allen**

 **-Lavi, incluso kanda** -parecía sorprendido, el samurái simplemente chasqueo la lengua pero ahora estaban por fin frente a frente- **me alegro tanto de verlos sabia que lograrían encontrarme**

 **-ya no estás embrujado ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

 **-no lo sé realmente, de repente desperté en una casa de por aquí con una nota con un numero** -explico – **pero ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes?-** pregunto

 **-si, hace unos días, aunque eras mas altanero y grosero ¡incluso empujaste a Lenalee!**

 **-¡¿eh?! ¿Yo hice eso?-** miro a la chica **-¡lo siento tanto!**

 **-no te preocupes allen-kun lo bueno es que ahora eres tú de nuevo**

 **-bueno una parte… mi brazo…-** se lamento

 **-no te preocupes moyashi-chan una vez perdiste tu brazo y te salió uno nuevo ¡podrás hacerlo otra vez!**

 **-eso espero Lavi**

De repente el filo de la espada estaba a milímetros de su cuello, sorprendiéndolos

 **-¡¿kanda?!**

 **-¡yuu!**

 **-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre bakanda?!**

 **-Tú no eres el moyashi**

 **-¡mi nombre es Allen!-** se quejo tomando la punta de la katana con sus dedos, firmemente

 **-¿Qué dices kanda? ¡Claro que es Allen-kun!**

 **-No, el es decimo cuarto** -quiso mover a mungen pero descubrió que era incapaz de moverla

 **-¿Ah? Realmente como puedes decir eso** -se quejo el castaño alejando el arma- **pensar que serias capaz de descubrir mi pequeño truco** -le sonrió – **es un poco molesto**

 **-¿Eh?**

El chico se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás, aun sonriente con sus ojos ahora dorados

 **-no…allen-kun…no…**

 **-¿es enserio?-** se quejo hacia ella **-¿vas a llorar? Aunque bueno no debería sorprenderme quizás es más impactante que no hayas empezado desde que me tumbaste al suelo, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?** –Le pidió, la chica nada mas pareció enojarse haciéndole reír un poco – **ah ¿te enojaste?**

 **-¡devuélvenos a Allen!** -exigió

 **-¿para que sigas lanzándotele encima?, pesas ¿sabes? Ten un poco mas de consideración con el cuerpo adolorido de este chico**

 **-nos tendiste una trampa**

 **-no realmente no esperaba que aparecieran son unos lentos la mayoría de las veces** -hablaba tan calmado, como si no fueran enemigos o algo así, acomodando su cabello un poco, bostezando- **volveré a casa**

 **-¡espera!**

 **-si es sobre Allen, no se los devolveré~**

 **-realmente quieres morir**

 **-no creo que sea bueno que intentes matar este cuerpo, después de todo, si algo le pasa esa espada tuya dejaría de ser útil** –se rio un poco mas- **de verdad se han quedado callados, vaya tensión de igual manera es tarde, largo de aquí**

 **-no, nos iremos sin Allen**

 **-no pueden recuperar algo que nunca fue suyo, de igual forma si mi hermano los ve desaparecerán y si algún día Allen lograra despertar ¿no sería un tanto patético? Ah Allen tus amigos murieron intentando recuperarte ¿te sientes triste? ¿Vas a llorar?-** sobre actuando, burlándose de ellos

El castaño volvió a reír de las caras amenazantes de los tres exorcistas, Kanda se fue contra él, no le importaba que fuera a pasar ni caería en ese chantaje

 **-¡waa!-** esquivo tambaleando hacia atrás casi cayendo- **casi logras hacerme caer kanda yuu**

 **-no tienes como defenderte**

 **-estas un poco equivocado con eso "bakanda"-** esperando que le volviera a atacar ni siquiera se movió para esquivar la espada que en realidad nunca llego, moviendo sus dedos apenas un poco

Kanda sintió que se iba, cayendo hacia delante confundido estaba ahora en el techo de una casa, sin entender del todo como llego allí

 **-¡Kanda!**

 **-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-** sacando su martillo dispuesto a atacarle también

 **-está en algún techo de este pueblucho sigo teniendo el control del arca después de todo**

Habían olvidado ese detalle, no, era simplemente que no sabían cuál era el poder del músico, seguramente con solo mover los dedos el piano dentro del arca le aria caso

 **-olvídense de Allen nunca más volverá a ser suyo** -insistió aunque toda risa se termino en el momento en que sintió un dolor en su cabeza **-maldita sea Allen ¿no puedes quedarte quieto un poco?**

Doblegándose un poco, perdiendo el control de ese cuerpo que cayó de rodillas, respirando agitado

 **-mi cabeza… joder… mi cabeza duele**

 **-¿Allen-kun?-** estaba sorprendida, Allen… estaba tratando de salir, de ser libre del control de 14vo, estaba allí

 **-¿pero qué mierda significa kun?-** murmuro levantando la vista hacia ellos **–ustedes… ¡ustedes!-** intento levantarse pero volvió a caer soltando un alarido

 **-de verdad eres tu Allen…-** estaba sorprendido y aliviado, como había leído su buen amigo si les recordaba, ¿Como dudarlo? Si cualquiera que lo conocía sabía la fuerte voluntad que tenia

 **-no sé que quieran de mi ni porque me persiguen tanto pero ¡ya basta!-** les grito molesto

 **-no, no, no allen-kun somos nosotros ¿no nos recuerdas?-** insistió Lena tratando de acercarse – **tus amigos soy yo Lenalee también Lavi incluso kanda aunque este perdido en este momento pero somos nosotros**

 **-¿Lenalee?...** -como pequeños flashes en su cabeza, pequeños fragmentos de imágenes, esa chica no era peligrosa para él, no… la… ¿conocía?

Una cosa le golpeo la cabeza, como si le hubieran lanzado una piedra por detrás hacia su cabeza

 **-¡tim!-** la chica exclamo alegre, tomando esa cosa dorada en sus manos- **por favor tim muéstrale a allen-kun sus recuerdos**

El golem dorado abrió su boca mostrando al chico, con su cabello blanco, la cicatriz todo el Allen Walker que era un exorcista

* * *

 **-maldito moyashi**

 **-me llamo Allen, bakanda ah pero que puedo esperar de la poca capacidad de kanda para recordar cosas**

 **-vas a morir maldito brote**

 **-y-yuu Allen calma**

 **-no te metas**

 **-¡chicos basta! ¡Esto es siempre cada mañana!**

 **-lo siento Lenalee-se disculpo el albino**

 **-tch** -sentándose de nuevo con intensión de terminarse el plato de soba ignorando a los demás

* * *

 _Soy un exorcista_

 _No_

 _Es cierto yo vivo en la orden, con mis amigos… ellos son como mi familia_

 _No_

Los dos chicos notaron como la marca distintiva en el rostro de su amigo iba apareciendo, tan concentrado estaba viendo lo que SU timcampy le mostraba, eran sus recuerdos, era él, de verdad era él.

 **-yo…soy…un… ¿Exorcista?** -murmuro confundido era como despertar- **Lenalee… Lavi…kanda…**

 **-si, si, somos nosotros** -la chica no se contuvo mas abrazando a su amigo que esta vez no la rechazo

 _Es cierto yo_

Estaba por corresponder el abrazo cuando un nombre cruzo su mente

 _Mana_

 _El está vivo, el está vivo, el está vivo, el está vivo_

Si ese "Allen" existía quería decir que mana estaba muerto, pero eso no era verdad, mana estaba vivo, cada mañana le hace el desayuno, cada mañana le sujeta el cabello con todas esos listones que le compra, cada vez que le prepara un almuerzo, en el hospital a su lado, en casa al llegar del trabajo, en los ratos libres que compartían, en las bromas, en las bombas de humo, en los malos chistes, en los malabares, en cada arrullo, en cada respiración… Mana no estaba muerto…era real entonces ese exorcista no era el

El odia la inocencia aunque no sepa claramente que es

El odia a la gente de uniformes negros

Odia a quienes intenten separarlo de su verdadera familia

La empuja para que le suelte, ella cae confundida, esa cosa dorada cierra su boca revoloteando a su alrededor

 **-¡no! ¡Yo!...-** le dolía tanto la cabeza- **el…no está muerto, ese no soy yo, ese no puedo ser yo**

- **es solo un truco del conde Allen** –le dijo el pelirojo, eso era lo que tenía que pasar, le miro triste- **tu padre, Mana Walker murió ¿lo recuerdas? Al igual que el general Marian Cross tu maestro**

 **-Marian…no… ¡no!**

 **-Allen, mira este lugar no hay nadie, es un truco del conde** -le insistió tomándole de los hombros lo más suave que pudo- **todo este tiempo es lo único que ha sido, un truco, no hay gente aquí, tal como en esa otra casa, no había nada allí, sé que es duro pero tienes que recordar que reaccionar**

 **-…mientes…mientes…mana no está muerto ¡no puede estar muerto**!-las lagrimas empezaron a salir ni si quiera le importaba que le vieran llorar **\- yo, ¡yo lo veo todos los días! ¡Lo veo cuando se va al banco! ¡Cuando vuelve de allí! ¡Cuando está en la sala! ¡Cuando me juega bromas! ¡Cuando está dormido! no… el no está muerto mana… MANA-** grito soltándose de Lavi- **MANA NO ESTA MUERTO**

 **-Allen cálmate tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí antes de que el conde**

 **-NO, NO ME IRE, NO DEJARE A MANA, NO DE NUEVO ¡YO!... yo…se…se lo prometí a nea y a Marian…-** murmuro levantándose, alejando a los otros dos de nuevo-¡ **MANA!**

- **Allen ¿Qué pasa?-** allí de la nada había aparecido, un hombre de piel clara, algo de barba, el cabello hacia atrás aunque algunos mechones desordenados en su frente, un saco amarillo, camisa verde

 **-MANA** \- Echándose a correr tratando de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía, llorando **-tú no estás muerto, no lo estas, no estás muerto**

 **-calma, calma mi niño, claro que no estoy muerto, me estas abrazando y llenando de tus moquitos mi traje –** le dijo soltando una pequeña risa al igual que el menor

 **-mana…**

 **-siempre tan cruel ¿Por qué siempre sueñas que muero?**

 **-¡el verdadero Mana Walker murió hace años!-** grito Bookman Jr. listo para enfrentarse a ese supuesto mana que había aparecido, no era el conde pero esa ropa le hacía dudar

 **-¡Mientes!-le grito Allen poniéndose de escudo entre ese chico y mana- Mana está vivo, el no está muerto, ese de allí no soy yo, ¡déjenme en paz!**

 **-allen-kun tienes que recordar, tu más que nadie sabe lo que paso, tu… tu convertiste a tu padre en un akuma no era tu intención recuerda lo que paso, tu brazo**

 **-NO, ¡largo!**

 **-es solo un maldito truco moyashi idiota**

El filo de la espada estaba cerca suyo, atravesando el cuerpo de mana que tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso, Kanda estaba atrás, quitando a mungen para que ese akuma o lo que fuera muriera y el otro reaccionara

La sangre pareció salir, haciéndole tambalear cuando la espada fue retirara

 **-Mana…**

El cabello se empezó a volver blanco, la cicatriz por fin volvió a su color de siempre, un manto brilloso le rodeo convirtiéndose en un negro empezó a rodearle y la máscara flotaba cerca de su cuello…la tomo con su única mano, arrancándola

 **-como… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE ESTO A MANA?!-** grito

El manto negro se expandió queriendo "golpearle", alejándose del golpe ¿Por qué esa cosa no moría? Ni siquiera se quejaba ese hombre estaba allí sin comprender muy bien la situación

 **-¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?!**

 **-¡Allen!**

 **-chico**

Tikki y Road aparecieron corriendo con su tono de piel oscuro y estigmas en la piel una extraña ropa blanca que al oji gris no le importo

 **-¡Tikki milk y Road Kamelot!-** exclamo Lenalee también preparándose para atacarles

 **-no los dejare**

 **-¿lero?** \- la singular sombrilla apareció, flotando en el aire sin entender que hacia allí **\- ¡¿conde-tama?!**

 **-¡¿lero?!** -los integrantes presentes de la familia Noé se sorprendieron igual que la sombrilla que apenas fue tomada por Allen se convirtió en esa espada

Impulsado por esa capa o ser de energía, hacia atrás para alejar al espadachín de "mana" apenas alejándose un poco termino cayendo en otro portal cayendo al mismo techo

 **-ese bastardo moyashi**

 **-maldición no quería pelear contigo Allen** –de verdad no quería pelear con él pero si no le dejaba de otra

El chico no dudo a ir ahora contra él, con esa espada que sentía como suya, le importaba muy poco ese "pasado" ahora era capaz de recordar, había algo que no encajaba, incluso si fuera verdad que él fuera un exorcista, había algo dentro de sí que le decía que algo estaba mal

Lo que freno un poco su ataque, fue el golpe de esa chica, directo a la espada con la intención de que no llegara al peli rojo

 **-¡allen-kun tienes que recordar!-** no quería ver herido a ninguno de sus amigos, no quería volver a verlos pelear, golpeando la espada con sus "botas" lograría frenarle

 **-¡Ya no volveremos a ser usados por la orden!-** le grito molesto de ser tirado lejos, desapareciendo gracias a un portal para lograr por fin herir a la chica con esa espada

Ella se sorprendió, nunca creyó que de verdad Allen le atacaría tan seguro, aun a pesar de que hace unos instantes le había recordado, pero aunque la espada había cortado superficialmente, provocando la herida en su pecho, casi, si hubiera tenido el impulso correcto quizás la hubiera atravesado…sin embargo…lo que más le sorprendía era la mirada

Su ojo derecho Plateado [ _Allen_ ] y el ojo izquierdo Dorado [ _Nea_ ]

 _ **Nosotros Nea y Allen Walker no volveremos a ser los títeres de la orden negra**_

* * *

Al menos esta espera de bueno se nota que no se me ocuria como… espero que haya valido la pena

Perdón por el intento de ¿batalla? Es la parte que mas se me complica, digo no se como describirlo ni narrarlo espero no haya quedado tan soso ¡lo siento!

¡¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?! Estamos a 4 capitulos del final, creo, ¡Que sucederá!

 **¡¿Reviews?!**


	8. Chapter 7 Lost Time Memory

Se lo que están pensando esta maldita de nuevo se va a tardar en actualizar

Pues si puede que sí, pero que va, si a esta historia solo le quedan 3 capítulos mas y uno va a ser el mega súper resumen aun mas resumido, comprimido que en el anime, del arco de Alma Karma, así que solo le queda dos capítulos más~

Aquí va a ver mucha confusión por los diálogos así que vamos aclarando

Esto en subrayado es lo que Allen dice

 _Todo lo que esté en cursiva son recuerdos y_ _ **así en negrita y cursiva son los diálogos en los recuerdos**_

 **Negrita normal son los diálogos en el presente**

Lo pongo así porque en cierta parte se mezclan los recuerdos del Allen del paso, el Allen exorcista y el Allen que está viendo sus recuerdos perdonad lo algo cutre que quedo

Hay partes del manga pero también salió en el anime así que un gran spoiler no es…creo

* * *

 **Lost Time Memory**

* * *

 **-¿Dónde estoy?** -abrió los ojos confundido la figura enfrente suyo le pareció borrosa, pero de alguna forma familiar **-¿Quién?**

 **-realmente no puedes ver sin tus lentes ¿cierto Allen?-** la voz de esa persona… ¿lo conocía? **-me pregunto cómo has logrado sobrevivir sin ellos todo este tiempo ¿es porque eres joven de nuevo? ¿Es por la inocencia? O ¿es por un "hechizo" nuevo?**

 **-… ¿ah?-** ese alguien se inclina sobre él, colocándole algo en el rostro, unos lentes logrando ahora ver su rostro **-tu eres… ¿Tikki?**

 **-no, es un poco cruel de tu parte seguir sin acordarte de mí-** rio un poco pero se notaba esa tristeza- **debes recordar Allen**

 **-¿Recordar?-** sintió el viento golpeando su cara de forma inesperada, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, el prado, la gran mansión no muy lejos, un gran árbol y las voces de unos niños jugando no muy lejos….solo un esplendido día de verano- **¿Dónde estamos?**

 **-en casa, al lugar donde debemos volver** –le señalo hacia un lado- **tu ve y recuérdalo todo, así entonces podrás ser firme sobre lo que hay que hacer**

 **-espera…te recuerdo-** le tomo del saco- **tu eres Nea, Nea mi amigo, Nea con el que casi siempre sueño, Nea al que estoy ayudando, el mismo que yo… ¿Qué yo?-** estaba tan confundido ¿eso era real? O ¿solo estaba soñando de nuevo?

 **-calma, calma siempre tan terco** -rio haciéndole sonreír también de alguna forma

 **-no siempre** **soy terco** -riño

 **-si no siempre significa el 99% de cada día entonces no eres terco**

 **-¡que cruel!-** se quejo divertido

 **-anda ve, para que no dudes mas**

 **-bien… pero ¿y tú?**

 **-yo tengo que darte tiempo** -dándole unas palmadas en el hombro girándose en dirección contraria **\- tu solo asegúrate de recordar yo me encargo de lo demás**

 **-te veo más tarde nea** -empezó a caminar hacia donde el pelinegro le había señalado, despidiéndose sonriente

 **-…si… nos vemos más tarde Allen**

* * *

 _ **Nosotros Nea y Allen Walker no volveremos a ser los títeres de la orden negra**_

Declaro firme desapareciendo para volver donde "mana" que seguía con esa herida, sangrando pero no parecía importarle

- **por favor se un poco más cuidadoso la próxima vez** -pidió soltando la espada, sacando unos pañuelos del bolsillo, limpiando la sangre que se había salpicado al rostro del hombre

 **-decimo cuarto…**

 **-¿es todo lo que vas a decirme después de todo este tiempo?-** pareció quejarse suspirando **\- no sé porque estas sangrando si algo como eso** -miro hacia los otros dos Noé, sonriéndoles- **incluso desde aquí puedo sentir tu odio Tikki**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-¡¿lero?! ¡¿Qué me paso lero?!-** la espada no tardo mucho más en volver a ser aquella sombrilla, confundida, flotando mirando hacia el peli blanco- **¡Tu, Exorcista!**

 **-no soy un exorcista** -se quejo hacia lero – **ni yo ni Allen, nunca más, lo acabo de decir ¿sabes? No volveré a ser un títere de la orden**

 **-¿lero?**

 **-chico, no… decimo cuarto… ¿Qué estás diciendo?** -pregunto serio, tratando de controlar esa inquietud que sentía de tan solo ver al peli blanco

 **-me empieza a preocupar que toda mi familia sufra de amnesia, de verdad pero es mi culpa por ser tan ingenuo**

 **-¡devuélvenos a Allen**!-volvió a gritar Lenalee

 **-ustedes no entiendes, sobre todo tu Lenalee Lee, Allen no pertenece a la Orden no lo hará nunca mas**

 **-en eso estás muy equivocado** –apareciendo de nuevo, mirando molesto al peliblanco

 **-eres igual de terco que Allen, Bakanda-** se burlo aunque su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer cuando los sellos amarillos le cubrieron por completo

 **-Kinji Bane**

 **-¡¿dos puntos?!**

Howard Link junto a un grupo de cuervos, Marie, Krory y Miranda estaban justo detrás de Kanda

* * *

 _ **-nea ¿Dónde está mana?-**_ _pregunto el pequeño castaño al peli negro que solo pudo resoplar_

 _ **-sigue un poco enfermo**_

 _ **-es por el cambio de estación, pronto será otoño y enfría mas-**_ _trato de consolarle_

-Estos somos… ¿Nea y yo? Pero… ¿mana?

 _ **-¡voy a ir a saludarlo!**_ _–tomándole de la muñeca arrastrándole hacia la casa_

 _ **-¡pero quiero estar afuera!-**_ _se quejo_

 _ **-no seas gruñón ¡pobre de mana! ¡Teniendo a un hermano menor tan malo!**_

 _ **-¡no soy malo!**_

Camino siguiendo a los dos niños, adentrándose en la mansión, era…como en sus sueños, se sentía como su hogar, los dos infantes pronto subieron las escaleras corriendo con mas ánimos, le hacia sonreír nostálgico

 _ **-¡eh! ¡No está!-**_ _se quejo el pequeño castaño que volteo a ver a su amigo_ _ **\- ¡mentiste!**_

 _ **-¡aquí estaba! ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!**_

 _ **-Aunque quieras ser indiferente quieres mucho a mana**_ _-fue un pequeño murmullo_

-Aunque quieras ser indiferente quieres mucho a mana **-** se sorprendió, lo había dicho al mismo tiempo que su yo más joven, sonriendo igual-que nostalgia…

 _ **-vamos Allen, mana debe estar donde mama**_

 _ **-si, vamos a ver a mama**_

 _De nueva cuenta siguiéndolos con más ánimos, llegando a uno de los cuartos, sin tocar la puerta si quiera, la joven mujer dejo su bordado_

 _ **-oh niños**_

 _ **-¡hola mama!-**_ _saludo el pequeño de lentes hacia la mujer_

 _ **-mama ¡¿Dónde está mana?!-**_ _interrumpiendo el abrazo que su madre planeaba darle a su amigo_

 _ **-pues fue a buscarte, el pateo es tan grande que no pueden toparse**_ _-rio un poco, abrazando por fin al castaño-_ _ **no se ensucien tanto al jugar afuera ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **-¡si!-**_ _ambos niños asintieron enérgicos, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia afuera_

-Que alegre es todo-dijo sonriente 

_**-¡cuidado!-**_ _la voz le advirtió pero eso no evito que un pequeño trozo de pastel impactara contra la cara de Nea_

 _ **-¡¿Waaa?!**_

 _ **-pff no tenias porque advertirle mana**_ _-el niño peli rojo se quejo, hacia su amigo_

 _ **-no pude evitarlo Marian**_

-Así que…este es Marian… Marian…

El niño tenía un cabello rojo llamativo, un cierto aire de fanfarrón, era más alto que su yo joven que nea y que mana. Sin duda sentía algo extraño viéndole, como enojo y ¿culpa?

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios?!-**_ _tras reponerse unos segundos después del repentino golpe, tratando de quitarse aquella cobertura cremosa de la cara, las risas de los otros tres no tardaron en venir_ _ **-¡no se rían malditos!**_

 _ **-eres lento Nea-**_ _comento Marian_

 _Se quedo allí, viéndoles jugar, molestándose entre ellos, pasando el rato hasta que sus estómagos rugieron pidiendo algo de alimento, quizás ya era tiempo de la merienda_

 _-_ _ **niños**_ _-la calmada mujer desprendía un aura amenazante –_ _ **yo les había dicho que se mantuvieran limpios**_

 _ **-n-nosotros**_

 _ **-ma-mama**_

 _ **-eh…**_

 _ **-se los había dicho… ¿cierto?-**_ _mas amenazante, los 4 estaban tensos, temblando ante la "calmada" sonrisa_

 _ **-s-si**_

 _ **-¡¿entonces porque están llenos de betún, lodo y hojas?!**_

-Eh… incluso me siento tenso yo también-miro como los niños eran regañados, tratando de calmarse-pero… si esto era así ¿Qué paso?

Con solo esas palabras se vio transportado a otro lugar, un pueblo quizás, gente pasando con normalidad

 _ **-¡Marian!-**_ _los gemelos llamaron al pelirojo, tan obvio entre tanta gente por su llamativo cabello acercándose a él, la diferencia de altura entre ellos era mucha más incluso teniendo casi la misma edad_

 _ **-pero si son mis pequeños amiguitos-**_ _revolviendo sus cabellos de manera mucho más brusca –_ _ **no han crecido nada ¡nunca van a crecer!**_

 _ **-eso no es cierto**_ _-se quejo mana_

 _ **-¡tu idiotez es igual de alta que tu Marian!-**_ _bramo Nea ganándose que el otro le revolviera mas el caballo_

 _ **-¿Qué has dicho nea?-**_ _sonriendo "amable"_

 _Ellos habían terminado adoptando ese gesto, sonriendo "calmados" mientras esa sensación de enojo se notaba más, un gesto aprendido_

 _ **-¡que eres un idiota!-**_ _como chispas saliendo de sus ojos, chispas que chocaron contra las que Marian lanzaba_

 _ **-bueno realmente todos saben que Marian es un idiota**_ _-con el cabello más largo, apareció ganándose las miradas de sus amigos_

 _ **-¡*****!**_

 _ **-no escuchare eso de un rostro bonito**_ _–le riñe Marian_

 _ **-yo igual no escuchare esa queja de alguien que se llama María Cruz**_

 _ **-¡tu!**_

 _Echándose a correr, riendo, los gemelos le siguen también solo por diversión, corriendo a casa, olvidando lo demás_

-si tengo que correr todo el tiempo… de verdad…pensé que tenía un poco de mas condición física-se queja para sí mismo pero logra alcanzarlos, ni si quiera pudo ver masa detalladamente el pueblo o ciudad donde estaban

 _Los 4 chicos de ahora 14 años ríen cuando tropiezan unos con otros, uno sobre otro no se molestan de verdad solo siguen riendo_

 _ **-Mana eres muy pesado**_ _-se queja Marian_

 _ **-lo siento~-**_ _sonriendo por fin se levanta ayudando a sus amigos_ _ **-¡nea hay que mostrarles!**_

 _ **-nos van a creer locos mana…**_

 _ **-si les mostramos entonces eso quiere decir que no estamos locos**_ _-le debate, con ánimos, entusiasmo tomando al pelirrojo y al castaño de la muñeca para arrastrarles a donde el árbol_

 _ **-pero y si esta vez no puedo**_

 _ **-¡nea puede!**_

 _ **-¿Por qué nunca puedo llevarte la contraria?**_

 _ **-¡porque soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Viva la autoridad!**_

 _Llegando hasta el árbol, los otros dos mueren de la curiosidad, el menor de los gemelos solo suspira suplicando que de verdad algo pase_

 _ **-puerta, ábrete**_ _-tocando la superficie del árbol, la extraña "puerta" se abre, luminosa, como si luz saliera de ella_

 _El de lentes ni siquiera se espera a decir algo cuando entra_

 _ **-¡oye espera!-**_ _la voz de nea no iba a detenerle_

 _La ciudad que se mostraba ante él era impresionante, totalmente blanca, siendo los únicos colores la de las flores que había en algunos ventanales, macetas cerca de algunas puertas y terrazas…era impresionante_

 _ **-¿Qué es esto?-**_ _murmura Marian asombrado_

 _ **-¡no sabemos!-**_ _mana entra también siendo Nea el ultimo cuando la puerta se cierra_

 _ **-¿hay alguien aquí?-**_ _abre una de las puertas encontrando solo un vacio_ _ **-¡AHHH!**_ _-se sujeta como puede para evitar caer_ _ **-¡¿Por qué no hay nada?!**_

 _ **-tampoco sabemos**_

 _ **-¡¿Cómo dieron con el entonces?!-**_ _gritan Marian y él_

 _ **-bueno es una historia muy rara, ¡vamos al cuarto de Nea!**_

-Este lugar…he estado aquí antes

 _ **-¿Todos están bien?**_

Aquella era su propia voz… ¿cierto? Giro hacia un lado viendo a su yo de cabello blanco, el uniforme negro con plateado, la cicatriz en su cara y su brazo izquierdo, estaba caminando tranquilamente

 _ **-¿cosas alegres?**_

 _ **-¿no se te ocurre nada? Por ejemplo**_ _-la voz venia de aquel pendiente dorado_

-solo son mis recuerdos…-murmuro viendo a su otro yo irse por otro camino, volteo hacia donde los otros debían estar viéndolos entrar por una puerta-¡esperen!-volviendo a correr para alcanzarlos –necesito hacer ejercicio

 _El sonido del piano le interrumpió, viendo hacia enfrente, una habitación totalmente blanca, un sillón y un piano_

 _ **-aun no soy bueno en esto**_

 _ **-el único con talento musical aquí eres tu–**_ _se quejaron los tres hacia Nea_

 _ **-solo necesitas ayuda para terminar la canción Nea, si lo hacemos juntos podríamos terminarla**_ _-le animo su hermano_

-es…esta canción…

 _Y entonces el chico cayó dormido profundamente_

 _Las agonizantes llamas en las cenizas_

 _Una a una se eleva brotando en su hermoso rostro_

 _ **-¿una canción de cuna?**_

 _ **-nea en el fondo es muy romántico ¿no creen?**_

 _ **-¡no te burles mana!-**_ _se crispo sonrojado_

 _ **-bueno aunque aún no se le ocurre como terminar la canción, vamos a terminarla juntos**_

 _ **-será mas tarde porque si no volvemos mama se enojara**_ _-le dijo a su hermano_

 _ **-es cierto**_

 _ **-¿Entonces aquí pasa el tiempo diferente?**_

 _ **-si parece que sí, vámonos**_ _-tocando una tecla del piano la puerta volvió a abrirse, yéndose rápidamente con el atardecer del otro lado_ _ **-¡es muy tarde ya!**_

-este lugar…es…

 _-_ _ **este lugar**_

Volteo hacia el sillón donde inesperadamente estaba su otro yo, con el traje más destrozado, rasguños, pero vio su brazo, era diferente, no era rojo, era… ¿negro? Pero también tenía ¿tatuajes? Eran unas extrañas marcas

 _ **-¿Maestro? ¿Lenalee?... ¿Este lugar está dentro del arca?**_

 _ **Ni el propio conde sabe de este lugar…es la sala secreta del Decimo Cuarto**_

-pero que… la sombra-estaba un tanto más confundido que antes, el también podía ver esa inquietante sombra en el cristal

 _ **-eres…el que vi en aquel sueño…**_

 _ **Mi llave**_ _-señalo al piano_ _ **\- mí**_

 _ **-¿llave?... ¿Timcampy?**_

-es esa cosa dorada…

 _ **Mi timcampy….Allen…Timcampy….Ambos tienen el permiso del músico**_

 _ **-¿"El músico"? ¿Qué es eso? Timcampy pertenece a Cross, no es tuyo ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!**_

 _ **¡APRENDIZ IDIOTA!**_

-incluso eso me ha dolido a mi…-murmuro viendo al peli blanco casi caer

 _ **¿Hay un piano por ahí?**_

 _ **-eh sí, hay uno pero**_

 _ **Ese piano es el corazón del arca ¡tócalo!**_

 _ **-¿eh? No he tocado un piano en mi vida**_

 _ **Tim tiene la partitura**_

 _ **-pero yo no tengo idea de cómo se lee una partitura ¡¿maestro?!**_

" _ **Allen" debe tocar**_ _-la voz del reflejo volvió a hacerse presente_

 _ **-¿Por qué yo?**_

 _ **La partitura pertenece a Allen**_

 _ **-¿eso…es…la partitura?**_

-¿Por qué me siento tan inquieto al ver esta partitura?-se acerco hacia donde su otro yo, lucia igual de intranquilo, conmocionado

 _ **-este sello… ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ser…? No… ¿Por qué esta esto aquí?**_

 _ **Esta es la canción como esta es la melodía…esta dentro de "Allen"**_

 _ **-¡¿mis manos se están moviendo?! ¡¿Cómo?!**_

 _Y entonces el chico cayó dormido profundamente_

 _Las agonizantes llamas en las cenizas_

 _Una a una se eleva brotando en su hermoso rostro_

 **-¡¿Quién está cantando en mi cabeza?!**

…¿me escucho?...-por un momento su respiración se corto, el…había cantado por instinto pero su otro yo ¿le había escuchado?

 _Miles de sueños, suspendidos sobre la tierra_

 _En la noche en que los ojos plateados temblaron_

 _Tú naciste reluciendo con fuerza_

 _Cientos de millones de meses y años_

 _No importa cuántas plegarias regresen a la tierra_

 _ **-yo seguiré rezando**_

-yo… no entiendo esto… ¿Por qué? Los chicos… esto es el "futuro" no entenderé nada si no veo el pasado-apresurándose a la puerta, ignorando a su otro yo

 _ **-¡NO DESAPARESCAS ARCA!**_

 _El grito le detuvo, estaba inquieto, tan inquieto, la melodía siguió hasta el final, dejando solo el silencio que fue roto por el sonido de las voces, a su lado, otra puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica y a un hombre alto de cabellos rojos_

 _-_ _ **Lenalee estoy feliz de que estés bien**_

 _ **-¿Allen-kun?... el arca dejo de desaparecer, el sonido del piano, allen-kun tu**_

 _ **-se lo que vas a decirme no pongas ese aterrador rostro**_

-que…este es… este cabello, esa cara… ¡¿Marian?! ¡¿También es un exorcista?! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?! Tengo que saber cómo llegamos a esto-cruzo la puerta hacia el campo dorado y el viento que volvió a dar en su cara-¿Qué? Nea… estos son mis recuerdos… por favor muéstrame… ¡muéstrame donde las cosas empezaron a ir mal! ¡¿Por qué Marian es un exorcista también?! ¡¿Por qué hay dos yo tan diferentes?!

El escenario volvió a cambiar, donde los cuatro chicos ahora un poco mas grandes estaban

-¿Road?-oficialmente estaba perdido, ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Frente a ellos con esa cara de tristeza, abrazando a Mana

 _ **-son los recuerdos de "Noé"**_

 _ **-¿de qué recuerdos hablas? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Que le paso a mi hermano!-**_ _enojado, estaba enojado, esa chiquilla de donde había salido, porque… ¿Por qué su hermano había actuado tan extraño? ¡Era como una persona diferente!_

 _ **-Noé… tu eres… un miembro de la familia de Noé…-**_ _sorprendido era lo único que Marian podía decir que sentía, allí frente a ellos tan tranquilamente una integrante de los Noé_

 _ **-así que sabes sobre mi~ ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-yo…soy…un…científico de la orden…-**_ _murmuro en respuesta, la chiquilla se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió_

 _ **-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Marian tu sabes algo! ¡No se queden así simplemente!-**_ _crispado, nervioso incluso con miedo, ese no era mana, esos ojos, esa cara, esa sonrisa malvada, estuvieron a punto de morir los 4_

 _ **-este chico es un Noé, pero me presentare soy Road Kamelot, represento el "sueño" de Noé**_

* * *

 _ **-el ojo de Allen está reaccionando-**_ _le dijo al más alto_

 _ **-es un molesto ojo**_

 _ **-tu lo provocaste, mana**_ _-le respondió, ajeno a toda la batalla que se estaba librando_

Lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad eran solo paredes a medio caer, todo se había llenado de Akumas, que impedían el paso de los exorcistas, cuervos y los terceros hacia donde el conde se encontraba, en una clase de cúpula brillante quitando con calma todos los sellos que habían sobre el cuerpo de "Allen Walker"

Road y Tikki también estaban evitando el paso, sabiendo que en el estado en que estaba el conde, una alteración mas podría provocar un enorme desastre que los lastimaría a ellos también

- **maldición a este paso nunca llegaremos a donde Allen** -se quejo Lavi, ¡¿Por qué no habían tomado al chico cuanto estuvo tan cerca suyo?!

 **-no dejaremos que se acerquen fácilmente exorcistas**

 **-Tikki Milk…**

 **-es posible que Allen pueda recordar por fin que fue lo que pasó, quizás incluso yo sepa porque no ha envejecido** -podía moverse más, los sellos caían como simples hojas de papel con el toque del conde **-¿estas enojado conmigo?**

 **-si…me traicionaste, tú me traicionaste**

 **-no te traicione es solo que no puedes recordarlo-** respondió- **pero… por favor…no te quedes callado… te he extrañado tanto… aunque sea para decirme tus tonterías de siempre, aunque sea para tus chistes…**

 **-decimo cuarto…**

 **-Nea, mi nombre es Nea, decimo cuarto…suenas tan frio llamándose así, llámame por mi nombre**

* * *

 _ **-encontraremos la manera de salvarlos**_

-…así que es esto…-las lagrimas ya no podía contenerlas más, esa era la verdad-…como ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos?...los he dejado a su suerte…lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento si no hubiera olvidado…quizás incluso ya todo esto se hubiera terminado…casi… casi… ¿Han pasado cerca de 40 años?... ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no he envejecido?

Si aquello paso hace tanto tiempo, cuando Marian era joven apenas un exorcista recién descubierto, si apenas ellos tenían casi 20 años entonces…¿Por qué no envejeció? Donde su otro yo Marian era un adulto, un hombre mucho más alto y fornido… mas…viejo, incluso mana, mana también era un hombre adulto, de casi 40 años ¿Por qué el de nuevo tenía 19 años?

-muéstrame… muéstrame la razón del porque no he envejecido, muéstramelo ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegue a ser un exorcista?

Un callejón a media tarde, la risa de esa cosa o ser extraño

-…Nea…

 _El cuerpo casi sin vida de Nea D Campbell, la sangre ensuciándolo todo, estaba… ¿muerto? Sosteniendo esa extraña espada_

 _ **-¡Nea! ¡Mana!...que…no…**_

 _Allí estaba su yo del pasado, sorprendido, conmocionado_

 _ **-¡¿Qué has hecho?!**_ _–fue hasta el comprobando con algo de alivio que no estaba aun muerto, dándole leves palmadas en la cara para que reaccionara_

 _ **-…¿*****?...**_

 _ **-Rápido, úsame-**_ _le grito temblando_ _ **\- protegeré tus recuerdos del resto ¡no importa cuánto tiempo te lleve "despertar" ¡no importa cuánto! ¡Yo!... voy a salvarlos…cuidare de mana…de Marian también aunque sea un gran idiota…**_

 _ **-vol…ve…re…mos…a ca…sa**_ _-intentando decir, si quiera sonreír_

 _ **-no hables, solo… solo úsame, rápido, antes de que alguien más aparezca, antes de que el conde aparezca**_

-es cierto yo…le dije esto a Nea, así…así todo sería más fácil…porque así podría usar el arca para ocultarme e ir a cualquier parte….para encontrar la respuesta…

 _ **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _-grito sintiendo un gran dolor, en su pecho, en su cabeza pero tan rápido como apareció se fue_

 _ **-vol…va…Ma…na…-**_ _unas últimas palabras, un último respiro y fue todo quedando en un asfixiante silencio_

 _ **-…descansa en paz…solo un poco…-**_ _con su mano cerró los ojos de su amigo, con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería dejarle allí… no allí pero…si no se iba, si no huía, el conde le buscaría, alguien le atraparía…la espada desapareció como si fuera arena…estaba anocheciendo_ _ **-Nea…-**_ _tomo el listón yéndose corriendo lo más rápido_

De nueva cuenta el escenario cambio, estaba en un tren tan serio y desolado

 _ **-se que Marian lograra encontrarme o contactar conmigo…de alguna manera…por el momento…yo…**_ _-miro el listón_ _ **-¿no te enojarías cierto?...-**_ _desamarrando su coleta, volviendo a peinarse usando ese listón en su cabello, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, el paisaje hace mucho que ya no era el mismo que el amaba, estaba lejos muy lejos de su hogar_

* * *

 **-este cuerpo sigue teniendo la inocencia dentro** -le dijo con calma acariciando el rostro del conde que también estaba inusualmente comprensivo **\- Allen siempre terminara volviendo a ti, nosotros siempre terminamos volviendo a ti**

 **-¿Qué estas planeando nea?**

 **-juguemos otra vez** -empezó a caminar hacia atrás, saliendo de aquella extraña barrera- **esta vez me toca encontrarte así que no seas impaciente ¿ok?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-la inocencia de Allen está despertando de nuevo, siempre buscando la manera de arruinarnos la vida, incluso puede que le de amnesia de nuevo pero no te preocupes tenemos toda la eternidad para jugar**

 **-…no… no te iras de mi lado**

 **-nunca me he ido de tu lado-** los estigmas se fueron borrando- **nunca podremos estar alejados hermano mayor**

 **-tu…solo me llamas así cuando algo va mal-** protesto

 **-pronto tendré el control total de este cuerpo y te buscare, seamos Hermanos otra vez mientras tanto trata de recordar, se paciente** -despidiéndose alegremente- **debo ir con nuestro cuatro ojos**

Alejado a una distancia prudente el resplandor que de repente le iluminaba, la capa negra volviendo a su color blanco llamando la atención de todos en segundos la luz se apago dejando solo al chico dentro del cristal, como si durmiera, como si nada

 **-¡la inocencia de Allen!**

 **-… ¡Allen!-** queriendo ir hacia el chico los akumas de repente habían desaparecido **-¿conde?**

 **-nos vamos** -dándose la vuelta, tomando a lero que tampoco entendía que pasaba

 **-pe-pero conde** -Tikki intento hacerle razonar pero el portal del arca había sido abierto, ya incluso tenia medio cuerpo dentro del arca

 **-nos vamos~**

 **-¡¿pero qué diablos conde?!-** Tikki estaba que se arrancaba el cabello

Todo lo que habían hecho para obtener al chico, para quitarle el brazo, para mantener el hechizo, para mantenerle ¡para soportar su forma gruñona de ser cada mañana! Todo, todo eso se había ido por el caño.

Road también estaba impactada, todo el esfuerzo solo dejado de lado por las palabras bonitas de Nea pero se fue tras el conde

 **-¡esto no se va a quedar así exorcistas!**

 **-esto… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?...-** Lenalee no entendía ¿14vo se había rendido así de fácil? ¿El conde se rindió así de fácil? Aunque tenían de vuelta a Allen esa inquietud dentro de su pecho… solo incrementaba

* * *

 _El recuerdo se desvaneció dejando solo una casa frente a él, una pequeña luz se veía en su interior, camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola_

 _Todo era un desastre, un total desorden, libros por todos lados, materiales de laboratorio, plantas, platos con restos de comida_

 _ **-si… ESTE… ESTE ES…**_

-¿ese…soy…yo?

-así que si envejeciste

-¿nea?

-las cosas se complicaron un poco pero estaremos bien, veamos juntos que paso contigo-le animo indicándole que siguiera viendo

Frente a ellos estaba un "Allen" mas adulto, el cabello castaño era un desorden mucho más largo, el flequillo parecía estorbarle mucho, demasiado, con barba incluso, su brazo izquierdo era normal pero solo su mano era de color rojo, de alguna forma daba una sensación de que veían a un hombre fuera de sus cabales

 _ **-ESTE ES, EL INGREDIENTE, LO QUE ME FALTA NEA, MANA, MARIAN YO POR FIN LO ENCONTRE**_

 _Vieron al adulto celebrar, casi llorar mientras miraba aquella cosa brillosa en la mesa, tomando de una botella dando un gran sorbo para después estrellarla hacia el suelo, saltando_

 _ **-ESTA ES…ESTA ES**_

 _El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, le interrumpió ¿Quién osaba molestarle? ¡¿Quién osaba molestar al héroe del mundo?!_

 _ **-¡¿Qué quiere?!-**_ _grito molesto_

 _ **-así que encontraste la respuesta**_ _-ese hombre, un ¿clérigo? Por la ropa debía ser un cardenal o algo-_ _ **pero no puedo permitir que esto pase**_

 _Incrustando su brazo en el pecho del castaño que estaba sorprendido_

 _ **-no dejaremos que termines con esta guerra**_ _-sonriendo con calma_

 _ **-no…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, SUELTAME, TU ¿QUIÉN? ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTAS HACIENDO?! NOOO**_

 _La brillante luz les cegó, todo se volvió blanco y en silencio…hasta que el llanto de un bebe inundo el lugar_

* * *

Un impactante final ¡casi no logro subirlo!

Pero si no lo subo hoy solo retraso las cosas y de por sí mucho capitulo no le queda a esto

Mi teoría loca es que la inocencia es la que rejuveneció a Allen porque le ha de ser útil para algo, para que no se pero para algo

¿Qué creen ustedes?

 **¿reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8 Despertar

Holi gente~ por fin puntual justo iniciando nuestro lindo jueves~

Es un capitulo largo y eso que lo corte eran como 20 paginas...tampoco es como si hubiera cortado mucho son 15 o 14... pero les recuerdo que esta linda historia se termina en dos semanas ¡¿pueden creerlo?! ¡lograre terminarlo!

Spoiler pues no hay mucho creo que en si pues nada. ¿Que tal el final del capitulo anterior? corte la continuación de esa parte la verán después. Notaran que tan imaginativa fui con el nombre no me rompo mucho la cabeza cuando se trata de nombres.

Ustedes saben lo que va aquí, los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto porque necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, disfrutad de la eternidad

* * *

 **Despertar**

* * *

…Te are recordarlo las veces que sean necesarias…

Así que...No te detengas sigue caminando

Desvaneciéndose como en un sueño, el paisaje a su alrededor, la sensación del viento, la calidez del abrazo todo se fue borrando mientras lloraba, sus recuerdos, el prado, la mansión, el árbol, las figuras de sus otros dos amigos y el resplandor del sol en el bello atardecer…

El sonido del piano, el de las voces de "esas" personas se fueron apagando [Borrando] dejándole solo un extraño hueco en su pecho, sintiendo la soledad y la tristeza…

 _No quiero olvidarlo…por favor…solo…quiero volver a casa…con mis amigos…mi familia…solo…aunque sea una vez mas como antes…reír un poco mas igual que antes, llorar un poco mas igual que antes…incluso si es para morir…quiero volver a casa…con ellos…_

* * *

 **-Allen-kun…**

 **-Lenalee debes ir a descansar**

 **-nii-san…pero…**

 **-el no irá a ninguna parte Lenalee**

 **-lo se nii-san pero…no quiero dejar a allen-kun solo…se ve…triste allí dentro**

 **-¿triste?**

 **-cuando la inocencia me protegió la primera vez…me sentía confundida…creo que incluso era de alguna forma capaz de escuchar a los demás llamándome…seguramente allen-kun también puede escucharnos de alguna manera, sintiendo que debe salir de allí aunque se sienta también protegido**

 **-…aun así el se pondría triste si lo primero que ve es a sus amigos y a ti tan preocupados**

 **-incluso kanda pasa por aquí a verlo ¿Sabias eso?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿kanda-kun?** -se sentó al lado de su pequeña hermana para consolarle un poco

 **-si, cuando cree que no estoy mirando o que estoy haciendo otra cosa, pasa por aquí**

 **-bueno eso es porque en el fondo kanda-kun y Allen-kun se tienen cierto cariño**

 **-si**

Paso la semana extrañamente con calma desde que el conde "cedió" fácilmente al chico, tan tranquilo que era sospechoso, quizás incluso era el responsable de la cristalización del albino, el inspector Link también mantenía su vigilancia por si algo pasaba, no fue capaz de sacar a la chica de esa habitación, Bookman Jr. también solía escapar del "viejo panda" para acompañar a su amiga y ver a su amigo con la excusa de que como Bookman también tenía que registrar ese suceso, varias veces al día los demás exorcistas y miembros de la orden pasaban para "saludarle"

Llegando a la orden, intentaron sacarlo de allí pero no hubo éxito, tenían que esperar a que la misma inocencia liberara a su amigo. También habían sido "regañados" por si intrépida lucha pero eso no les importo

Allen Walker estaba donde pertenecía

El cristal por fin se rompió en medio de la noche, despertando a Lenalee cuya vista se vio opacada por el brillo de la inocencia para segundos después desaparecer, el cuerpo de Allen estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. El joven inspector no tardo ni 5 segundos en estar prácticamente sobre el checando sus signos vitales, sorprendiéndose de algo

Su brazo izquierdo había vuelto

Aunque parecía estar inconsciente no despertó ante los insistentes llamados de Lenalee, llevado al área medica donde estaba siendo más vigilado, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que despertara, no había nada raro en el aparentemente

La noche dio pasa a la mañana, siguiendo con calma toda su rutina aunque algunos estaban más impacientes que otros

 **-parece que está despertando**

 **-hay que darle espacio para que no se abrume**

Voces que se escucharon tan cerca suyo, como murmullos llenos de emoción, sintiéndose vacio…el…

El techo de la habitación, la luz del sol que entraba por alguna ventana cercana, la sensación de estar a gusto, la tibieza de las sabanas, la suavidad del colchón donde estaba pero…en su pecho sentía soledad…culpa…el…¿estaba olvidando algo importante de nuevo?...¿estaba solo?

Reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse, sintiéndose tan pesado, tantas personas allí frente a él abrumándole, rostros sonrientes…sentía que conocía esas personas que los quería sin embargo seguía sintiéndose solo

 **-bienvenido de regreso Allen-** le dijo el hombre de traje blanco y boina

 **-…Allen…-** murmuro

 **-debes estar abrumado pero nos alegramos de que por fin estés en casa** -volvió a decir- **has estado inconsciente una semana**

 **-en casa…no…**

 **-¿pasa algo?** -pregunto **-¿Allen?**

 **-esta no es mi casa** -las lagrimas estaba por salir, sintiéndose solo…dentro de si su corazón le decía que estaba olvidando algo, rompiendo una promesa…que faltaba gente allí- **yo…¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

 **-…Allen quizás estas aun confundido**

 **-donde… ¿Dónde está mana?** -pregunto estando mas angustiado, todas esas personas se pusieron tensas, algunas mas pálidas que otras, el chico de cabello rojo le miraba triste **-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MANA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PAPA?!** -sintiendo dolor en su garganta por gritar repentinamente ¿Por qué nadie le respondía?

 **-inspector Lvellie espere** \- Bak intento detenerle o frenarle, pero parecía el peor momento casi como si hubiera presentido el despertar del muchacho

 **-veo que has despertado Allen Walker**

 **-inspector este no es un buen momento Allen esta** -komui intento también detenerle, ese hombre…sin duda terminaría por romper al chico

 **-por fin despierto supervisor Lee, es el momento adecuado para que nos de muchas respuestas** -con esa actitud tan suya, ignorando al grupo de exorcistas, miro al chico- **por fin te has dignado a despertar Allen Walker**

 **-¿Q-Quien es usted?**

 **-si parece algo confundido Walker, le daré el breve resumen de su vida**

 **-¡deténgase!**

 **-eres un exorcista, con sospecha de ser un traidor**

 **-¿eh? ¿Exorcista? ¿Qué es? No, eso no me interesa ¡¿Dónde está mana?!**

 **-muerto** -soltó con calma **\- mana Walker murió hace años, fuiste tomado por el general Marian Cross como aprendiz, aunque el también ha muerto**

 **-no…está mintiendo…-** negó temblando

 **-eso es lo que tú has insistido todo el tiempo**

 **-miente, miente, miente, miente, miente** -se cubrió los oídos temblando, llorando, ese hombre, sentía que lo odiaba, lo odiaba, debía estar mintiendo, debía

 **-Allen Walker deja ya este teatro para**

 **-¡cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-** repitió alterándose más, mirándole con enojo, con dolor

De pronto, las "ramas" de color blanco que eran la inocencia de algunos de los exorcistas, el martillo de Lavi, el reloj de Miranda, los zapatos de Lenalee, la piedra en la frente de Timothy, habían hecho reacción de nueva cuenta, como ramas que fueron directo hacia el inspector con intención de matarle, los sellos frenaron las inocencias no por mucho

Todos quedaron mudos, mirando las ramas que parecían furiosas moviéndose inquietas ante el llanto del chico, moviéndose tratando de ir contra el inspector

 **-¡Walker detente!**

 **-¡ustedes hagan algo!-** ordeno el inspector

 **-no podemos** -alcanzo a decir Lenalee

 **-no nos hacen caso, nosotros no podemos controlar esto-** respondió Lavi

 **-¡inspector tiene que irse!-** le grito komui

Obligado por la situación aquel hombre no tuvo más remedio que irse, molesto. El chico seguía temblando bajando la mirada empañada en lágrimas, las ramas seguían retorciéndose

- **mana no está muerto, mana no está muerto, mana no está muerto** -como un mantra empezó a murmurar, negándose a creer lo que ese hombre había dicho

 **-Allen, soy Lavi ¿me recuerdas?-** le hablo en un tono bajo, un poco serio pero mirándole triste- **lamentablemente lo que él dijo es cierto… tienes…casi 20 años ahora, tu padre, mana Walker murió hace mucho**

 **-no…**

 **-tu…lo amabas mucho ¿cierto?**

 **-¡yo amo a mana!-** le grito sin verle si quiera

 **-lo sé…pero…el murió hace tiempo, el conde del milenio fue el que provoco todo esto, hizo que convirtieras a mana en un akuma**

 **-¿…a…kuma…?**

 **-Si, el te maldijo y dejo una cicatriz en tu rostro pero ese brazo tuyo es una inocencia, lograste "salvarlo" y el general, Marian Cross te tomo como su alumno para que te convirtieras en un exorcista, eso es lo que eres**

 **-…**

 **-llegaste aquí, te volviste cercano a todos nosotros y a muchas más personas en la orden, incluso al gruñón de kanda-** intento acercarse pero las inocencias se lo impidieron, protegerían al chico- **somos tus amigos…como Lenalee dice somos como una familia, hemos luchado juntos muchas veces, también… el general murió y… bueno** -tomo mas aire para continuar, sabía que eso tenía que pasar el lo diría más suave y con tacto- **hace dos años el conde te secuestro y sinceramente te lavo el cerebro, te secuestro porque de alguna manera tú tienes en ti las memorias del decimo cuarto, no pudimos salvarte…te buscamos por todos lados y hasta hace poco te encontramos**

 **-eso no…**

 **-te encontramos y la inocencia logro salvarte, estuviste una semana inconsciente**

 **-no…mana no…**

Mana…Marian…Nea…ellos no…

 **-hubiéramos querido decirte todo este con más calma, sin provocarte dolor…pero es la verdad**

 **-no… ¡NO!-** grito para por fin romper en llanto

Las inocencias intentaron acercarse al chico pero este las alejo de un manotazo, encogiéndose en sí mismo, estirando sus cabellos blancos, llorando hasta rasguñando su rostro pero no podían acercarse, pocos minutos después las inocencias volvieron a su forma como resignadas a que no podrían consolar al muchacho

Todos ellos lamentando sufriendo igual al verle sufrir tanto, pero no había forma de acercarse sin ser alejados o sin que la inocencia de alguno hiciera reacción

 _Mana no está muerto_

Fue lo que escucho en algún rincón de su cabeza, estaba cansado, quedándose dormido

 _Yo no estoy muerto_

¿Cuánto tiempo había gritado y llorado? Las enfermeras intentaron sedarle para que se tranquilizara pero la capa blanca les mantuvo alejadas

 _Estúpido aprendiz no estoy muerto_

Se estaba quedando dormido después de quien sabe cuántas horas llorando, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, escuchando una melodía en su mente

 _Estamos jugando a escondernos_

 **-nea…-** su voz ya no salía pero no le importo, se giro un poco para poder acomodarse, viéndose reflejado en el carrito de lamina que servia de mesa móvil para las enfermeras

 _Te toca encontrarnos_

 _Para que_

La sombra que por un momento lucio amenazante de repente se le hizo familiar, logrando ver en un momento a tres personas, extendiendo la mano apenas un poco

- **volvamos a casa** …

Link siguió allí todo ese día, esperando a que dijera algo o que se calmara, pero hasta ese momento en que vio como intento alcanzar algo, logro escucharle, anotándolo en sus notas ¿a quién le decía "volvamos a casa"?

 _Descansa Allen_

Rindiéndose al sueño que estaba ganándole, se acurruco entre las sabanas, escuchando el sonido de un piano y de unas voces en su cabeza trayéndole paz

* * *

Las personas en la sección científica estaban buscando posibles cambios en el arca que se había abierto de nuevo cuando el chico despertó

 **-¿el piano?-** reveer presto atención se escuchaba el piano **-¡supervisor!-** le grito para que volteara a verlo- **¡Allen esta en el arca!**

Todos voltearon a verle ¿Cómo era eso posible?...bueno Allen era el dueño podría abrir otra puerta desde la enfermería si quisiera, corriendo, entrando a la habitación

 **-no hay nadie…-** dijo komui que fue el primero en entrar, no había nadie pero de nuevo el piano empezó a sonar **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿el piano esta…tocándose solo?-** exclamo johny sorprendido

Las teclas estaban moviéndose como si alguien estuviera tocando el piano, la melodía sonaba más pausada con más calma inundando el lugar con su bello sonido

* * *

 **-conde… ¿Por qué esta?-** era quizas la decima vez que lulu bell pero no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo

El conde estaba tocando el piano sin razón aparente, en medio de la noche estando tranquilo, tarareando...sonriendo

* * *

Eran quizás las 4 de la mañana cuando escucho a alguien moverse, abrió los ojos poniéndose alerta, viendo el largo cabello blanco hecho un desastre, estaba de pie intentando caminar tropezando con algunas cosas, tambaleante pero no dijo nada. El chico se dirigía al comedor…vaya novedad.

 **-Walker** -murmuro en voz baja pero el chico entro al comedor abrumándose

 **-es…enorme…-** le escucho decir pero entro por otra puerta

Le vio entrar a la cocina vacía, solo mirando el sitio como confundido no debía sorprenderle tanto que tuviera hambre si no había comido en una semana, pero su teoría cayo abajo al ver que no estaba solo allí para tomar comida si no que estaba cocinando ¿desde cuándo Walker sabia cocinar?

Pensando en eso ahora nunca vio al chico cocinar, solo pedir una cantidad enorme de comida tampoco nunca le pregunto pero era extraño, algo que poner en el informe. Se quedo allí en silencio hasta que el chico terminara sirviendo en varios platos puestos en la primera mesa que vio, poniendo las cosas para después sentarse el

 **-Walker ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-yo…**

Todo seguía oscuro los cocineros no llegarían si no es que en un rato mas, simplemente el chico se sentó viendo los puestos vacios

 **-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano para hacer más de un desayuno?** -se puso frente al menor, que seguía perdido

 **-ellos…van a llegar tarde…olvide ir a despertarlos**

 **-¿a quiénes?**

 **-a…mi….familia….-** se volvió a levantar-tengo que despertarlos o no podrán desayunar y llegaran tarde

 **-Walker ¿de qué familia hablas?-le volvió a preguntar**

 **-si no voy yo a despertarlos nunca estarían a tiempo, soy el único que se levanta temprano** -saliendo del comedor solo encontrando el abrumante pasillo…ese lugar era enorme con tantas puertas- **esto… ¿Dónde estoy?**

 **-Walker-** se puso frente al chico, notando entonces sus ojos sorprendiéndose, eran negros…las pupilas grisáceas ahora eran de color negro ¿seguía bajo el efecto del conde? Moviéndole bruscamente para que reaccionara, este se sorprendió pero los ojos volvieron a su color normal

Logro persuadirle y calmarle, sentado frente a la comida que el preparo sin ánimo de comer o de que alguien le hablara

 **-tu cabello es un desastre** -le comento

- **no lo toques**

Eso también era nuevo, pero le dejo su espacio

 **-¡Allen-kun!**

 **-¡Allen!**

Sus dos amigos se sorprendieron de verle allí en el comedor aunque no había una montaña de comida, el chico no les sonrió solo les miro un momento ocultándose de alguna forma entre su cabello

 **-¿no tienes hambre?-** le pregunto Lavi

 **-yo…no quería comer solo…-** murmuro

 **-entonces ¿podemos sentarnos todos juntos?-** pregunto ella esperando una respuesta

 **-supongo**

 **-moyashi-chan tu cabello sí que es rebelde**

 **-mi nombre es Allen idiota**

 **-eh… sí que has despertado de mal humor ¿no?**

 **-si…es raro verte de mal humor… Allen-kun**

 **-¿pero qué mierda significa kun?-** murmuro aburrido ordenando con su mano derecha su cabello

Link noto que en todo ese rato el chico no usaba su brazo izquierdo, pensando en eso cuando le vio cocinar no uso su brazo, simplemente hacia las cosas con su otra mano ayudándose de varias cosas para lograr hacer el desayuno. Terminando de quitar el estorboso cabello de su cara, miro el desayuno y luego a la chica que se puso nerviosa

 **-¿pasa algo Allen-kun?**

 **-tengo la sensación de que eres algo pesada aunque seas tan delgada**

 **-"¡¿acaba de llamarla gorda?!"-** pensaron todos los que estaban cerca, la chica estaba en blanco

 **-Walker es de mala educación lo que acabas de decir-le riño el rubio**

 **-ah…si…lo siento…**

 **-¿Lavi no ibas a ir por la comida de Allen?-** soltó Lena tratando de no enojarse, de verdad ¿Por qué el actuaba así?

 **-¡cierto! Quizás esta igual de gruñón que yuu porque no ha comido nada y ha estado aquí desde tan temprano**

Casi como una invocación, el exorcista nipón entro con su cara agria como siempre, ignorando a todos esta vez ni Lenalee tenía humor, además juntar a esos dos en el estado del peliblanco sería peligroso

- **por alguna razón…tengo ganas de matar a ese sujeto pero no sé porque** -estaba por ignorarle también pero vio la espada…esa espada ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Alzo un poco su izquierda como señalando la espada que de alguna manera termino rota a la mitad

 **-pero que**

 **-¡Allen! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

 **-yo no podía hacer eso…-** murmuro viendo su mano- **debe ser la resonancia… ¿uh?** –Parpadeo confundido **-¿Qué acabo de decir?**

 **-tu maldito moyashi**

 **-mi nombre es Allen imbécil**

 **-chicos hoy no es un buen día para sus peleas, de verdad** -intento frenarles – **kanda ve con nii-san**

 **-che solo por esta vez pero** -miro molesto al albino – **la siguiente juro que te rebanare moyashi maldito**

 _Nosotros estamos destinados a ser amigos_

 _¿Pero qué estás diciendo?_

 _Si, nuestros nombres son parecidos_

 _Aunque no nos parecemos en nada_

 **-mi nombre es** …-aquello fue un recuerdo quedándose como en blanco ya ni siquiera estaba molesto **-Allen…-** murmuro

 _Se oyen los gritos de **** desde la entrada pero como no venia_

 _¿Por qué lloras ***?_

 _¡Niños **** es mi nuevo hijo! Así que tienen un hermanito_

 **-¿Allen-kun?-** le llamo pues se había quedado allí de pie incluso aunque kanda se había ido ya, parecía perdido pero una solitaria lagrima cayo

- **Bell** …-¿Por qué razón sentía ese dolor en su pecho? Era como darse cuenta que alguien había muerto aunque no sabía quién era, termino por volver a sentarse confundido

 **-¡la comida llego!-** anuncio el pelirojo con ánimos **-¿paso algo?**

 **-no lo sé Lavi**

 **-bueno no importa, Allen tienes que comer**

 **-¡pero eso es demasiada comida!** -se crispo al ver el carrito lleno

 **-vaya no pensé que viviría para escucharte decir eso alguna vez** -Rio liberando un poco de la tensión del lugar **-pero tu estomago es un pozo sin fondo así que ¡come!**

Aunque el chico se resistió después del segundo plato estaba comiendo como antes, tan alegre comiendo, el carrito se fue llenando solamente de los platos sucios se veía como el Allen de siempre

 **-ah~ que delicioso**

 **-vez ¡solo necesitabas comida!-** animo Lavi

 **-¿estaría mal si te pido más?**

 **-no claro que no, el cocinero te ama por tu estomago creo que no le molestara hacer mas comida para ti**

 **-uhhh ¿es así? Entonces debería acercarme a pedir ¡debo de recordar a alguien que me cocine así todos los días! Ya vuelvo ¿es por allá, cierto Lavi?** -le pregunto

 **-si, por la ventanilla**

 **-muchas gracias** -alejándose de la mesa

 **-volvió su formalidad o al menos algo de ella-** murmuro lenalee

Los tres solo miraron hacia el albino, ordenando la comida mas alegremente, siendo abrazado por Jerry que no dejaba de decir que con ese cabello largo parecía un ángel

 **-siempre tengo tu ración de dangos hecha Allen~**

 **-¿dangos?**

 **-oh te are recordar tu comida favorita, así que ten 20**

 **-¡¿20?!**

 **-en un momento más te entrego toda tu orden mi ángel~**

 **-gracias Jerry**

 **-kyaaaaa -** soltó mas enamorado que antes- **la sonrisa de Allen ¡Me ha iluminado como un ángel! ¡Mi corazón ha sido purificado por su hermosura!**

 **-… ¿eh?...** -se termino alejando hacia su mesa, dejando al extraño cocinero pero no le molestaba esa actitud de alguna forma

 **-¿pasa algo?**

 **-el cocinero…es…algo raro ¿no?**

 **-si, así es Jerry tu fan numero 1, por cierto Allen**

 **-¿si, Lavi?**

 **-viendo el nido que tienes por cabello me acorde de que te iba a dar esto** -sacando un listón del bolsillo entregándoselo al chico que estaba confundido

 **-¿gracias?**

 **-es para que hagas algo con tu cabello, viéndote tan serio como hace un rato y luego con el desastre llamado tu cabello pareces una anciana loca**

 **-…** -la cara de shock fue instantánea ¿le había soltado algo como eso tan tranquilo y sonriente?- **gracias Lavi**

 **-jeje no hay de que, ahora sigue comiendo ¡lo que necesitas es comer! ¡Come toda tu montaña de comida!**

Guardo el listón ya iría a solucionar su cabello mas al rato, probando una de esas cosas llamadas "dango" si ese cocinero decía que era su comida favorita pues ¿Por qué no creerle?

 **-¡¿pero qué es esto?!-** exclamo tras comer la primera bolita

 **-¿no te gustaron Allen-kun?-** pregunto ella ante la exclamación

 **-estas cosas…deben ser la comida de dios ¡estoy comiendo la comida de dios!** -los 20 dangos empezaron a desaparecer en cuestión de pocos minutos dejando a Lenalee, Lavi y link con cierta ¿seriedad?

 **-…**

 **-si…el viejo Allen ha vuelto**

Vieron que el albino había ido donde aquella ventanilla, tomando las manos del excéntrico cocinero que se sorprendió también

 **-Jerry-san sus manos están bendecidas por dios ¡su comida es la mejor! Aquellos dangos deben ser la comida de dios preparados por las mejores manos del mundo usted es el verdadero ángel**

 **-¡Allen!**

 **-no sé en qué situación me encuentre pero por favor Jerry-san ¡cásese conmigo!**

 **-ohhh por dios si, si tómame como a tu esposa Allen**

Se quedaron en silencio al ver tantos destellos con aquel par, todo un drama del que no pudieron evitar reír un poco

Después de su extenso desayuno, obligado por link a que tenía que hacer algo con ese cabello suyo dirigiéndose a los baños de la orden, estaba de alguna manera dejándose llevar como si hubiera ido por ese camino muchas veces anteriormente solo dejándose ir con esa sensación. Dándose una ducha relajante se sentía como en casa, con ropa limpia y con más animo…si comer y un baño era todo lo que necesitaba

 **-Walker vinimos aquí por**

 **-si, ya lo sé link, el desastre llamado mi cabello-** resoplo sacando el listón que Lavi le había dado

Miro el listón rojo con una franja negra en medio, ¿Dónde había visto una igual?

 _He hecho varios para cada uno_

Noto uno de los extremos, una pequeña mancha…no…era una marca tan pequeña que parecía una mancha parecía una M de repente sintió que le lanzaban algo en la cabeza, soltando un pequeño grito, pronto una cosa dorada con alas se puso frente suyo

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-así que se ha dignado a aparecer**

 **-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es esa cosa?**

 **-es el golem que el general te dejo**

 **-¿el que de quien que me dejo?-** pregunto y esa cosa pareció molestarse pues le mordió la mejilla **-¡ah! ¡Duele! ¡Deja de morderme timcampy!-** le grito **-¿timcampy?-** el "golem" dejo de morderle para lamerle donde había mordido

 **-recordaste su nombre**

 **-uh…así que timcampy-** aleteando un momento para volver a elevarse dando giros sobre la cabeza de su dueño, abriendo su boca para escupir dos pares de lentes y muchos listones, lazos y demas de diferentes colores **-¡¿Qué has estado comiendo?! ¡¿No te han alimentado en todo este tiempo?!-** comento preocupado

Suspiro alzando su mano para que el ser dorado descansara en ella para abrazarle

 **-estas un poco más grande de cómo siento que eras antes** -le soltó alegre **\- espero que no sea por que hayas comido cosas como estas tim, aunque hay que devolver estos lentes**

Tim se alzo de nuevo esta vez para descansar en su hombro, miro los listones que había escupido bueno ¿Cómo devolverlos?, comenzando a ordenarlos se dio cuenta de algo…todos tenían alguna letra en ellos, M y N

Pero tenía que dejar de actuar extraño se dijo, ordenándolas todas para guardarlas en sus bolsillos, dejando solo la que iba a colocarse en el cabello, amarrándolo en media coleta. Mirándose al espejo se asusto de repente

 **-¿Qué pasa Walker?**

 **-por un momento…pensé ver a alguien más detrás nuestro**

 **-¿a alguien más?**

 **-si…una cosa gris ¿un fantasma?**

 **-como una cosa gris**

 **-si…con traje pero solo gris y distinguiendo una sonrisa…por un momento estaba allí en el espejo detrás nuestro…**

 **-…**

 **-será mejor que me de prisa ¿cierto?-** intento calmarse, tim le golpeo con suavidad con unas de sus alas para llamar su atención entregándole otro listón de su boca- **de verdad tim no es bueno que comas estas cosas ni se las quitas a la gente** -regaño con suavidad pero viéndose de nuevo al espejo

Algo faltaba en el, en su cuello…colocándose la cinta haciendo un moño, vio los lentes, ¿Por qué le eran familiares? Unos eran redondos de cristal delgado y otros eran cuadrados más…chicos bueno el no sabía de lentes

 **-me pregunto de quienes serán**

Por alguna razón se coloco los redondos notando el gran aumento que tenia pero…no le molesto…tomando los otros

 **-esos lentes-** le llamo el rubio serio

 **-¿estos?**

 **-son…los del general Cross**

 **-¿Cross….Marian Cross?...**

 _Si somos como hermanos entonces debemos tener el mismo apellido_

 _Me niego a llamarme Nea cruz_

 _¡¿Qué dijiste nea?!_

 _Creo que deberíamos usar el de ustedes ya que su mama fue quien nos adopto_

 _No se puede llamar adopción a eso_

 _Cállate maría_

 **-si**

Volvió la vista a su reflejo quedándose mudo…

Lazo con la letra N, su cabello largo blanco sujeto con un listón con la letra M...quitándose sus lentes redondos para ponerse los lentes de Marian _…_ viéndose en el reflejo de cabello castaño, sin esa cicatriz

 **-¿Walker?**

 **-…lo recuerdo…-** tocando con su mano el espejo, notando la seriedad en link pero allí entendió el vacio

 _María Campbell es un nombre más bonito_

 _Si sigues así te cortare tu cabello por la noche_

 **-¿Qué recordaste Walker?**

 _Marian C Campbell, Mana D Campbell, Nea D Campbell… y_

 **-todos ellos…están muertos…**

 _Aen W Campbell_

* * *

¡Un muy largo capítulo! Estos últimos serán así porque no sabía dónde cortar para dividirlos, lo siento por la eternidad.

Para el nombre pues no me imagino a Allen con otro nombre así que pensé que debía ser parecido al que tiene ahora Aen es quitando las dos "L" y al revés es Nea con el plus de que suenan parecidos en japonés Aen y Allen incluso usando el traductor google que más se puede pedir XD

Yo siempre me he reído de eso de maría cruz (aunque mas bien seria Mariano) no puedo evitarlo

Dicen que si dejas un **review** un Allen te saludara(?)


	10. Chapter 9 Inocencia

Holi gente~ yo estaba apunto de desaparecer una vez mas~

Este es el capitulo 9 y el numero 10 sera el ultimo. Esta historia no terminara con que ganaron la guerra allen se caso con x personaje que prefieran, todos vivieron felices para siempre, se murió el conde revivió x personaje, NO, esto fue un algo que hubiera sido genial que pasara antes del arco de Alma Karma (según yo claro) y despues siguiera a lo que tenemos del manga

Este episodio no tiene así quedigan un gran spoiler pues no lean con calma~

* * *

 **Inocencia**

* * *

El informe estaba terminado, el resumen de los hechos ocurridos en el mes por decirlo de alguna manera.

Allen Walker estaba recuperando sus recuerdos muy fácilmente, no hubo otro incidente sobre el "embrujo" del conde hacia el chico, estaba volviendo a actuar como siempre con altos picos en los que recordaba

Había momentos en que esos recuerdos pasaban rápido por los ojos grises como si se desconectara unos segundos y después siguiera como si nada. Otros recuerdos eran capaces de tumbarle, de que casi perdiera la consciencia por unas horas y después simplemente no podía sentirse tranquilo

Lo siguiente alarmante era que no había sido capaz de activar su inocencia, por más que lo intentara su brazo era inútil, no lograba activarla, ni hablar de si quiera hacer aparecer aquella mascara. Los acontecimientos de la reacción de las demás inocencias también se detuvieron con los días, por más que se alterara no pasaba nada. NADA

Entre los descubrimientos estaba parte del pasado antes de "Mana Walker". El apellido Real del destructor del tiempo aparentemente era Bell, su "familia" constaba de su madre y 3 hermanos mayores. No había sido abandonado simplemente quedo huérfano.

Ya había una línea temporal de la vida de "Allen Walker"

Siendo el cuarto hijo de una mujer joven y soltera, teniendo 3 hermanos mayores, un incendio acabo con su familia, todos le habían despreciado por su brazo izquierdo, sin más familiares, termino en un circo donde su camino se cruzo con "Mana Walker" dejando el circo para vagar juntos hasta la repentina muerte de este, el Conde hizo su aparición engañándolo para convertir a su padre adoptivo en un Akuma, la inocencia despertó destruyendo a "mana" quien le maldijo provocando esa marca en su rostro, tomado como aprendiz por el general Marian Cross su cabello se volvió por alguna razón blanco.

Años más tarde se convertiría en un exorcista, descubriendo que le habían "entregado" el permiso para controlar el Arca. Tal como Cross había dicho simplemente fue el primer pobre diablo que se le cruzo a Mana Walker, no es que hubiera una conspiración…era solo mala suerte.

Quizás el hecho de haber recordado estaba relacionado a que su inocencia no despertaba, estaba destrozado, si antes aseguraba con su alma que el escogió ese camino, que Mana le amo, que no se volvería un títere del decimo cuarto ahora todo a su alrededor lo ponía en duda. ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que defender? ¿Por qué traer salvación si solo recibía desesperación?

Aunque los demás exorcistas intentara alentarle no es como si hubiera progreso, el chico se sentía inútil no podía ir a misiones no podía ser realmente un exorcista sin su inocencia…su único refugio era la biblioteca

Pasaba la mayor parte del día allí, de seguir así en cuestión de meses terminaría de leer todos los libros.

Los lentes que dijo devolvería termino quedándoselos, se negaba a cortar su cabello con el pretexto que así no era igual a la sombra que juraba ver siempre tras de él… siempre a donde se viera reflejado estaba esa sombra siniestra sonriéndole llamándole todo el tiempo, las pesadillas no le dejaban descansar algunas noches, esa sombra siempre le llamaba.

 _Allen… Allen… Abandona la orden… Abandona a esas personas…_

 **-cállate** …-murmuro sintiendo que el hambre se le había ido

 **-¿has dicho algo Walker?**

 **-no, nada**

 _Terminaras por dañarles_

 _Ni la mitad de esas personas te quiere en realidad_

 _Vuelve a tu hogar…con Mana…con Road…con Tikki…_

 **-por favor** -rogo apenas, estaba cansado de esa voz, cansado de escucharle incitándole a abandonar a sus amigos

 **-Allen-kun**

 **-ah Lenalee** -mira a su amiga tratando de no escuchar mas- **¿Cómo estas hoy?**

 **-muy bien ¿y tú? ¿No sabes que comer primero?-** cuestiono ella

 **-no, a veces no se qué comer primero** –ríe un poco

 _Ella será la primera_

 **-por cierto, mi hermano dijo que ocupaban hacer una prueba en el arca**

 **-¿en el arca?-** ladeo la cabeza confundido, le tenía cierta resistencia al arca desde que regreso, sentía que el conde aparecería por una puerta a perseguirle

 **-si, es algo raro**

 **-¿Por qué no sabía de eso señorita lee?-** pregunta el rubio mirando serio

 **-porque apenas lo acaban de decidir supongo** -se hundió de hombros un poco restándole importancia

Lenalee intento animarle como siempre, platicándole sobre los demás o cualquier ocurrencia de su hermano mayor, terminando el desayuno se encamino junto a Link

De cierta forma le aliviaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, sobre todo de la sección científica, se tomo unos segundos para entrar viendo las casas blancas y las flores decorando el sitio

 **-no te quedes en las nubes** -le regaño el inspector

- **lo siento**

 _Aun no entiendo cómo es que este sitio no cambia_

 _Pero ¿No sería un problema el tener que regar todas las plantas de aquí?_

 _¿Si quiera sobrevivirían a tus cuidados?_

 _Para empezar tú eres demasiado torpe que te perderías_

 **-Walker** -le llamo por quita vez, el chico estaba detenido viendo una de las tantas entrecalles como si hubiera algo allí

 **-lo siento** -se disculpo de nuevo sintiendo que su corazón latir deprisa, ahora fue diferente a sus recuerdos, los _vio_ , casi como si realmente esas personas estuvieran allí, caminando pasando frente a él para perderse en la siguiente vuelta

Pero tenía que seguir o link le interrogaría para saber que había recordado. Entrando en la habitación con el piano, encontrando a Komui y Bak

 **-hola Allen~-** saludo alegre komui

- **Buenos días Komui-san, Bak-san**

 **-me alegra verte con mas animo Walker** -el supervisor de la rama asiática estaba aliviado de verle

 **-gracias**

 **-¿Qué clase de prueba es la que nos ha traído aquí?-** pregunto el inspector tan serio como siempre

 **-mas que pruebas es otra cosa**

 **-¿otra cosa? ¿Cuál komui-san?**

 **-veras Allen-kun últimamente algunas puertas del arca se han estado cerrando, bak iba a volver pero la puerta se ha cerrado**

 **-eso es extraño**

 **-¿no has sito tu Walker?-** pregunto link pero el peliblanco negó

 **-a decir verdad me da algo de grima estar en el arca…pero si es solo para reabrir las puertas está bien**

Se acerco al piano para tocar solo una tecla pero algo dentro de él no le permitió tan simple acción. Sus dedos empezaron a tocar una melodía diferente, más rápida, mas energética ni siquiera le estaba preocupando que no controlara sus manos

Estaba extasiado

Corro sin siquiera ver el final  
La tranquilidad está lejana y no tiene forma.  
La soledad está atrapada y mi mirada comienza a cerrarse

 _Incluso aun en mi condición de "Noé" acercarme a la materia oscura sería un suicidio…que lio…veamos…Cross…necesitaría a una inocencia de tipo parasito para poder tocar la Materia oscura sin morir_

 _ **-**_ **Walker**

 **-Allen**

 **-no está escuchándonos… ¿Qué estarás recordando ahora?**

 _-_ _ **Supongo que tú quieres ayudarme ¿no? Te daré mi mano izquierda, inocencia…yo quiero terminar con esta absurda guerra aunque ahora tendré que escapar para que la orden no pueda encontrarme-**_ _sonrió hacia aquel cubo brillante que se transformo en liquido dentro del recipiente –_ _ **terminemos esta absurda guerra**_

 _Tomo el frasco derramando aquel liquido en su mano, no dolía ni nada, quizás solo quedo extrañado de la coloración que su piel tomo junto con las uñas, la curiosa marca del centro no era propiamente una cruz_

 _ **-inocencia ¿debería ponerte un nombre también?-se pregunto con animo**_

.  
El cielo que recibe a los seres que aletean  
se deja dominar sin preocupación.  
El resplandor que es deseado es por el  
bien de cambiarlo todo.

 _ **-es un poco problemático tener una inocencia y no saber usarla exactamente pero ir a la orden con Cross allí es sufriente**_ - _comento mirando su mano –_ _ **además el muy idiota sigue sin encontrarme y como siempre no capta las notas que voy dejándole…eres un grandísimo idiota maría cruz**_

Sin haber perdonado a nadie, ¿a dónde podrás ir?

 _ **-pensándolo ahora Nea no fue una gran idea esto de ser tu recipiente**_ _-se miro en el cristal de aquella habitación blanca-_ _ **el egocéntrico de Marian, el hábil de mana y tu están fuera de mi alcance…pero si yo desaparezco nunca serian capaces de terminar con esto**_ _-se acerco al piano tocando algunas teclas al azar_

Debajo de la luz, nace la oscuridad y  
La verdad que se tambalea en la mentira,  
perfora mi corazón.

 _ **-creo que tú podrías ayudarme en esto, inocencia**_ - _siguió tocando sin estar conforme-_ _ **Mana y Nea utilizan una canción para dominar el Arca, abriendo puertas donde quiera, sin ser visto por el "conde" el no conoce esta habitación…al igual que cualquier Noé la materia oscura dominara su mente y quebrara su alma…no será capaz de abrir la puerta a este lugar aun cuando su recipiente a pasado años entrando aquí**_

Incluso si la noche percibida se congela.

La sombra del deseo a la que digo "Sueños",  
continuaré llamándola.  
Voy a confiar en tus pecados y tus heridas.

 _-_ _ **cerrare las demás puertas y solo dejare el arca en Edo si la moviera de lugar seria sospechoso-**_ _suspiro borrando aquellas ultimas notas de la hoja, escribiendo arriba lo que le pareció mejor-_ _ **encerrare mis memorias en esta canción**_

"Lo quiero todo" dice la voz susurrante  
sin superar todo lo que ha perdido.  
Los dedos que han estado buscando no notan el frío.

 _ **-así que realmente eres una entidad independiente pensante…como los akumas… tienes forma de mascara**_ _-tomo con cuidado la máscara blanca-_ _ **como la máscara de un pierrot**_ _–volviendo a convertirse en un liquido que se adentro en la piel de su mano dejándola como de costumbre-_ _ **cuando logre una mejor sincronización me pregunto en qué te convertirás**_

Si hay que dejar amor, será en tus labios cerrados.

 _ **-ese idiota… ¿Cuánto tiempo más…? Mas te vale seguir vivo Marian con los avances que he hecho y los que abras hecho ya estaríamos cerca del final**_

Sólo por la luz está naciendo la oscuridad  
El calor está apilando las dudas,  
sentimientos con los que batallas.

 _ **-a este paso necesitare una habitación aparte para guardar todos los libros**_ _-se quejo rascando su nuca aunque el largo cabello le estorbaba-_ _ **debería cortar mi cabello…no solo tengo que sujetarlo**_ _-cerró la puerta que se escondía dentro del piano_

 _El extraño ser blanco que se movía por la habitación sobrevoló sobre la cabeza del hombre, los "hilos" blancos extendiéndose en su rara forma de desplazarse, terminando por volverse una mascara_

En nuestros corazones cruzados hay promesas,  
no importa si las heridas de la eternidad  
nos están dejando marca.  
Antes de desaparecer en la grieta construida por el tiempo…

 _ **-la canción de cuna es la llave para dominar el arca y sus extensiones, la canción de "duda" es la llave para todos mis registros y anotaciones y…la canción de maría… mira que tener que hacer un seguro para ti Cross mas te vale que sepas tocar esa maldita canción**_ _-se quejo terminando de tocar la puerta se abrió justo donde la ventana, como otra habitación donde fue guardando las cajas que había apilado en su casa_

Debajo de la luz, nace la oscuridad y  
La verdad que se tambalea en la mentira,  
perfora mi corazón.  
Incluso si la noche percibida se congela.

 _ **-cronw tu eres capaz de pensar por ti misma, así que te confió esta partitura**_

 _El ser blanco se acerco a su desliñado dueño, "abriendo" su boca para tragar la hoja, el hombre le sonrió con cariño acercando su mano para darle una caricia, volviendo a su forma líquida, retornando a su lugar_

 _ **-se que podrás guardar este secreto del "corazón" así que cuando desaparezca cuando Nea tome mi cuerpo con esa canción ellos serán capaces de poner fin a esto, para que todos sean felices un mundo sin "conde" ni Inocencia-**_ _beso su mano roja para comenzar a tocar el piano_

La sombra del deseo a la que digo "Sueños",  
continuaré llamándola.  
Voy a confiar en tus pecados y tus heridas

 _ **-esta es mi determinación Inocencia, es mi deseo**_ _-le dijo firme al cubo brillante que había logrado encerrar en ese pequeño recipiente-_ _ **mi mano derecha por el bien de mis amigos, de las personas de la humanidad así que toma mi mano izquierda para el bien del fin de la guerra, por el bien de las almas convertidas en Akumas…para tu propia liberación del corazón… creare un mundo sin conde ni corazón**_

* * *

Se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos para después mirar sus manos, soltando una pequeña risa amarga

 **-así que era eso…lo siento me he desviado mucho de mi camino ¿no? Sin mi determinación no soy nadie… no te agrado ¿cierto?**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste Allen Walker?**

 **-cierto estaban aquí** -los miro – **recordé…la promesa que le hice a la inocencia…es por eso que se niega a ser activada…mi mano derecha por el bien de las personas y esta mano izquierda por el bien de los demonios**

El manto blanco se empezó a manifestar, cubriendo al chico que sonreía, la máscara se movió cerca de su rostro como si quisiera darle un beso o una caricia

 **-cuando estaba con el conde sentía que odiaba la inocencia, no entendía bien porque pero era feliz sin mi brazo izquierdo, ahora era igual… había olvidado la razón del porque tengo esta mano…**

* * *

Llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando, tratando de recordar, intentando dar una razón a esa necesidad…

Estaba extrañando al chico, a ese exorcista…su piedra en el zapato desde hace unos años

¿Por qué razón no le asesino cuando era un niño? ¿Por qué razón no hizo nada?

Se dijo en el pasado que simplemente quería verle sufrir, no tardaría en morir realmente con las heridas y siendo incapaz de usar esa inocencia sin dañarse así mismo…igualmente iba a morir…pero en el fondo lo sabía, lo encontraría años después convertido en un exorcista porque él lo dejo vivir… él quería que Allen Walker viviera lo quería vivo

Su plan fue en realidad demasiado sencillo, de hecho le sorprendía que los humanos le creyeran tan fácil, eran inconsistentes

 **-una molesta inocencia, ¡la peor de todas! ¡El corazón! Te tendré en mis manos cuando menos lo esperes Allen Walker, antes de que seas capaz de ser un verdadero problema para mí** -soltó riendo desapareciendo por fin

Estando en aquella mesa con todos los demás miembros de su familia, estaban simplemente riéndose de la estupidez humana

 **-es increíble cómo se han tragado tan fácil esa mentira-** rio Tikki

 **-si de verdad Allen Walker fuera el corazón las cosas serian muy diferentes** -comento sherry

 **-si, si, ¡son unos estúpidos!**

 **-si, si, ¡son unos estúpidos!**

Los gemelos solo afirmaron riendo mas para ellos que para los demás, el ambiente en la cena familiar fue alegre, riéndose de la orden oscura, comiendo un delicioso postre entre risas y alegría

 **-o hoho realmente los humanos son estúpidos y ciegos-** rio el conde disfrutando de la rebanada de pastel- **solo basta esperar para que podamos ver que harán con su nuevo joker**

Viendo al chico tan estresado, tan cansado de pruebas, de exámenes y largos interrogatorios, la gente a su lado estaba igual ¡que fácil le habían dejado todo! Era solo cuestión de ver que día estaban más acabados tan hartos de sí mismos

Cuando lo vio oportuno simplemente dio aviso, siendo Road quien le mantendría quieto, encerrándolo en un sueño dulce, sherry manteniendo todos a raya, aunque tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, Tikki simplemente camino hacia la cama donde el pobre dormía, tomándolo en brazos como si de un niño pequeño se tratara

Los esfuerzos de los exorcistas no fueron suficiente, no tenían el espacio, la energía y para terminar Road ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, incluso aunque no capturaran al molesto exorcista seria Road quien tomara control del cuerpo para simplemente hacerle ir hasta "casa"

Como si de una suculenta presa se tratara ellos se mostraron impacientes ¿Cómo empezar la tortura?

Todos tomaron al chico, unos del brazo, otros sujetando su cuerpo, jalando con fuerza, sujetando con fuerza

El sonido de los huesos quebrándose por la presión ejercida, la inocencia intentado despertar a su dueño sin obtener éxito, la luz que se extinga mientras más estiraban

Cortar el brazo sería fácil, menos problemático y de una solo tajada…pero menos doloroso, un corte rápido ¿Qué diversión tendría? Estirándolo, encajando sus dedos en la piel que tenían expuesta, la fuerza que controlaron para prolongar el momento, girándolo torciéndolo

El grito de dolor cuando despertó presa del dolor, sus intentos de liberarse, las heridas provocadas por los 11 Noé, ellos no fueron tontos, querían provocarle alguna clase de trauma si llegase a recordar algo, que el mismo Allen huyera de la orden, colocándose uniformes de la orden negra.

Riéndose, llamándole traidor porque eso era también para ellos, el decimo cuarto era un traidor que les había asesinado que había hecho que sus memorias se vieran afectadas, sentían un gran rencor contra el quizás con la misa intensidad con la que odiaban la inocencia.

El brazo que ellos arrancaron directamente sin hacer ningún corte, el grito de dolor, las apresuradas respiraciones, la sangre, todo el caos que el desmemoriado chico estaba sufriendo se quedaría grabado sin duda.

Susurrando palabras de odio, maldiciéndole, humillándole, golpeándole. 10 días así, entre la inconsciencia provocada por el dolor, dejando herida su alma, incluso aunque llegara a recordar con el tiempo las heridas que provocaron tomarían factura

Al decimo primer día tomo al chico, llevándolo en brazos hasta una de las tantas habitaciones, esperando a que despertara para así por fin eliminar la inocencia de su cuerpo, para obligar a decimo cuarto a salir

Abriendo apenas sus ojos, enfocando su atención en el hombre alado suyo, intentando sonreír pues el dolor era latente, las heridas, los golpes, los huesos rotos ¿Por qué razón lo poco que quedaba de Allen Walker sonreía? Pero eso no importaba, solo tenía que golpear el corazón del chico solo tenía que atravesarle solo tenía que

 **-Mana…-** llamo

El gran esfuerzo que el chico hacia por intentar tocar su rostro con su único brazo herido, roto, dislocado

- **Mana** …-con lágrimas en los ojos llamándole con la poca voz que le quedaba, mirándole con tanto amor...

No pudo hacerlo

De nueva cuenta como en el pasado fue débil ante las lagrimas, ante esa mirada tan sincera…fue débil… su mano que se alzo para atravesarle el pecho se acerco con cuidado acariciando su rostro

Se quedo allí velando su sueño, dejándole descansar del dolor, diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando despertaba

 **-estarás bien Allen, se mas cuidadoso la próxima vez**

El decimo cuarto día el creo la farsa

Se suponía que debía quitar la inocencia, que aria despertar a Nea, que borro la memoria para que no fuera capaz de escapar… sin embargo estaba allí fingiendo ser un humano más dentro de ese hospital

¿Por qué?

Los demás Noé no tardaron en cuestionar, el solo volvió a mentir

 **-quiero jugar con su mente** –riendo

No lo hizo

Cambiando el cabello blanco por ¿castaño? Usando un "hechizo" para borrar esa cicatriz durmiendo la inocencia…Allen Walker despertó llamándolo mana

Llorando porque estaba vivo

 **-tuve una pesadilla, mana-** le dijo aferrándose como podía a su "padre **"-promete que no vas a morir**

 **-por supuesto mi niño**

Su niño

La devoción con que Allen le miraba, el cariño, la alegría y la calma borraba todo rastro de maldad que él quisiera hacer, era familiar, esa calidez era tan nostálgica como si fuera decimo cuarto.

Una farsa, un teatro de la cual solo road y Tikki quisieron participar voluntariamente, Wisely no tuvo de otra realmente.

El juego de la casita se le fue de las manos.

 **-mana ¡deja las bombas de humo!-** se quejo el castaño dándole un codazo que le hizo reír

Los demás no lograban comprenderle, no lo hacían

 _ **¿Por qué soporta los caprichos de ese exorcista? ¿Por qué tolera que le insultara? ¿Por qué conde? ¿Por qué no lo ha matado? ¿Por qué sigue con esta tontería? Si quería una mascota conde podría solo tomar a un perro de la calle, ¡estoy cansado de aguantarle con buena cara! Realmente quisiera golpearlo, ¿Por qué lo mantiene vivo?, maestro ¿Le hace tan feliz todo esto?**_

- **creo que he mejorado bastante** -comento alegre- **come pero cuidado está caliente aun**

Ese sentimiento…esa comida… ¿Por qué era tan triste?

 **-¡¿acaso no pueden quedarse quietos?!-** grito a todo pulmón hacia sus "hermanos mayores"

 **-tch**

 **-genial, mama se ha enojado** -se lamento Wisely

 **-¡que no soy tu madre!** -contesto poniéndose en jarras

 **-gracias al cielo**

Las tonterías de siempre cada día… cada mañana tan ruidosa, para al final cepillar el cabello del menor

 **-mana feliz cumpleaños** -en vez del desayuno el chico mostro un pastel, evitando a toda costa que este fuera a caerse, una improvisada decoración llena de color

 **-¿uh?-** fue la reacción de todos

 **-¿cumpleaños?** -Tikki pensó que había escuchado mal

 **-¿es su cumpleaños?-** wis solo atino a voltear a verle

El chico no tardo en explotar realmente, regañando a los dos mayores y a la chica; casi queriendo matarles por olvidar una fecha tan importante, el quedo perplejo

Si bien podría comer cualquier tipo de pastel cuando quisiera, en general podría obtener todo lo que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos, ordenar o simplemente decirlo.

Además el único punto débil en la cocina de Allen Walker era la repostería, las veces que Road le pidió galletas salieron quemadas, cuando intento hacer una tarta fue igual, cupcakes, hotcakes incluso, todo lo que pudiera clasificar como repostería terminaría chamuscado, incomible mas venenoso que los akumas.

El pastel que fue dejado en la mesa se veía algo desastroso respecto a la decoración, pero al menos parecía que no mataría a alguien, no detuvo la pelea como hacía cada mañana, solo comió descubriendo algo más extraño

El…en algún momento del pasado ya había comido un pastel igual…pero ¿Quién lo abría hecho hace años?

En plena navidad el hizo lo mismo, cocino un pastel que era una obra de arte

 **-feliz cumpleaños Allen**

Todo ese tiempo, esos casi 3 años… ¿Por qué todo era tan familiar?

 _No te esfuerces demasiado_

 _Hay **** ¿Dónde está Nea?_

 _**** No tenías que avisarle_

 _****es un autoritario hermano mayor ¿no?_

 _Jajajaja **** tienes un nido por cabello_

Las voces revoloteaban sus sueños de forma confusa, molestándole… ¿Qué había olvidado hace casi 40 años?

 **-¿Conde del milenio?**

 **-su voz…oigo su voz**

 **-¡!**

 **-vamos a expandir los brazos a la oscuridad-** perdiendo el control sintiendo la ira y el rencor, dejando de pensar

* * *

Jordania

 **-tiempo sin verte, chico**

 **-¡Tikki...!-** estaba sorprendido casi ignorando al tercero que había sido herido gravemente- **sherry** …-murmuro sintiéndose aun mas alarmado

* * *

Orden negra sección norteamericana

 **-chico hemos venido a recuperarte…de nuevo** -le dijo con calma sonriéndole

Era…extraño, aunque sabía que tenía que atacarle, que era su enemigo…no podía olvidar esos últimos años, ¡le estaba hablando como hacia siempre!

 **-¿eh? ¿Recuperarme? Pero si ustedes me odian** -contesto confundido pero termino siendo sujetado por el conde, evitando que pudiera moverse, golpeándose el rostro, forcejeando

- **oh mi niño esta vez no podrás volver a la orden~ ¿creíste que te dejaría ir tan tranquilamente? Ni aunque fueras realmente el corazón te librarías tan fácil de mi~**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**

 **-…**

Estaba en aprietos, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué el conde tenía que decir la verdad ahora?! El mismo lo sabía, no era el corazón pero si mantenía esa mentira seria más libre, no podrían acusarlo de traición, no podrían tocarle, nadie en la orden por más que quisiera podría hacerle algo si pensaban que era el corazón, lo supo casi desde el primer día aunque no supiera el significado de eso

 **-debo admitir que no pensé que fueran tan imbéciles como para creer eso**

 **-entonces**

 **-¡Allen no es el corazón!**

 **-pero la inocencia**

 **-de ser así el Noé dentro de ti simplemente ambos no podrían coexistir en el mismo cuerpo pero eso era algo que ya sabias desde el principio**

 **-¡¿de que estás hablando?!-** grito intentando liberarse – **primero me vienes con que soy el corazón y ahora me sales con esto… ya sabes cómo son** -incluso con una voz algo diferente, alzando su mano para tocarle aquel rostro gris- **realmente unos lentos**

El ambiente es tenso aun mas, fue un cambio rápido, se sentía incluso esa presencia peligrosa

 **-decimo cuarto…**

 **-sabia que vendrías por mi aun cuando te dije que yo iría a buscarte…esta vez te matare. ¡Te asesinare y volveré a ser el conde del milenio!**

* * *

Nos queda un capitlo (y todo lo que me falta por resumir)

La cancion es Doubt & Trust de access, el tercer opening, yo creo que allen deberia ser capaz de tocar mas canciones, digo si nea era un musico pues por defecto entonces tenia que saberse mas de una cancion, allen debe saber tocar otra cancion XD

termine esto a las 5 de la mañana estaba que moria de sueño apenas hasta ahora pues lo arregle y demas ustedes saben

 **¿Que pasara en el ultimo capitulo?**

 **que le espera a Allen y cual es su camino**

 **hasta el proximo jueves**

 **¿reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10 Hogar- The End

**H** oli gente~ estamos en el final, vaya han pasado casi 12 semanas desde que inicie este fic, me alegra mucho el poder terminarlo

Espero que ustedes, quienes le han dado una oportunidad, también se hayan entretenido y divertido en este tiempo. Gracias por leerlo hasta el final.

Iba a subir esto apenas llegara a casa del trabajo pero hubo distracciones familiares, luego termine de editarlo y le deje reposar para tomar un pequeño descanso. Ahora por fin lograre dormir~

Quiero decir que hay partes cortadas que espero no sean muy confusas, tiene mucho spoiler, partes aun del arco de Alma Karma, verdades del siguiente arco pero solo intente resumir (notaran que no soy buena en eso) puede parecer algo fofo incluso pero me ha agradado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, una historia hecha con el corazón para entretener sin recibir nada a cambio, ¡sigan adelante!

* * *

 **Hogar**

* * *

La tierra resonando bajo sus pies, la risa que se escuchaba y la figura que se formaba alrededor del que fue alguna vez Allen Walker

 **-los Noé nunca pueden olvidar el odio que sienten hacia la inocencia~ entre mas lo heriste con ella mas broto el odio que siente, ¡gracias Allen Walker se ha ido!**

 **-ese maldito, uso a karma y alma desde el principio**

 **-maldición, maldición, maldición ¡maldición!**

* * *

 **-el conde del milenio se está perdiendo, una marioneta que se ha vuelta loca y tu también Allen…te has convertido en una marioneta loca** -dijo sonriéndole

Estaba amarrado a una extraña silla de piedra, en un lugar desconocido, el joven frente a él… ¿Quién?...

 **-¿Tikki?...no…error**

 **-realmente no entiendo tu afán de confundirme con él** -comento suspirando- **lamentablemente se termino tu tiempo mi viejo amigo…**

 **-tu eres…**

 **-el Noé de la destrucción…Nea**

 **-nea…tu…**

 **-gracias por mostrarme la puerta hacia la respuesta** -agradeció estirando el listón de su cuello, quitándoselo- **haz mantenido al menos esto de ese tiempo…típico de ti pero hay que empezar a despedirnos**

 **-no, espera aun no**

 _*Allen*_

 _¡Mana!_

* * *

Abrió su ojo izquierdo, despertando, volviendo a tener consciencia de él y de su cuerpo

 **-¿mi ojo izquierdo?-** enfocando su vista hasta kanda y alma como si solo ellos importaran **-¿Qué intentas decirme ojo izquierdo?**

 _ **De…ten..te…no…no me…mires**_

 **-¡!**

 **-¿moyashi?**

 **-No puede ser… alma, tu eres…**

 **-¡NO LO DIGAS!**

* * *

 **-de nuevo frenado por el buen corazón de Allen** -suspiro mirando aquella silla de piedra- **te lo han dicho muchas personas incluso desde antes… ese gran amor que sientes…es realmente aterrador…si fueras una persona normal que amara a una mujer como lo hace bakanda seria entendible hasta cierto punto**

Caminando por el extraño lugar, cerca de ese "lago" viendo los acontecimientos gracias a el

* * *

- _ **no dejare que los Noé ni la orden interfieran mas**_

 **-esto es alta traición ¡¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo has dejado marchar a Alma Karma y a Kanda yuu ¡¿de verdad pretendes destruir el plan de los terceros exorcistas?!**

 **-eso es contra las reglas** -murmuro deteniéndose un momento para ver a través de los ojos de Allen **– la orden…los humanos…somos capaces de cualquier cosa incluso convertirnos en monstruos**

 **-idiotas~ alma karma hace mucho que murió esa cosa es solo el rencor**

 **-…de verdad nunca entenderé ese disfraz… pero supongo que "el conde" no dejara que la conciencia de mi hermano gane…**

 **-¡si tu no existieras, nosotros!**

 **-seriamos capaces de volver a casa y vivir tranquilamente**

 **-¡¿Cómo pueden creer en las palabras del conde?! ¡El proyecto de los terceros exorcistas es necesario! ¡Es una orden Walker! ¡Atraviesa esa puerta y destruye a alma en este momento! ¡Si no lo haces dejaras de ser un exorcista!**

 **-ese tipo del bigote…incluso a la inocencia le cae mal** -frunció el entrecejo negando con la cabeza- **Allen… nunca debiste volverte un exorcista con Marian allí era suficiente pero…tu no lo recordabas…de todos nosotros eres a quien peor le fue… no se suponía que debía actuar en ese entonces…debí esperar…tu…no sabias el plan que Marian y yo teníamos…**

* * *

La imagen en el agua cambio, viendo solo una de las desoladas calles, viendo a timcampy…a veces olvidaba que distrayéndose lo suficiente dejando ir su mente el lago solo mostraría sus recuerdos

 **-si algo va mal traspasare mis memorias a la primera persona que pueda** -explico frente al golem dorado-ase **gúrate de encontrar a esa persona, mientras mi consciencia exista aun podemos ganar…se que Aen encontrara la respuesta por ahora…por favor…-** haciendo puños sus manos, dejando blancos sus nudillos, temor combinado con impotencia- **si llego a morir…prometan que cuidaran de Mana…**

Alzo su mano para sostener al ser alado, sonriéndole triste, la esfera se acerco a su rostro buscando una caricia o simplemente no ser alejado como suponía que su dueño aria

- **Adiós timcampy…ahora tienes que irte** -tim negó con insistencia queriendo pegársele lo más posible- **vamos tienes que hacerlo…ninguno de ellos llegara a tiempo** -intento ser fuerte pero sentía que sus ojos se aguadaban un poco- **vete tim el** **conde no te verá si va tras de mí, vete ya** -le grito lanzando al golem lo más lejos que pudo, deteniendo el vuelvo timcampy quiso volver- **¡vete a donde Marian entrega ese mensaje y no te atrevas a volver! ¡Largo!**

Vio como su pequeño amigo se alejo rápidamente en el aire, perdiéndolo de vista, seguramente no tardaría en encontrar a Aen y Marian, solo podía confiar en eso. Suspiro haciendo aparecer esa espada

- **traidor**

A un costado suyo, la despreciable figura regordeta y gris…el ser que había robado su amado hermano…de su otra mitad…su otro yo… con una expresión psicótica, la espada, ese ser llamado "conde"

 **-solo quedamos tu y yo conde** -preparándose, iría con todo, pelearía- **me devolverás lo que me has robado**

 **-traidor-** alzando la espada sonriente, como una máscara, un bufón

 **-AHHH**

 **-que patético-** se dijo a sí mismo, chasqueando los dedos para que la imagen cambiara, no quería recordar aquello, no quería sentirse así de estúpido, de ilógico ¿en qué momento llego a pensar que lo lograría? ¿Qué vencería al conde? Había logrado matar a los otros Noé gracias a los planes de Marian y Aen

Un clérigo negro capaz de usar "magia", un exorcista que no tardaría en volverse general un joven que inicio como parte del cuerpo de investigación de "la orden negra", mujeriego, borracho, apostador y vividor…pero era lo suficientemente listo

Un alquimista con el intelecto para ver más allá de lo simple, alguien que puede sentir un amor tan puro y…tan cruel. Algo mal hablado, con un carácter que no corresponde a su hermoso rostro, un chico prodigio

Un pierrot…Una mitad que puede cantar, capaz de sentir amor por todos y hacer que todos a su alrededor le amaran también, tan fuerte más de lo que el mismo creía, pasara lo que pasara siempre intentaría conseguir sus objetivos

Un vagabundo…la otra mitad, capaz de tocar bellas canciones, un músico, capaz de arriesgar todo para proteger a aquellos que amaba, algo burlón pero siempre buscando hacer sonreír a los demás de cualquier forma

Eso eran ellos, solo 4 chicos que compartieron el inicio de sus vidas, entrelazándose, buscando darle fin a una guerra mucho más antigua que ellos mismos…si…

 **-incluso si nos toma 7000 años mas…la inocencia buscara reiniciar a Allen las veces que sean necesarias para destruir el mundo al final…es hora de detener esta absurda obra…incluso si terminamos muriendo todos en el intento**

* * *

 **-¿Cómo está el conde?-** se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Road y al Conde durmiendo al fin

 **-ha terminado por caer dormido después de tanto llorar** -contesto mirando al Noé del placer- **creo que temía encontrarse con decimo cuarto**

 **-¿Por qué? Quizás solo esta avergonzado de decir "quería estar a tu lado 14vo"**

 **-…**

 **-que envidia, supongo que después de estar 10 años con el entiendes sus sentimientos ¿verdad Road?**

 **-¿Cómo sigue Wisely?**

 **-no creo que las aspirinas y el ibuprofeno sean suficientes para su dolor de cabeza pero…dime Road…le prometimos lealtad al conde así que acatamos cualquier orden y jamás dudamos de ello incluso si no entendemos lo que sentimos…queremos entender**

* * *

 **-mataremos a 14vo sin duda pero nos ha dicho que lo protejamos del corazón con nuestras vidas, incluso a ese engendro de Allen Walker-** expreso con furia sherry frente al anciano **-incluso soportamos ese absurdo teatro por dos años, se supone el conde debía matarle y solo terminamos jugando a la casita ¡¿Por qué?! Y luego sale con que "quiero estar a tu lado" y se avergonzó**

 **-¡¿y yo como iba a saber eso?!** -expreso Bookman

 **-quiero saberlo todo de 14vo mediante una profunda búsqueda en todos los registros de Bookman que tienes**

* * *

 **-prosiga con el informe inspector link**

 **-permanece en completo silencio, estos días Walker no ha respondido nada en los interrogatorios** -informo con menos concentración que en el pasado, no estaba tranquilo en lo absoluto – **la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera está despierto**

Esta vez siente más nervios, había fallado en ser imparcial, cambiando los informes que se supone entregaría antes del incidente de Alma Karma, dando solo resultados promedios…esta vez…no pudo seguir las ordenes…sabia que pasaba con Walker, en ese calabozo le sería más fácil recuperar sus recuerdos, todas las veces que los cuervos informaban que estaba dormido e inconsciente, estaba recordando, mas y mas, llorando en ocasiones pero no había forma de saber que estaba recordando y mucho menos la razón de las lagrimas

 **-ante el temor de que le pongan suero de la verdad en su comida, solo acepta agua**

* * *

 **-no…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, SUELTAME, TU ¿QUIÉN? ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTAS HACIENDO?! NOOO**

La brillante luz les cegó, todo se volvió blanco y en silencio…hasta que el llanto de un bebe inundo el lugar

Estaba sin aliento, allí estaba el pequeño bebe en el suelo entre la ropa que alguna vez le perteneció, tan pequeño e indefenso, llorando moviendo un poco sus pequeños brazos buscando consuelo

Ese "clérigo" tomo la sustancia que estaba en la mesa, tirándola con cierto recelo a que esta le tocara o salpicara lo más mínimo, tomando al bebe en brazos para entonces quemar el lugar

 **-no…-** se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos grises **-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!** -golpeo el suelo aun gritando enojado, esas lágrimas eran solo de frustración **-¡NO!**

 **-Allen cálmate**

 **-¡NO! ¡Tarde tanto tiempo! Casi 20 años en encontrar la fórmula correcta ¡TARDE TANTO! Los perdí a ustedes, a mama, a nuestros demás amigos, Marian está muerto, tu estas muerto, mana no recuerda nada y yo… ¡Solo soy un títere!... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué placer insano siente Dios para hacernos esto?!**

 **-Allen…-** puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, tratando de que se levantara

 **-esta guerra nunca va a terminar, la inocencia y la materia oscura nunca van a ceder el "corazón" y el "conde" nunca van a rendirse, van a seguir con esta guerra sin sentido hasta que no quede nadie en el mundo…** -empezó a reír aun llorando- **Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

 **-¡¿Allen?! ¡¿De qué mierda te estás riendo?**!-se crispo tomándole de los hombros para que reaccionara

 **-esta es la razón Nea…este es el diluvio que terminara matando todo aquello que creo, como en el pasado solo quedando Noé…si…el debió de darse cuenta… ¿no te das cuenta?**

 **-no, no me doy cuenta no te estoy entendiendo**

 **-no hay una razón para que existan 14 ¿cierto Nea? No debería existir un decimo cuarto Noé…porque ninguno de los otros te recuerda, Road no sabía quién eras…tu… ¿Por qué mataste a los otros Noé? Si no teníamos forma de ganar ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a la materia oscura?**

 **-…tenia…tenia que salvar a mana-** bajo su mirada, soltándole **-sin los demás Noé el "conde" estaría débil, lo suficiente para darnos tiempo…**

 **\- la manzana del árbol del conocimiento hizo a Adam y Eva conscientes ¿Qué los diferenciaba antes de comerla de los animales?, cuando los humanos quisieron ponerse a su nivel construyendo una torre que se alzo al cielo destruyo la torre para después hacer que todos hablaran un dialecto diferente, provocando un diluvio para limpiar la tierra matando a todas las personas… el conde del milenio y sus doce apóstoles…Road dijo eso unas cuantas veces…que ellos eran los verdaderos apóstoles de dios… ¿Quién dice que dios no quiere provocar otro diluvio?…los Noé solo siguen esa orden… para ser llamado héroe, nea, necesitas primero que exista un villano, un mal contra quien luchar…**

 **-me estas intentando decir que esta guerra es como "el diluvio" es una nueva forma de que se limpie el mundo y vuelva a empezar**

 **-piénsalo Nea, la inocencia existe para erradicar lo que quede de Noé** -le dijo para levantarse con pesar- **una vez que la inocencia erradique al conde del milenio asesinara a todo el mundo para que no vuelva a renacer**

 **-espera, espera, espera me he perdido, frena allí estas…delirando**

 **-todas las personas en el mundo descienden de los Noé ¿no es así?**

 **-si…**

 **-toda la humanidad desciende de Noé, todas las personas que viven en este instante son un estorbo para la inocencia**

 **-no habías dicho que eran la misma cosa creo que de verdad estas delirando**

 **-el conde y el corazón son la misma cosa, son dos mitades de lo mismo, son dos consciencias que controlan a pequeños fragmentos de sí mismos, los akumas pueden llegar a tener un grado de consciencia mientras evolucionan, cada inocencia tiene mente propia, son independientes cada una bajo un mando distinto**

– **eres un maldito genio**

 **-me di cuenta de eso muy rápido en realidad, la inocencia no puede ser tocada por cualquiera, no se activa no se muestra a menos de que este en las manos correctas, los Noé no despertaran si no están en el cuerpo correcto…yo…por esa razón es que fui capaz de volverme un exorcista…**

 **-porque tienes las dos sustancias despiertas en ti**

 **-exacto, el "conde" necesita de todos sus apóstoles, mas aun de quien le puede causar un problema**

 **-eso…no es verdad, te equivocas en eso…**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-porque…yo…lo recordé…también un día…tienes razón en decir que no existe un decimo cuarto…nunca antes…pero el "conde" necesita estar completo…**

 **-Nea ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?** -le pregunto con los ojos aun llorosos

 **-te lo mostrare después Allen…por el momento debes despertar**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-seguramente la orden buscara la manera de sacar toda la verdad, incluso aunque ahora puedas aguantar estar sin comer cuando estés débil no dudaran en hacerte cualquier salvajada que sea necesaria**

 **-bueno…es cierto…**

 **-la orden no se detendrá, esa cosa no se detendrá…el corazón sabe que eres peligroso porque has encontrado su punto débil**

 **-buscara la forma de tenerme donde quiere…aquí en la orden para hacer el trabajo sucio…**

 **-si te vuelve a atrapar seguro te borra la memoria y te vuelve un bebe de nuevo**

 **-no quiero volver a olvidar, no, por culpa de esa cosa perdí la fórmula para detener esto, si lo olvido de nuevo, si te olvido** de nuevo…

-no te preocupes-le abrazo sorprendiéndole- **tal como tu protegiste mis memorias yo haré lo mismo con las tuyas, por cierto gracias por mostrarme la canción tan energética como tu**

 **-nea**

 **-despierta y piensa en que hacer…tu chico genio…eres** **quien puede dar con esa respuesta otra vez**

El lago volvió a enfocar aquel calabozo, la precaria luz que se colaba por algún hueco, no estaban seguros, Timcampy gruño desde su lugar, aun retenido por los sellos y las cadenas. Le provocaba algo de enojo pero sabía que el peli-blanco lograría salir de esa situación

 **-después de que estemos libres podre hacer que Tim me de los libros que Bookman me dio junto con el diario de Allen**

* * *

 **-hola Bookman** -saludo desde el pequeño portal

 **-…Allen Walker** -murmuro sorprendido

 **-error, no te hagas el sordo** -pareció recargarse en algo mirándole sonriente, disfrutando de esa mirada incrédula

 **-Nea D Campbell –** afilo la mirada al joven castaño, era sin duda Walker, solo hacían falta los lentes aunque los ojos dorado

 **-tiempo sin verte, me alegra que sigas vivo** -le saludo con tranquilidad **–quería pedirte un favor**

 **-no es algo irresponsable por no decir una locura que te aparezcas frente a mí, estando en la orden-** regaño, si bien era cierto que la vigilancia había bajado por la ausencia de Allen Walker esos meses, incluso aunque a esa hora no hubiera nadie cerca menos en la biblioteca era demasiado presuntuoso aparecer así

 **-no hay peligro, Tim a revisado el área** -explico con calma – **hablando de Tim, quiero que le des unos libros**

 **-¿a ese golem?**

 **-ciertas noches yo abriré una pequeña puerta en alguna parte, así como esta por donde Tim pasara para entregarme los libros tu solo tienes que** **buscar el libro que te pida así de simple**

 **-¿y porque debería hacerlo?-** pregunto serio

 **-aun no logro dar con el recuerdo de Aen, al menos no el correcto, se que él estuvo cerca de encontrar el componente faltante para detener esta ridícula guerra…además Bookman la historia está cansada de escribirse con sangre**

 **-lo sé** -suspiro

 **-por ahora quiero hacer que el sigua investigando, lo hace en automático a decir verdad, como si aun inconsciente siguiera buscando la respuesta, incluso trabajando en una biblioteca** -suspiro quitando un estorboso mechón de cabello de su frente- **sin embargo la información necesaria no la encontrara en una biblioteca pública, estando tu allí con tantos libros y desastres administrativos, mas aun siguen sin ordenar en esa nueva sede**

 **-ve al grano**

- **nadie notara que faltan libros, incluso aunque tu alumno conejo se pusiera a buscar no es como si lo fuera a hacer**

 **-…**

 **-debes cuidar más de él** -suavizando la mirada casi con tristeza

 **-no quiero escuchar eso de un mocoso como tu** -gruñe suspirando- **bien**

 **-gracias~ Ah por cierto eso incluye los libros de la sección prohibida**

 **-¿Cómo planeas que te los de?**

 **-no te hagas el tonto, eso de llaves y vitrinas no es como si fuera a detenerte a ti justamente a ti Bookman estoy seguro que ya te has leído esos libros** -rio notando el sobresalto del anciano- **claro que atine, por eso mismo sabes cómo obtener esos libros y en el horario incluso**

 **-tch**

 **-animo Bookman**

* * *

 **-ese sujeto de nuevo, maldición ocupo tu cuerpo tenemos que salir de aquí**

* * *

 **-¡Walker!**

 **-no deje que duerma, si lo hace será su fin**

 **-c-cardenal ¿Qué hace aquí?**

 **-no pasa nada voy a curarle**

 **-¿Qué?...los guardias**

 **-todos están preocupados por Allen sobre todo el corazón**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, esa presencia de nuevo, ese monstruo de nuevo, resonando en su cabeza

 **-Nea, Allen** -se levanto rápido, agitado **-ROAD, TIKKI**

Acudiendo rápido al llamado del conde, estaba más alterado, preocupado

 **-c-conde ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

 **-vayan a rescatar a 14vo**

 **-¿ah? Conde si es otro de**

 **-Apocryphos está por matarle** -grito

Solo eso basto para llamar la atención de todos los Noé…Apocryphos

* * *

 **-la verdad es que has crecido y te has convertido en un hermoso exorcista Allen** -le sonrió

Sentía pavor, esa cosa otra vez, ese monstruo disfrazado de cardenal le había encontrado de nuevo…no quería volver a perder, no de nuevo, no otra vez, no, estaba paralizado

 **-para seguir moviéndote, debes tener una fuerza espiritual verdaderamente increíble** -estaba acercándose al chico que permanecía quieto- **Amor, compañerismo, tristeza, desesperación… no hay ningún ser mas diferente y profundamente conectado a la inocencia que tu**

 **-…ah…** -no podría hacer nada, incluso aunque supiera que era no había como enfrentarle no había nada, su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando esa cosa le tomo del rostro

- **no tengas miedo, simplemente vas a ser uno conmigo para dejar a "Allen" atrás**

 **-** _ **cuando nos conocimos no se llamaba Allen**_

 _ **-debiste notar el error antes**_

 _¡¿Marian?!_

Gritaba presa de esa horrible sensación, de esa desesperación, del terror, no podía moverse, no supo cómo, ni cuando Road había aparecido allí, abrazándole

 **-ya paso Allen** -le susurra tratando de tranquilizarlo

Pero solo el sonido de esa cosa moviéndose le hace reaccionar

 **-que…que se supone que es ¿un compatible con la inocencia?**

 **-esta persona no es humana ni un compatible, es una inocencia independiente que trabaja para proteger al "corazón" el conde lo llama apochyphos**

Solo viendo, estaba allí sin creer lo que había visto, lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que reaccionar, no podía dejar que el miedo le detuviera que le paralizara el cuerpo, viendo arrinconado a Tikki

 _No me quitaras a nadie_

 **-¡tu! ¡Tú mataste a Marian!**

 **-¡Allen no puedes acercarte a apocryphos!**

 **-lo he visto, el mato a Marian a mi maestro**

 **-ah ya, así que cuando iba a acabar contigo has visto dentro de mi eres uno de tipo parasito y te han influenciado durante mucho tiempo**

 **-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**

 **-pero tranquilo te eliminare de este mundo, ALLEN ESE HOMBRE INTENTO CONVERTIRTE EN VICTIMA POR EL BIEN DE 14VO**

Su brazo perdía forma, no podía controlarle

 **-¡¿Qué pasa cronw clown?!**

 **-no puedes hacerme daño con ella, intento ayudarte**

 **-yo… soy alumno de Marian Cross…el simple hecho de pensar en unirme a ti ¡Me da ganas de vomitar!**

* * *

La explosión llamo la atención de todos en la orden, algo malo estaba pasando

 **-¡Allen-kun!**

* * *

 **-tu brazo le ha dicho donde estamos, te lo cortare**

 **-eh… ¡espera que!-** alejándose de Tikki

 **-¿Por qué escapas?**

 **-¡¿Cómo que porque?! ¡Los brazos no vuelven a crecer de la nada!-** le gruñe

 **-entonces debes ser una lagartija porque de las dos veces que te lo he arrancado te ha vuelto a crecer**

 **-Tikki bastardo ¡ya me has cortado el brazo una vez, lo han vuelto a hacer!-** se queja

 **-vamos no es para tanto, seguramente te vuelve a salir**

 **-¡sigue así y te pondré a limpiar la casa dos meses!**

 **-¡¿dos meses?! ¿¡Estás loco!?**

 **-¡hablo enserio vas a…!-** se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, riendo

 **-¡¿Qué es tan chistoso?!**

 **-acabamos de discutir como cuando vivíamos juntos…**

 **-oh… de todas formas vámonos de una vez**

 **-no puedo hacer eso**

 **-¡que necio eres! ¡Haz lo que quieras!**

 **-ne Tikki-** le llamo sonriéndole **-¿no continuas fumando como desayuno, cierto?**

 **-chico…**

 **-sabes…cuando desperté lo primero que busque fue la cafetería…termine preparando el desayuno…incluso dije que había olvidado ir a despertarles… patético ¿no?**

 **-si… respecto al desayuno…al menos lo intento, supongo**

 **-te demostrare que puedo hacer Tikki…**

 **-quiero ver eso**

* * *

Logro ver la puerta del arca, allí estaba, allí solo tenía que llegar, solo tenía que, viendo la figura de Allen, tocando tierra

 **-Allen**

 **-oh… Lenalee**

 **-¿A dónde vas?... te meterás en problema si usas la puerta así**

 **-si… lo se**

 **-¿Por qué?... ¡si te vas tendremos en pelear!-le grito**

 **-si lo sé** -le sonrió con ánimos- **no pasa nada, podrás darme todas las patadas que quieras**

 **-¡no hay que bromear con esto!**

 **-Lenalee** -fue hacia ella, abrazándole- **pase lo que pase *para ti* siempre seré un exorcista**

 **-..A…**

 **-aunque los caminos que seguimos sean diferentes, eso nunca cambiara**

Lloraba, perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas, sintiéndose incapaz…

 **-Te quiero a ti y a todos en la orden como un verdadero hogar… siempre**

 **-ALLEN**

* * *

Meses después

 **-bueno es hora de tener una cita con los Noé… al cabo que me he retrasado casi 40 años** – extendió los brazos amistosamente ante el ser deforme que era el conde, sonriéndole **-hey conde, soy yo Nea** -llamo viendo que entre ese disfraz el rostro de ese hombre se asomaba, solo tenias que ser un poco paciente te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar

La figura gris fue despegándose de ese hombre, desapareciendo para tratar de alcanzar al chico, cayendo con suavidad al suelo, atrapándole entre sus brazos, aferrándose al joven

 **-Nea**

Lo que quedo de esa figura desapareció en segundos dando tranquilidad al lugar…al fin solos…

 **-nea… nea quien me traición quien quiso matarme…nea al que yo destruí…-** lloraba, temblando teniendo como único consuelo al más joven, aferrándose a él como un naufrago recordando, esas imágenes confusas en su memoria **-¿Por qué?...porque si tengo un objetivo que debo cumplir… ¿Por qué… quiero estar junto a ti?**

Sintiendo como "Allen" aprieta su ropa, tratando de rodearle por completo para abrazarle, para hacerle sentir protegido, no quieren separarse, no quieren alejarse ni un centímetro, sienten que necesitan estar así, juntos de nuevo…¿Por qué sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así?

Las manos cálidas le sostuvieron el rostro, esos ojos mirándole con cariño y esa sonrisa triste

 **-has estado llorando… siempre termino haciéndote llorar soy un mal hermano**

 **-¿de que estás hablando?**

 **-…supongo que no puede ser de otra manera… aun no logras recordarlo…alguien como tu** -se inclino para recargarse un poco en el, aun sujeto de su ropa **\- tu nunca serás un buen villano eres demasiado amable**

 **-¿uh?**

 **-se que en el fondo aun puedes recordarlo…la calidez del atardecer, el sonido del viento ¿lo has olvidado? Ese árbol en medio de ese campo dorado**

 _El paisaje que permanece en la memoria del "conde del milenio" quien ha vivido por siete mil años_

 **-nuestra madre, Katherine nos nombro Mana D Campbell y Nea D Campbell… como dos gotas de agua mana y nea crecieron como hermanos gemelos**

 **-que…**

 **-solamente una vez en estos siete mil años el conde del milenio desapareció de este mundo, repentinamente…en el oxidado atardecer lo único que quedo fue el sonido del viento y el campo dorado** -le sonrió, con ánimo, como hacia siempre- **¿lo entiendes ahora Mana? Esos éramos nosotros**

 _Nea y Mana_

 **-somos una sola persona nosotros fuimos el conde del milenio, nuestra madre nos mintió, nosotros somos un solo ser ¡mana y nea no eran hermanos de sangre! Sino literalmente dos mitades de un mismo ser**

 **-¡!**

 **-¿lo entiendes mana? Dejamos de ser el conde y pasamos a ser "nosotros" el nacimiento y la destrucción, pero todo cambio ese día, ¡el día en que me devoraste! ¡¿Lo has olvidado?!**

* * *

 _Ah nea así que estabas dentro del espejo… perdóname… todo es mi culpa todo es mi culpa debo ser "el conde del milenio" debo destruir el corazón_

Eran sus recuerdos, el viéndose en el espejo, destrozado, con esos estigmas en su frente, su cabello desordenado, un joven mana

 _Si no entonces…por eso ¡es por eso que devore a nea!_

Grito cayendo de rodillas frente a ese espejo

 _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento perdóname, perdónenme, mama, Marian, Aen… perdóname Nea no soy fuerte no soy fuerte ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?!_

 _Todo es culpa de mana, así que desaparece_

 _No, espera, no, sácame de aquí, no, no por favor_

 _Por favor no vuelvas nunca mana~_

* * *

 **-mana hey mana ¿lo has olvidado?-** quiso volver a acercarse pero el otro se alejo **-¿mana?**

 **-¿Por qué me llamas mana?**

 **-porque tú eres mana, solo existe un solo mana en el mundo, solo hay otra mitad de mi en el mundo**

 **-te equivocas… te…equivocas…**

 **-supongo que tendrá que ser por la mala** -suspiro cerrando los ojos concentrándose- **eres mío Mana**

Sonriendo con locura, con sus ojos totalmente negros como si ni siquiera tuviera globos oculares

 **-mientras pueda destruirte y devorarte estarás bien**

* * *

 **-debo darme prisa…esos idiotas** –se quejo siguiendo si instinto, con los restos en su bolsillo

* * *

 **-link vayamos a encontrarnos con kanda** -se levanto viendo el desastre que el conde había hecho- **mana…**

 **-Walker tienes muchas explicaciones que dar**

 **-si, lo siento, también hay que esperar a que Johnny despierte…**

Dejando atrás el desastre con Johnny siendo arrastrado por link, aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo despertar

 **-Johnny**

 **-… ¿Allen?**

 **-¿Estas bien?**

 **-uh…si… ¡es cierto! ¡El conde! Hay que encontrar a kanda e irnos**

 **-ya todo está…medianamente resuelto ¿no es así link?**

 **-¿uh? ¡EH! ¡¿Está vivo?!**

 **-si**

 **-una larga historia** -suspiro ayudándole a levantarse- **pero como dices hay que encontrar a kanda**

 **-kanda yuu no tardara en aparecer, lo mejor es irnos** -opino el inspector sin entender del todo que pasaba

Empezaron a alejarse, la tarde avanzaba hasta llegar casi al límite de la ciudad

 **-al fin los encuentro**

 **-¡kanda!-** Johnny se le quiso ir encima, alegre de que estuviera vivo- **el inspector link está vivo**

 **-eso lo se**

 **-¡¿lo sabes?!-** exclamaron los otros dos

- **si, solo unos lentos como ustedes no lo notarían** -insulto pero miro hacia el peli-blanco- **Allen**

 **-es Allen… ¿eh? Kanda… ¿me has vuelto a llamar por mi nombre?-** se quedo sorprendido

El samurái solo extendió un pedazo de tela, entregándoselo, eran…como cenizas o residuos de algo de color negro junto a un trozo de madera

- **esa cosa, la inocencia…esto…es timcampy-** trato de explicar pero el chico solo pareció entenderlo

 **-…ti… ¿timcampy?-** soltó con un hilo de voz

 **-si…lo que queda de**

Se desplomo, cayendo de rodillas, con las lágrimas…de nuevo aquella mirada…ese ojo dorado y ese otro plateado poniendo alerta a los otros tres

 **-timcampy…f-fue apocryphos ¿no es así?... no…lo siento…tim… ¿Qué te ha hecho?...tim…tim…**

 **-decimo cuarto**

 **-no te preocupes tim Nea y ma…Marian… ellos…ellos van a repararte, si, si voy a repararte, Allen tiene razón voy a repararte no necesito al Casanova de Marian para hacerlo** -estaba hablando extraño o al menos eso parecía, seguramente era que ambas consciencias estaban activas

 **-Allen**

- **claro que vas a repararlo nea, tienes que hacerlo, tim… nea va a repararte esta vez lo voy a ayudar, siempre me pregunte como funcionabas-** intento sonreír pero no podían **\- ¡ellos! ¡Fueron tan egoístas! Te crearon cuando yo no estaba, cuando llegue a casa, después de saludar a mama tú ya estabas allí**

Se quedaron callados, tal vez el chico no estaba consciente de lo que decía, ninguno de los dos

 _*eso quiere decir…que el es_

 **-fue tu culpa por tardar demasiado-** recrimino **\- ¡no! Ustedes ya estaban creando a tim en secreto ¡incluso mana sabia! ¡No fue justo!- eres un llorón- no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que también está llorando- n-no estoy llorando – estamos en el mismo cuerpo claro que estas llorando nea idiota**

 **-o-oigan…**

 **-no me llames idiota enano- esta vez tim con mi ayuda incluso serias capaz de hablar… si…comías y comías todo lo que hacía…todas mis anotaciones….estoy seguro que era porque Marian estaba celoso-no creo que te tuviera celos solo quería molestarte…pero…vamos a repararte- esa maldita de maría cruz…se atrevió a morirse…tim…incluso el estaría triste de seguro sacaría algo del bolsillo y volverías a la normalidad- incluso creo que nunca se dio cuenta de que eras tú -¿Cómo mierda no podría haberse dado cuenta? Solo me faltaban los putos lentes, solo los malditos lentes – no olvides que tienes casi 50 años anciano- tu eres el que tiene 7000 años**

 **-¡moyashi!**

 **-es Allen** –reclamo mirando a kanda que estaba serio al igual que link, Johnny estaba más impactado- **mierda…ah sí escapar, estábamos por huir ¿no?-** intento quitar la tensión aunque seguía llorando

 **-tienes muchas cosas por decir** -dijeron kanda y link

 **-eh…si…pero…hay que irnos, si, si irnos a casa- espera ¿casa? ¿Donde?- ¿Cómo que donde? A la tuya- y una mierda mi casa de seguro apocryphos la destruyo- esa casa no idiota - ¿entonces la de los wal? - ¡¿te haces el estúpido?! ¡Hablo de nuestra casa, tu casa, la casa de Marian, la de mana mi casa!- uh… ¿Dónde estaba? -¡¿Cómo lo olvidaste?! –quiero decirte que me han borrado la memoria muchas veces secuelas tenía que tener – pero si recordabas la casa que tenias cuando lo de esa cosa – bueno… se que está en Europa…creo… - olvídalo para las direcciones eres realmente un caso perdido –entonces abre tú la puerta- tch hemos quedado como bichos raros - ¡solo hazlo!**

El chico dejo de discutir consigo mismo, cubriendo con cuidado los restos, suspirando para así abrir la puerta al arca

 **-vámonos** -les ordeno, siendo Allen el ultimo en subir para que la puerta se cerrara

Estaban de nuevo en la habitación del piano, la única a la que la orden había perdido acceso…de nuevo

- **entonces ¿Qué mierda está pasando moyashi?**

 **-es Allen**

 **-deberías de explicarnos Walker** -sentándose en una de las dos sillas que había, link estaba de verdad confundido por no decir perdido pero se alegraba de no estarlo tanto como Johnny

 **-bien** …-suspiro- **empecé a recordar mucho antes…estando junto al conde, recordaba de vez en cuando**

 **-los libros de la orden ¿Qué fin tenían?-** pregunto kanda acomodándose en el sillón

 **-estaba tratando de recordar la formula**

 **-¿formula? ¿De qué?**

 **-para destruir la inocencia**

 **-¡¿Allen?!**

 **-voy a rebanarte**

 **-¡no!-** intento frenar a kanda- **si lo haces perderé el poco tiempo que me queda**

 **-che**

 **-¿Por qué quieres destruir la inocencia Allen?**

 **-bueno…es algo…complicado de explicar…el corazón y el conde son la misma cosa**

 **-¿ah?** –cuestionaron los tres sin entender

 **-¿la misma cosa?** –pregunto aun mas perdido Johnny

 **-son como dos mitades, la mitad buena y la mala pero ambas intentan alcanzar el mismo fin**

 **-eso no tiene sentido, el conde quiere destruirlo todo**

 **-la inocencia igual Johnny**

 **-pero**

 **-piensen, toda la gente que existe en este momento descienden de Noé ¿verdad?**

 **-si**

 **-eso quiere decir que en su interior aun tienen rastros de ese gen, de la materia oscura, la inocencia existe para destruir la materia oscura, una vez que el corazón elimine al conde para que no vuelvan a revivir eliminara a todo el mundo, es solo un nuevo diluvio donde no quedara nadie**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-hace 20 años Allen encontró la formula la que era capaz de separar tanto la materia oscura como la inocencia, logro crear la espiral de la vida que puede eliminar al conde y al corazón**

 **-woo…**

 **-¿hace 20 años? No habías nacido** -expreso link

 **-en realidad…es culpa de apocryphos…cuando encontré la respuesta apareció en la puerta de mi casa y me transformo en un bebe…me reinicio y puso más inocencia en mi yo no naci con ella**

 **-…**

 **-nosotros Marian, Nea y yo tenemos la misma edad, Marian solo era un año mayor que nosotros** –respondió nervioso

 **-es…demasiado disparatado** -murmuro kanda

 **-después de que Nea fuera asesinado por el conde, de ofrecerle mi cuerpo como recipiente use el arca para viajar en busca de la respuesta, como estaba ocultándome del conde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en esta habitación, los años pasaron no pude volver a ver a Marian por mas pistas que le dejara… pero al final…no me queda tiempo**

 **-Allen… nosotros te apoyamos lograremos salvarte a tiempo** -animo Johnny

 **-me temo que no me queda mucho…Johnny hay algo que quiero pedirte a ti-** yendo hacia el tomándole de las manos sonriéndole- **por favor encuentra la formula**

 **-¡¿eh?! Pero- pero como**

 **-desde la muerte de nea yo investigue arduamente para encontrar la fórmula, tarde tanto…tanto tiempo cuando por fin fui capaz de encontrar la forma de salvar a mis amigos…apocryphos intervino…pero durante todo ese tiempo junte mucho material que me llevo a la respuesta…todos esos libros, mis anotaciones, mis experimentos están ocultos te daré la llave a ti**

 **-a-Allen… gracias por confiar en mí** -estaba por llorar nuevamente

 **-en realidad eres el único a quien puedo pedírselo** -contesto **– link no sabe nada ni hablar de bakanda eres el único de la sección científica al menos tu vas encaminado a algo entenderás las notas si se lo pidiera a kanda creo que estaríamos perdidos**

 **-¡¿quieres que te rebane moyashi?!**

 **-se sincero contigo mismo kanda-** le miro con esa cara de póker **\- no sabrías ni cocinar tu soba no te dejare el destino del mundo, mucho menos a mis hermanos**

 **-Walker-** llamo link- **según tengo entendido el general Marian Cross no tenia familiares**

 **-claro que no ¿Quién crees que los mato?-** le contesto con brusquedad **\- te daré una pista tiene 7000 años, es gordo y gris**

 **-entonces ¿Por qué esa insinuación de que ustedes cuatro son hermanos?**

 **-es cierto, Allen, Lavi y Bookman**

 **-¿Qué pasa con ellos?** -pregunto

- **fueron secuestrados por los Noé, no sabemos nada sobre ellos**

 **-bien-** suspiro- **rescatamos a Bookman y Lavi, encontramos la formula, destruimos a apocryphos, usamos la formula en los Noé, matamos al corazón al mismo tiempo que al conde no es nada del otro mundo**

- **eh…**

 **-por ahora solo un poco…-** arrastro el banco del piano hacia la ventana, sentándose para recargarse en ella- **necesito descansar…**

No dijeron nada mas, estaban también tratando de asimilar la información, de entender lo sucedido, "Allen" parecía dormido, quieto sin moverse o caerse, todo permaneció así un rato hasta que el de cabellos blancos empezó a tararear

- **oye-** hablo de repente con los ojos cerrados- **Nea…cuando estabas tomando mi cuerpo…vi a Marian…el no era una ilusión ¿verdad?...era real, se sintió tan real…era él cierto… Marian Cross…nuestra María, diciendo que estaría a mi lado… nea…quizás esa era su forma de salvarme…el…debió notarlo que era yo… su molesto hermano menor…**

 _ **Si…yo también lo sentí**_ -contesto siendo escuchado por todos, venia de alguna parte de la habitación – _**ese maldito debe seguir vivo…alguien como él no puede morir tan fácilmente**_

 **-no puede estar muerto…**

 _ **Deberías volver a cantar Aen… después de mama… al cantar tu… eras el único que podías calmarnos…pero…canta en casa… ¿las cosas habrán cambiado? ¿Cómo será ahora?... después de casi 40 años… podremos**_

 **-volver a casa…**

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pronto el sol se ocultaría por el oeste, el viento se dejo sentir. Se levanto caminando hacia la salida del arca ni si quiera se molesto en ver si kanda, Johnny o link iban detrás suyo…justo en el árbol…junto a ese tronco

 _Nunca podríamos olvidar este lugar…la calidez del sol ocultándose, los tonos oxidados del cielo, la brisa del viento…este campo que brilla como el oro al atardecer…este árbol…con esa mansión no tan lejos…_

 _Un paisaje que se ha quedado grabado en esta memoria…_

 _No seremos capaces de olvidar los días de infancia, los problemas, la tristeza, la desesperación, la hermandad, el cariño y la felicidad que compartimos alguna vez…_

 _Por este lugar…por estos recuerdos…por este sentimiento…seguimos luchando por un mañana en que todos seriamos capaces de encontrarnos nuevamente…un clérigo, un alquimista, un pierrot y un músico…solo fuimos 4 niños que miraban inocentemente sin saber nada sobre el destino_

- **estamos en casa…**

No te detengas…sigue caminando…

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, perdón por este ultimo retraso, espero volvamos a vernos pronto

¡Siguán caminando!

¿reviews?


End file.
